


Forever Mine

by Nic_James



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Evil Edward, F/F, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Lots of Lady Loving, Mates, Original Character(s), Stubborn Bella, Stupid Cullens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 57,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic_James/pseuds/Nic_James
Summary: Bella only just escaped the Cullens with her life when Victoria finds and saves her. What happenes when 50 years into their travels they bump into the Denalis and fall in love with 2 of the sisters who happen to be the Cullens cousins. Will Bella let love in or fight it? Will she ever get revenge on the people that hurt her?Originally posted on FF, but moving on over here ;) Also if you're a hard core Edward fan I wouldn't advise reading this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

**BPOV:**

“Pack up your troubles in your old kit bag and bury them beneath the sea. I don’t care what the people may say what the people may say about me. Pack up your troubles get your old grin back, don’t worry bout the cavalry. I don’t care what the whisperers say, cause they whisper to loud for me.” Victoria sings loudly behind me as she puts our luggage in the car. 

“You hear that Bells. That is the song just for you.” She says putting the last of our bags in the SUV.

“Oh, don’t you worry, I heard you.” I call back and continue to take pictures of the Calgary mountains. I’m really going to miss this place.

“Well let’s hit the road, I want to make sure we’re at immigration when the suns down.” She says locking up our cabin that’s in the middle of the forest. “Don’t want to give anyone a scare with my beautiful shiny skin.” Vic laughs.

I take a couple more pictures before putting my camera back in my bag. “Alright, I’m all done.” We both hop into the SUV and drive away from what’s been home for the past 3 months. “So how long will it take to get to Alaska?” I ask slipping off my shoes and resting them on the dash.

“About 33 hours, give or take a few, but I’m sure I can get that number down a bit.” She winks speeding up a bit.

Victoria and I have been travelling around Canada for the past few years, finding a city and exploring for a little while them moving on. The north of Europe before that and Russia before that. Ever since what happened 50 years ago in Forks I’ve not been able to step foot in the USA, but Victoria loves the cold climates and Alaska is the next one on the list. It’s about time I started moving on from all that.

“So, do you want to play eye spy?” Victoria grins taking her eyes off the road. I just roll my eyes at her before reaching in my bag, grabbing my headphones and turning my music as loud as it will go. “How rude.” Vic mumbles focusing on the road. She always made fun of me still listening to the music from when I was a human, but that’s one part of my past that I don’t want to leave behind so I tune out her annoyed huffs over being ignored and loose myself in my music and mountains out my window.

Now the waves they drag you down  
Carry you to broken ground  
Now I find you in the sand  
Wipe you clean with dirty hands

So goddamn this boiling space  
The Spanish Sahara, the place that you'd wanna  
Leave the horror here

Forget the horror here  
Forget the horror here  
Leave it all down here  
It's future rust and it's future dust

I'm the fury in your head  
I'm the fury in your bed  
I'm the ghost in the back of your head  
'Cause I am 

I listen to the lyrics of my favourite Foals song and I feel myself getting sucked into memories from the worst day of my life, I try to fight it and push it away like I usually can but they come full force to the front of my mind and I know there’s no avoiding it this time.

FLASHBACK

 _“Let’s talk Bella.” Edward says leading me into the forest behind Charlies house. I happily follow him into the forest like the good girlfriend I always try to be and we soon come to a stop about ½ a mile in. Edward turns to me with that usual frown in place and leans against a tree._

_“None of you were at school today. Is everything okay? Is Jasper okay?”_

_“We need to leave Bella.” He says looking down at his shoes._

_“Leave Forks? When?”_

_“Tonight.”_

_“Wow…that’s short notice. I uh..I don’t know what to tell Charlie but I’m sure I’ll figure something out.” I tell him trying to think of what to do._

_“No Bella you don’t get it. You’re not coming. Me and my family are leaving.” He says looking up at me. I take a step back when I see his face turn from his usual frown to one with anger written all over it._

_“But why?” I whisper._

_Edward scowls at me, pushes himself off the tree and walks towards me. “Why? Ever since you came into our lives we’ve had nothing but trouble. Trouble with the nomads, the mutts and Jaspers been going through hell because of what you caused last night.” He hisses. “Esme and Alice have been going out of their minds with worry for him, thinking he might do something stupid because of the guilt he’ll carry.”_

_What mutts is he talking about? I push away those thoughts and focus on Edward, I never meant to hurt them. “Look I’ll apologise to Jasper and the rest of the family. I didn’t mean to hurt anyone. You’re my family, I love you...all of you.” I say walking towards him. I feel awful about Jasper going through pain right now, he’s such an incredible man._

_He runs his hands through his hair taking a deep breath. “You don’t get it. We don’t want you to come.”_

_“What? Why are you saying this? We’re meant to be Edward, you said it yourself.”_

_“What the fuck aren’t you hearing.” Edward growls moving forward and grabbing my arms tightly causing me to wince at the sudden pain. “I don’t want you to be a part of our lives anymore, you’re a poison Bella.”_

_“I know what you’re trying to do and it won’t work. I love you.” I cry holding onto his jacket._

_“I’m not trying to do anything. I don’t love you, I never have.” He spits pulling my hand from his jacket and pushing me away from him, causing me to fall to the floor._

__

_“Please don’t say that.” I cry._

_Edward walks around me, looking down at me with disgust written all over his face. “Look at you.” He says crouching down and grabbing my face between his hand. “You’re pathetic Bella, just a weak human that I used to pass my time with, a play thing if you will.” He grins._

_“Please stop.” I sob feeling my cheeks hurt from the pressure of his hand._

_Edward scoffs and pushes me back against the floor. “You’re not even worth my time.” He says standing back up. “Goodbye Bella, have a nice life.”_

_I see him start to walk away from me and a panic rises inside of me, I can’t lose them. I scramble up off the floor, race after him and latch onto his back. “Please don’t Edward, please.”_

_“Bella get off.” He says darkly not turning around._

_“No. You love me and I love you.” I cry holding onto him harder._

_“I SAID GET OFF.” He shouts spinning round and throwing me backwards. I feel my body fly through the air and slam hard against a tree._

_“AHHHH.” I scream out in pain when I feel multiple bones completely snap and fall limply to the ground and look down to see my right leg sticking out in a weird angle and blood rush down my face from a head wound. “Edward.” I cry reaching out to him. Oh fuck I think I’ve broke my back or something._

_“Bella, Bella, Bella.” Edward says walking over to me. “Why couldn’t you just leave it alone.” He tuts crouching down next to me._

_“Edward help me.” I try and lift my arm up to him but I can’t feel anything._

_“You brought this on yourself.” He whispers running his fingers over my bleeding head before bringing them to his mouth. He shuts his eyes and breathes in deeply. “I always wondered what you’d taste like…I’ve got to say I’m pretty disappointed.” He smirks standing back up._

_“Ed…ward.” I wheeze, struggling to breath now. This can’t be happening._

_“I shouldn’t take any more blood, this is the perfect scenario for all those awful animal attacks.” Edward says waving his hand over me. “Well almost.” He grins before deeply running his fingers down my body causing my clothes to rip open and scratches cut my chest and stomach._

_I want to scream out and beg him to stop but no noise leaves my body, only blood spills from my mouth. Edward gets up and stares down at his handy work. “This could’ve all been avoided Bella, you just don’t listen.” He sighs. “Well I should be going, MY family will start to worry. Goodbye Bella.” Edward sends me one last smirk before speeding out of sight._

_Everything starts to fade around me as I look up at the sky and try to catch my breath. Soon things start to slow down as I watch the birds sail through the sky above me, I know this is the end. I’m going to die knowing that the only real family I’ve ever known never truly loved me…I was just a game to them, a pathetic little toy to play with._

_Just as everything starts to blur, before it completely turns to black. A flash of red appears above me and a familiar fire starts to spread through my wrist, the same spot James first bit me._

FLASHBACK END

A hand on my knee jolts me from my memories. I look up and find Victoria staring at me with worry covering her face. “You okay Bells?” She asks flicking her eyes between me and the road.

“Yeah I’m good. Just some bad memories.” Is all I say, I know she gets it.

Vic moves one hand off the wheel and grabs mine. “Don’t go there Bella, you’re stronger than that.” She tells me.

“I know, I know.” I sigh throwing my earphones onto the back seat. “I just get to caught up sometimes.” I say shaking my head of those thoughts. Vic’s right, I am stronger than that, what happened made me stronger. Edward leaving me for dead on that forest floor changed my life, it caused me to meet Vic and become the woman I am now, a woman that doesn’t let people walk over her anymore.

“Well no more getting caught up.” She tuts flicking my nose, then just smirks at me as I shove her hand away.

“Whatever.” I huff falling back onto my seat. “So how about that game of eye spy?” I suggest and burst out laughing when a bright excited smile comes across Vics face.

“I’ll go first. Eye spy with my little eye something beginning with...M.” She shouts her letter and grins at me.

Oh boy, this was a mistake.

.  
.  
.

“Will you hurry up.” Victoria huffs as she walks way ahead of me.

“What’s the rush.” I call back keeping my leisurely pace. We arrived in Alaska at 10 this morning, headed to our cabin that’s right out the way of the humans and now we’re getting our bearings of the town we’ve decided to settle in for our stay in Alaska. Thankfully for us today is cloudy so Vic and I will have no problems in walking the cold streets. 

“Where are we going anyway? I’d much rather just stay at the cabin and get some good pictures.” I whine catching up to her.  


Victoria wraps her arm around me as we continue down the path. “I know you would like to live the rest of your life looking through your camera lens, but that’s not how I like to do things. I enjoy taking a morning stroll through the park to feed the ducks, saying hello to the mailman, flirting with the busty waitress and maybe even catching a movie every now and then. Just because we’re Vampires doesn’t mean need to live in the shadows all depressed.” She says.

“I don’t want to live in the shadows all depressed.” I mumble pulling myself out her hold. “It’s just hard for me to get close to people.”

Vic stops walking and turns me to face her. “I get that Bells but you haven’t even tried since what happened.” I look away from her knowing what she’s saying is true. “I’m not trying to upset you Bella, I just want to help. How about tonight me and you head to a local bar, and see if we can maybe bag ourselves a couple of hotties.” She winks. That’s another thing, after I was changed by Vic I realized I was actually into girls, I always questioned it, but once I met Edward I pushed all those feelings to the side…he was all I wanted. 

“I’m not sure Vic.” I look away from her, trying to make my mind up.

“Look we can head back in a little while, hunt and come back out at when the suns down. We don’t even need to talk to anyone, but you can’t keep yourself locked away forever Bells.” She says rubbing my arm. 

“We can take it slow? One step at a time.” 

“Yeah. One step at a time Bella.” She grins. “Come on let’s go find a bar then we’ll head back.” Victoria wraps her arm back around me as we walk down the street. 

.  
.  
.

“You ready for this?” Victoria asks as we walk towards the bar we found this morning on our exploring.

“You’re right, I can’t hide myself away forever.” I say as we near the door of the sports bar called ‘Boomers’. I can hear that it’s pretty much almost to capacity, but what do I expect on a cold Friday night. “Let’s do it.” I stride a head of her and enter the human bar. Their smells hit my senses immediately, but I’m completely able to control my urges as I’ve got a full stomach of bear from my hunt this afternoon.

“There she is.” Vic laughs pulling me towards the bar. I try to casually lean against it as I feel almost every eye in here on me, obviously 2 beautiful new girls were going to get some looks so I need to be as human as I can. I shake my shoulders out and keep my breathing steady as Vic orders us 2 whiskeys, alcohol is one of the only things I can keep down.

Victoria hands me my glass and holds hers in between us both. “A toast, to bringing you out of that darkness and into the light that’s filled with booze and sexy ladies.” She smirks.

“I’ll cheers to that.” I laugh knocking our glasses. I think I could actually have some fun tonight.

.  
.  
.

I throw my head back with laughter as Victoria frowns in frustration as Deb, one of the girls we met at the bar pots the black ball beating Vic for the second time at pool. “Next rounds on you then Vic.” I giggle. We’ve been at the bar for a few hours now and a couple of local girls took a shine to us so Vic invited them to join us for some drinks. 

“Yeah yeah.” She mumbles making her way over to the bar with Deb.

I feel a hand stroke down my back and turn to find the other girl Julie back from the bathroom. “Where are the girls?” She asks grabbing her bottle of beer and taking a sip, not taking her eyes off mine.

“Getting the next round. Deb beat Vic at pool again, and she’s not to happy about it.” I say pointing to the pouting red head at the bar. Victoria’s always been extremely competitive so I get that she’s pissed a human beat her at a bar game.

“Yeah I can see that.” She laughs. “So, what are your plans tonight?” Julie says looking away shyly. 

“Haven’t really got any, we just found this bar and met you two.”

“Oh, so you’re free to come back to my place then…maybe, I mean if you wanted.” She rushes.

“Yeah maybe, let’s just see how the night goes.” I smile. Julie lets out a breath and nods at me in response just as the girls come back with the drinks.

“What were you two talking about?” Vic smirks at me. Yeah because she doesn’t know.

“Just about how I’m going to kick your ass at pool.” I tell her.

“Oh really?” She scoffs.

“Yeah. Rack them up red.” I say grabbing a pool que.

Victoria starts to set up the pool balls but stops suddenly, I see her nose twitching before she looks towards the bar doors. As I take in my own breath the doors swing open and two beautiful blonde women walk into the bar arm in arm. “Vampires.” Vic says only for my ears. “We should go.” She knows I don’t enjoy getting wrapped up with new vampires.

“Yeah lets get out of here.”

“Okay Bells.” Victoria nods subtly. She continues to move around the balls before pretending to stumble. “Whoa.” She whispers grabbing at her head. “I guess I’ve had way too much to drink.”

“You alright?” I play along moving to her side and holding her up.

“I think we should head home.” She mumbles wrapping an arm around my shoulder. Deb and Julie look on worried but pretty bummed out that we can’t stay or go back to theirs for some fun.

“Sorry ladies, maybe we can do this another time.” I tell them both.

“Yeah sure, get home safe.” They both wave as me and Vic make our way out the back door. We exit the bar and out into the alley.

“Ahhh it’s snowing.” Vic smiles looking up at the sky. 

“Yay great...do you think we should leave town?” I ask trying to get her focused.

“It’s up to you Bells. I’m good either way.” She says leaning up against the wall. “They didn’t smell like Nomads, they were clean animal drinkers.” 

“Yeah I know but I don’t trust new vampires.” I huff wishing I could get the family of Vampires that betrayed me out of my mind

“Well that’s not very nice, you don’t even know us.” A female voice says from behind us. Vic and I spin around in surprise over not sensing them approaching. I get a good look at them both. They’re both extremely beautiful women but one is tall and slender with long wavy blonde hair, and the other is slightly shorter with long straight hair.

The shorter one holds up her hands in surrender when I back away slightly. “We don’t want any trouble, we just thought we should introduce ourselves. I’m Kate Denali and this is my sister Irina.”  


“Oh fuck.” Vic mumbles. I look over at her and see her looking wide eyed at the tall blonde Irina and I see Irina looking back at Vic with a soft smile on her face. Oh man I definitely know that look, it’s the way Esme would look at Carlisle whenever he’d get home from work. 

Vic’s found her mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

**BPOV:**

“Hi.” Irina whispers.

“Hey.” Vic smiles walking towards her.

“Irina Denali.” She smiles back holding out her hand to Vic.

“Victoria Benson.” Vic grins grabbing her hand and kissing it. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting.” She whispers moving closer to Irina. 

“I’m pretty sure I do.” Irina whispers back brushing some of Vics curly red hair out of her face before pulling her in for a deep kiss.

I look away from their intimate moment and find the other girl looking at me with a smirk firmly in place. “Can I help you?” I ask. She sends me a wink before appearing in front of me. 

“Kate Denali.” She says holding her hand out.

“Bella.” I smile tightly ignoring her hand.

Kate pulls her hand back but keeps the smirk. “Well Bella, how about we all go back to our place to talk because I don’t think them two will be separating anytime soon.” I look over she shoulder and see Irina and Victoria are still wrapped up in each other.

“You think you can break that up” I say pointing to the pair.

“Oh, just leave that to me baby doll.” She grins creeping over to them. Kate brings her hand up to Irina’s shoulder and all of a sudden spark of electricity erupt from her hands and into Irina’s body, causing it to flow into Vic’s body also. 

They both jump apart and try to calm their convulsing bodies. “AHHH. For fuck sake Kate, why?” Irina growls. 

“Calm down Rina, I was calling you but you were to wrapped up in your new lady to pay an attention to me.” She pouts.

“Well you didn’t have to shock us.” Vic growls. “What kind of power is that anyway.”

“Sorry Vicky, just think of it as me welcoming you into the family.” Kate grins before bringing her in for a tight hug, then turning to Irina and they begin excitedly talking to each other, and even though I’m a vampire I can hardly keep up with them. 

Vic smiles at them both before heading over to me with a sheepish look on her face. “Well that was unexpected.”

“Yep, I can confirm that when we came out for a drink tonight I wasn’t expecting you to find your mate.” I laugh. “But I know how long you’ve wanted this Vic. Congratulations.” I bring her in for a tight hug. I’m not good with new people but I’ve known from the start that there’d be a third person added to our little group when she found her mate. 

“Thanks Bells. So you’re alright with heading back to theirs.”

“No not really, but I know you two will need to talk.”

“You don’t have to come Bells, you can head back to the cabin. I’d never take you somewhere you’d be uncomfortable.” She smiles rubbing my arm.

“Yeah I might just...”

“NOOO.” Kate shouts cutting me off. “We’re family now so that means you’re coming.” She says grabbing my arm and pulling me down the alleyway towards a black Range Rover.

“You drove here?” I ask getting into the passenger seat as Vic and Irina cuddle up in the back. 

“Of course, just because we’re vampires doesn’t mean we have to run everywhere. I don’t want to risk messing up my hair.” Kate grins driving down the road. “I can’t wait till we get home, Carmen is just going to love you.” 

“Who’s Carmen?”

“She’s a member of our coven, sort of like the mother hen.” 

“How many are in your coven exactly?” I ask feeling some stress rising.

“5 including me and Rina. There’s also Eleazar who’s Carmens husband and our sister Tanya, but they’re all lovely people.” She says patting my leg.

I guess there’s no avoiding this. I can’t ignore Vic’s future family, covens are very close so I know Irina won’t be leaving hers for long periods of time. So I guess it’s just time to bite the bullet and meet my first coven since the Cullens. “Well they sound just great.” I tell her trying to sound as sincere as possible as we exit the town and head into a more wooded area. We drive for another 30 minutes with Kate trying to get information out of me about my life, I do my best to put her off and thankfully she gets the hint and soon she takes us off road and we’re just driving through the tress. I only have to wait another 5 minutes before I see lights ahead of me and a huge 2 story cabin comes into view. “Holy shit.” I gasp at the sight of it. 

“Yeah it’s a beauty.” Irina pipes up from the back for the first time. 

“Looks like everyone’s home.” She says pointing out the cars lined up outside the house as we drive up. As we get closer I listen out and can definitely hear and smell 3 different people in that house. Well there’s no turning back now I think to myself as Kate comes to a stop. “Let’s do this ladies.” 

We all head out of the car and make our way up to the front door, Kate reaches for the handle but before she opens the door it swings open and a younger blonde woman appears with curly blonde hair. “Hello Kate.”

“Hey Tan. Look I bought friends.” She grins pointing at us over her shoulder.

“I can see that, and who are these friends.” 

“Well the lovely redhead is Victoria Benson and the cute brunette is just Bella.” Kate says winking at me. The blonde at the door who I guess is Tanya smiles and nods at Vic before turning to me, and all of a sudden I feel like I’m seeing the world for the first time, a warm feeling soon spreads through my chest. I’ve been told about this happening...I’ve just found my mate.

“Hello Bella.” Tanya grins stepping towards me.

“Ugh you as well. So unfair.” Kate pouts crossing her arms. 

Tanya continues to move closer to me and it snaps me from my shock. “No...no...no, no ,no, no.” I whimper stumbling backwards. 

“Bella calm down.” Vic says grabbing by the arms and holding me still but I try to shove her off me. “Hey, come on Bella.” She says keeping me in a tight grip. “Maybe you girls should go inside, we’ll be in soon.” Vic calls over her shoulder. Tanya tries to put up at fight but her sisters soon drag her into the cabin as Vic pulls me away from the house so they can’t hear.

“I can’t deal with this Vic, I don’t want a mate.” 

“You don’t have a choice kid, you just found your mate.” She smiles sadly and brushes hair from my face. 

“No this can’t be happening. I need to make it stop.” I’ve heard about some vampires that completely shut off their feelings, so badly that they don’t even feel anything for their mate, the person they’re born to be with. I guess it makes it easier to hunt and feast on humans.

“Don’t you even think about it.” Vic growls holding my face between her hands. “I will not let you become an emotionless monster just because you’re scared of having a mate, you can’t let what that prick did to you hold you back from your life.” 

“You think this is just about him.” I shove her hands off me and take a few steps back. “For the first time in my life I had a family Vic, sure I had Renee and Charlie but they struggled with the whole thing. When I was with the Cullens I finally felt like I belonged somewhere. Esme was like a mother to me, always there with open arms and a smile, Carlisle was always there when ever I needed anything, Alice and Emmett were the fun siblings I never had and even though Jasper struggled with my presence we could still hang out and talk about books. Hell, even Rosalie started being a less icy to me.” I rant pacing back and forth. “They were my family Vic, I opened up my heart to them and they just chewed me up and spat me out.” 

“Bells.” Vic sighs. “I understand but you can’t let it dictate your life, there’s so much out there for you to enjoy and you’re stopping yourself because of those fuckers. They’re not worth it.” She tries to move closer but I back away again.

“And now I’m supposed to play happy families with those people because one of them decided to pick me.” 

“You know it doesn’t work that way Bella, she didn’t pick you, you two were meant to be together.” 

“That’s such horseshit.” I scoff.

“You know it’s the truth Bells, just come in the house and we can all talk. There’s absolutely no rush.” She says holding her hand out to me. 

“Vic.” I whimper pouting at her. 

Vic sighs and wiggles her hand at me. “No pressure...just talking.” 

I let out a huff and take her hand into mine. We both take our time walking to the Denali’s cabin and I feel myself start to panic as it comes into view. “You can do this Bells.” Vic says when Kate opens the door for us both.

“Come on in.” She smiles moving aside.

We enter the house and I’m immediately taken aback by how homey it smells and feels, you feel so soothed walking in. I can still feel my panic bubbling at the surface but it’s nowhere near as bad as I thought I’d be as I meet my first coven since the Cullens. Vic keeps a tight hold of my hand as I look around the room at the Denali’s. Kate, Irina and Tanya are all stood next to a black leather couch looking at me with worry, especially Tanya. To the left of the girls is an older couple. I guess that’s Carmen and Eleazar.

“Hello girls. I’m Carmen and this is my husband Eleazar.” Carmen says taking a few steps towards us. “Would you like to have a seat. Girls why don’t you give us a few minutes.” She says to Kate, Irina and Tanya. The 3 of them hesitate but a look from Carmen has them leaving the room. 

“Yes. Thank you, Carmen.” Vic smiles pulling me to one of the couches. I see her eyes moving to Irina as they all leave the room but she stays next to me. Everyone follows suit and we’re soon sat in a circle round the room.

We all sit in silence for what feels like forever and I can feel their eyes burning into me but I keep my eyes firmly on the floor. “I realize that this must be hard for you Bella but you’re safe here with us.” Carmen says.

Vic squeezes my hand so I take a deep breath and meet Carmens warm welcoming eyes. “I know it’s just a big shock.” 

She gives me a sad smile and nods her head. “That’s completely understandable, it definitely is a shock to the system to find the person you were born to be with, but I’ve known Tanya for longer than you could imagine and she’s a great girl.”

“It’s not her, I’m sure she’s a great girl but I’m just not ready for that.”

“You don’t have to do anything except talk to her. She’s a very patient woman Bella, you’d never be forced into anything you didn’t want.” Eleazar pipes up.

“I uh...I.” 

“A talk won’t kill you Bells.” Vic says as I look into her eyes, she’s never put me in an uncomfortable position before and I know she never will. 

“I guess a little chat won’t hurt.” I say and as soon as the words leave my mouth the 3 girls come speeding in. 

“Hello Bella.” Tanya smiles.

“Hey.” I nod in her direction and let go of Vic’s hand. 

“You going to be okay Bells?” Vic asks staring at Irina. I know it must have been hell not being with her new mate. 

“Go ahead Vic.” She gives me a grin and a kiss on the cheek before heading over to Irina. 

I turn to Kate and Tanya and find them still smiling brightly at me. “Is there any place we can talk?” I ask Tanya.

“We can go up to my room, it’s sound proof so we won’t have to worry about anyone listening in.” She winks nodding at Kate.

Kate whips her head towards Tanya and frowns. “How dare you. I am not nosey.”

“Sure you’re not. So, you want to?” She says pointing up the stairs. I give her a nod and she leads the way. We arrive on the third floor and she opens a big mahogany door to her bedroom, she opens it up and I’m blown away by how gorgeous it is in here. Edwards room was so bare and impersonal, whereas Tanya has colour and artwork lining her walls.

“Nice room.” 

“Thanks.” She grins closing the door behind me. “Have a seat if you want.” She says pointing to the couch against her window. 

“Uh sure.” I take a seat on the white couch and Tanya quickly joins me. “I don’t really know what to say.” I tell her after a minute of silence.

“We can talk about anything you want to Bella. I heard you tell Carmen and Eleazar that you weren’t ready for this.” She says pointing between us. 

“Yeah, it’s nothing against you I’m just not good with this stuff, I mean you are obviously stunning and seem lovely but I just can’t right now.” I see her face fall when I tell her and I feel like I’ve been punched in the gut.

“I can wait Bella, I would never force you to feel something you didn’t, but can I ask why?” Tanya whispers at the end.

“I’ve been hurt Tanya. Someone really hurt me.” Her eyes darken but she keeps her cool. “Look I don’t want to go into details but I need time, if there’s going to be anything between us then I’ll need time.” 

“I understand.” She nods. “I’d never pressure you into anything Bella and I’d certainly never hurt you, I love you so much already.” She smiles.

“You love me? How the fuck can you love me, you don’t even know me.” I shout pushing away and feelings I think I feel for her already. This is fucking ridiculous, how can I feel this way for a stranger.

“Bella...” She tries to put her hand on my leg but I jump up away from her. “Bella calm down.” Tanya walks towards me but I push her back.

“No I can’t do this, I can’t do it.” I swing her bedroom door open and race down the stairs and out the house. I hear Victoria and the rest of the Denali’s calling out to me but I keep running as far as I can.

.  
.  
.

It’s been 3 weeks since we met the Denali’s and I had my freak out over being mated to Tanya. Victoria soon came after me and had to tackle me to the ground before I made my way over the Canadian border and away from this shit storm. It took a few hours but Vic managed to calm me down and take me back to our cabin where we had a long talk about everything. After a day of anger, begging, laughter and unshed tears she managed to convince me to give Tanya and the Denali’s another chance. So for the past week I’ve been having meet ups everyday with them. I’ve actually looked forward to their visits, Kate and Irina always manage to put a smile on my face, while Carmen has been patient and loving, Eleazar has been getting to know about me and my interest. Then there’s Tanya, and as hard as it is for me to admit she’s been perfect. She couldn’t be more apologetic about coming on to strong and promised to take it slowly, now when she comes to visit we go on walks, talking about our lives. I make sure to talk about my life before Forks and becoming a vampire, making sure to stay away from life with the Cullens.

Right now I’m making my way to the Denali’s house for the first time since I left, I’m feeling pretty nervous like the first time but at least I now know what I’m walking into and I’ll be welcomed with open arms, especially from Victoria, she’s been spending a lot of her time at the Denali’s bonding with Irina. I walk through the last of the forestry that surrounds the Denali’s house and walk up their driveway. “Belly.” Kate screams swinging the front door open and leaping into my arms. 

“Hi Kate.” I laugh wrapping my arm around her waist.

“Mmm I missed you.” She says rubbing her face against my head.

“I saw you 2 days ago.” I shove Kate off me and let drag me into the house. 

“BELLA.” Everyone shouts as I walk in. I’m passed around like a doll as everyone gives me hugs. I finish giving Vic an extra-long hug as I notice one is missing.

I look around the room and try to listen out but find nothing. “Where’s Tanya?” 

“She’s out hunting right now but she shouldn’t be too long now.” Carmen smiles walking me to the couch. “Do you mind coming to my office later, I’ve got some photos I’d like to show you.” 

“Yeah, no problem, I’d love to look at them.” Carmen and I have really bonded over our love of photography. It turns out a few years ago she worked as a professor, and has been trying to get me to attend a few classes, even make a career out of it, and I’ve go to admit I’m actually considering it.

We all relax in the Livingroom with Kate trying to convince to play a new shooter game on her play station but I really have no interest in that crap. I’m talking with Carmen and Eleazar about how they met when the door opens and Tanya comes walking in. I stand as she heads towards me with a smile on her face. “Afternoon Bella.” She greets opening her arms up. I fall into them and rest my head on her shoulder. Over the past few weeks we’ve become a lot closer, touches here or there to hand holding and now hugs, we’ve not had our first kiss yet but I can definitely see it in the near future. 

“How’ve you been?” She asks brushing some hair from my face.

“Good, went on a hunt this morning then had a really nice walk here. It’s so beautiful here, I like it.” I grin grabbing her hand in mine.

“Well I’m glad because I don’t want you going anywhere.” Neither do I. “So, you want to go do more exploring.” She says nodding to the door. 

“Actually Tan could I borrow Bella before you sweep her away for the rest of the day.” Carmen says. “Why don’t you go get cleaned up, you’ve got a little blood on your shirt.” 

“Oh shit.” Tan groans. “I’ll be right back.” She speeds off upstairs and I follow Carmen into her office. 

“Let me just pull up the pictures.” She heads over to her computer putting her SD card in the side.

“Nice office.” I say looking out the huge window that overlooks the snowy mountains. I move from windows and make my way to the fire place, where the mantel piece is filled with about 20 photos. I look at all the smiling face of the Denali’s and other vampires that I’m guessing are friends. As I reach the other end of the mantel piece, to the last few photos lined up and I swear I’m about to be sick as I see 7 faces I never thought I’d see again.

“Here’s the photos Bella.” Carmen calls from her desk. “Bella.” She calls again when I don’t move from my spot. I don’t actually think I could if I wanted to. I feel Carmen walk up behind me as I look at photos of Alice, Irina and Kate laughing together with arms full of shopping bags while Emmett, Jasper and Edward carry more in the background. Then in another Carlisle, Esme, Carmen and Eleazar are sat in the back yard of this house.

“Vic.” I whisper feeling panic rise in my chest.

“Bella what’s wrong?” Carmen asks putting a hand on my back making me cry out and jump away from her.

“No, you stay away.” I cry moving further away.

“Okay Bella I won’t come closer.” She says holding her hands up in surrender. The rest of the family must’ve heard the commotion as they all come bursting into Carmens office with Vic and Tanya leading the pack. 

“Bells what’s wrong?” Vic asks coming towards me.

“Th...the photos.” I say pointing to the mantel piece. She frowns at me along with the rest of the Denali’s but follows my finger and heads to the pictures. 

She looks at them and shrugs her shoulder. “Bells I don’t get it.” She mumbles but stops when she finally sees what I’m talking about. “What the fuck.” She growls grabbing one of the pictures.

“What’s wrong Vic.” Irina says moving closer.

“Don’t Vic me.” She shouts. “You’re friends with these fuckers.” Victoria growls throwing the frame at Irina before taking me into her arms.

“The Cullens? Of course, we class them as our cousins.” Kate says grabbing the photo from Irina.

A snarl rips through Vic’s throat as she holds me tighter. “We’re leaving.” She pulls me out the office and towards the front door but Irina standing in front of it stops us. “Move Irina.”

“No. Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” She argues not moving from the door.

I stay tucked into Victoria’s arm not looking up at anyone until Tanya reaches for my hand. I glance up at her and see the same heartbroken expression I saw on the first day I left. “Bella please tell us what’s wrong. You know I’d never do anything to hurt you.” 

“I don’t know if I can believe that anymore.” I whisper getting closer to Vic. 

“Bella please just talk to me, you can’t keep running forever.” I look up at Victoria who shrugs letting me know it’s up to me. I let out a deep sigh and look around the room at the faces of the people I’ve become close to, people who were close to becoming family.

“We’d better sit down, this will take a while.” I huff walking towards the 2 seater with Vic by my side. Everyone follows and soon they’re all waiting for me to start talking. “If I tell you this I need absolutely no interruptions, this is going to be fucking hard enough without all of you starting up.” I tell them getting nods in returns. “It all started when I was 17 and moved to Forks from Arizona to live with my dad Charlie.”

.  
.  
.

“And that’s how Victoria found me, practically dead on the floor so she decided to change me to save my life and we’ve been travelling together ever since...until we met all of you.” I finish looking up at the Denali’s. For the majority of the story they managed to keep quiet but at the bad parts some growls and snarls slipped through from them all, Tanya’s and Carmens being the loudest. I stare at each of them and find pitch black eyes looking back at me but also have tears shining in them.

“I will kill them Bella. I will rip them apart.” Tanya says coming to kneel in front of me. 

“I just want to put it behind me Tan, I can’t see them. Not right now.” 

“Trust me Tanya I’ve tried.” Vic says accepting Irina’s outstretched hand. 

“Bella I am so sorry that happened to you sweetheart.” Carmen says sitting on the arm of the couch. “If we’d know what kind of people they were we’d never have gone anywhere near them, and I promise we never will again. You’re our family and family comes first.”

“I can’t blame you. In your defence, I thought the Cullens were good people before I knew what kind of monsters they truly were.” I rest my head on Tanyas shoulder as Vic pulls Irina onto her lap.

“One thing I’m confused about.” Kate says raising her hand. “Why did you save her Vic? If your friend was trying to kill her.”

“James was trying to kill Bella that’s true. He was a hunter so once he caught a scent of someone he wanted there was no stopping him, even though Laurent and I tried to stop him, I felt a pull to Bella the second I saw her, I didn’t want her dead. Edward knew that after he killed James, but he didn’t want another vampire anywhere near Bella so he told everyone I was trying to kill her...when actually that was what he was into.” Vic explains earning another round of growls. “So, I found Bella and felt the pull when I saw her again, I just knew I had to save her. It turned out she actually saved me, I was happy for the first time in a long time and changed my diet.” 

Kate nods and continues to ask questions about her life before we met. I tune them out and turn my focus to Tanya when she nudges me. “I’m so proud of you Bella, I can’t even imagine how hard telling us what happened to you.” 

I give her a smile and grab her hand tightly in mine. “Well you were right, I can’t keep running...and I don’t want to run from you.” 

.  
.  
.

“Soooooo, hot date tonight Bells.” Vic says from where she’s lounging on my bed.

“Yes Vic you know I’m going on a date with Tanya tonight, you’ve known for a whole week, you actually helped her ask me.” 

“Oh yeah.” She grins. Victoria and I have been getting a lot closer to the Denali’s since I told them what happened with the Cullens last month. I’ve been going into more detail with Tanya about my life and she told me all about her life in Slovakia, Sasha, the Volturi, her ‘succubus’ life with her sisters and how they all met the Cullens. We’ve shared a lot of special moments over the last month so I had no problem accepting her offer of a first date. 

“How do I look?” I have no idea what Tanya has planned for tonight so I went with a white shirt, tight black jeans and black ankle boots to finish the outfit off.

“Beautiful.” She gives me a wink before standing up from the bed. “Well Tanya should be here any minute so I’ll head off to the Denali’s, Irina’s waiting for me in her bed.”

“Thanks for that image.” I shout as she leaves the house. I complete my outfit and begin to pace as I wait for Tanya to arrive. This will be the first time I’ve been out with anyone since Edward, Vic always tried to get me to branch out a bit to meet people but I never went for it, and now that I’ve met Tan I’m actually glad, I waited for the right person. 

“Here we go.” I mumble as I hear a car heading towards the cabin. I check my hair one more time in the mirror before leaving the house and getting into her car.

“I was going to get the door for you.” Tanya pouts at me, I lean over and give her a kiss on the cheek.

“Happy?”

“Very. Lets get this date going.” We both hold hands and sit in a comfortable silence as Tanya drives us to whatever she’s got planned. I told her I don’t really want a big fuss so I’m pretty interested to see what she does. She drives us for about 30 minutes before we slowly head up a hill. “We’re going to have to walk a bit.” She says shutting the car off and coming around the car to grab my hand. “There’s only so far the car can go.”

“It’s fine. Not like I’m going to get cold.” Tanya lets out one of her beautiful laughs and wraps her arm around my shoulder to pull me closer. As we make our way up the dark mountain through the tall trees, I get lost in how beautiful it is here. Ever since I arrived here I’ve felt such a sense of freedom, even though for the past 40 years I’ve been travelling around the world freely with Victoria. I never truly comfortable, maybe even before that in my human life, but as soon as I met Tanya and the Denali’s and let them into my life I’ve never felt better. 

I feel a cool hand on my cheek, bringing me out of my thoughts. “Hey there.” Tanya grins. “Welcome back.”

“Sorry...I got lost for a minute them.” I knew if I was still human I’d be blushing from the loving look she’s giving me.

“No problem, you look beautiful when you’re away with the fairies.” She laughs. “And I didn’t want to interrupt but we’re here.” Tanya spins me around to show me our date. On top of the snowy mountain is a large circle of candles and in the middle is a pile of thick quilts, cushions and blankets. “You said you didn’t want much so I thought we could just relax and talk without my family or Victoria butting in every 5 minutes.” 

“I love it. Thank you.” A happy grin comes across her face and she drags me over to the beds.

“Well that’s not all, I did set this up for a reason.” We both sit on the ground and Tanya tells me to close my eyes and lie down.

“This is a bit weird Tan.” I push down the nerves and focus on Tanyas hands on my body that are lowering my whole body to the pillows.

“Open.” She whispers against my cheek. My eyes flicker open and my breath stops. “Victoria told me you’d never seen them before even though you spent so much time in cold climates, and that’s just a crime in my eyes.”

“Oh my god...it’s incredible.” I stare up at the Alaskan Northern lights. Tonight it’s a mix of purple, green and blue with a billion bright stars shining down on us. “You’re right, it is a crime that I’ve never seen this.” I lift my hand and try to follow to beautiful swirl in the sky.

“Yeah it’s pretty weird.” 

“Fuck I wish I brought my camera.” I huff falling into the pillows.

Tanya props herself up onto her elbow and looks down at me. “Well there’s nothing stopping us from coming again.” I look up at her and feel my insides melt at the look she’s giving me.

“I’d love to come back.” I smile staring back up at the sky. “It’s beautiful.”

Tanya strokes her finger down my cheek and lets out a sigh. “I couldn’t agree more.” I turn my head to find her still looking down at me.

“You’re cute.” I laugh.

“I’m serious.” She whispers. And I know she is, no one’s ever looked at me like that, no one’s ever made me feel the way she does. I really think I could be falling for Tanya Denali, and I couldn’t be happier with it. 

Tanya continues to stare down at me with her darkened eyes flickering down to my lips every now and then. I know exactly what she wants and I’m pretty sure I want the same thing. I raise my hand to brush it along her cheek, causing her eyes to close and lean into my touch, I feel a surge of confidence run through me at the thought of this beautiful woman wanting me and the next thing I know I’m flipping our positions and pressing my lips to her soft ones. She makes a surprised noise at the back of her throat but she quickly comes to her senses and is kissing me back. 

Oh yes…this is definitely what I want.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter will be filled with time jumps as I want to get to the good stuff, not just a load of filler chapters, and I’m not very good at them anyway. 
> 
> In this story Bella was close to the whole Rez when she was a kid not just Jacob.
> 
> Enjoy.

**BPOV:**

**5 YEARS LATER:**

“Tan, baby, would you please hurry up.” I call up the stairs.

“I’ll be down in a minute sweetheart.” She sings.

“See you in 15 then.” I mumble walking over to the couch. 

Today is the 5th anniversary of the day we first met, and it’s been absolutely incredible since I fully let Tanya into my life. At first I’ll admit I was a bit frigid due to my past but now I’m a whole new and improved Bella. For me it was a big risk opening up my heart and mind to the Denali’s but it was the best decision I ever made, having a family that’s got my back and loves me unconditionally, it’s just the best feeling. And then there’s my Tanya, my sweet, sexy, generous, loving and drop dead gorgeous mate. She opened up my mind in so many ways, the main one being sexually and I cannot wait to explore that some more on our romantic getaway this weekend. 

“She still packing?” Kate throws herself down next to me on the couch, pulling me from thinking about all the naughty things me and Tan will be getting up to.

I huff and cross my arms. “She’s been at it for 2 hours...there better be something fun in her case for me.” I mumble picking at my jeans. Kate just laughs and pats me on my head before running off to do whatever it is she does and now I’m all alone as Carmen and Eleazar are off somewhere while Irina and Victoria left this morning for their anniversary also.

“Okay moody I’m all done.” Tanya grins landing at the bottom of the staircase with her arms full of luggage. 

“You really need that much?” I laugh nodding at the 2 suitcases. “We’re only going for a week, and I don’t plan on letting you wear much.” 

She drops her bags and makes her way over to me. “Well now that’s just for me to know and you to find out my dear Isabella.” Tanya purrs into my ear.

“Yeah, I’m good with that, lets go.” I grab her bags with one hand, Tanya with the other and leave the Denali’s to get this weekend started. 

.  
.  
.

“This is beautiful, we’re definitely going to have to make this a regular place we visit.” Tanya sighs resting her naked back against my front as we watch the sunrise from our cottage that overlocks the Loch in Scotland. 

I nod against her neck in agreement and pull her body to me. There’s absolutely nothing better than being skin on skin with someone you love so deeply. We’ve been at the cottage for 3 days and this is the first time the two of us have left to bed. So we went for a hunt then came back home to watch the sunset, but I’m hoping it’ll hurry up because the feel of her against me is getting me going again.

“Mmm Bella.” She moans as I nibble on her neck.

“That is a beautiful sunset, but I prefer the views of you beneath me.” I take her lobe into my mouth causing her to shudder against me.

“Take me to bed Bells.” As soon as those words leave her mouth I scoop her into my arms and place her on our king size bed. 

As Tan settles against the pillows I hover above her, and lean down and kiss the beautiful woman below me, softly, sweetly. I leave Tans lips just as the blonde’s hands were threading into my hair, I gently kiss her chin then moved to her neck, she kiss the mating mark I had made when we’d fist mated all those years ago, I then kiss my way to Tanyas perfect chest. My hand resting on one breast and my mouth settling over the other, as my thumb teased one nipple my tongue did the same on the other, pinching the way she like then sucking it into my mouth, Tan moans my name and arched her back, her hips starting to roll against my stomach trying to find the friction it needed. I move my way down my lovers body, kissing softly at her flesh as I go. As I reach the apex of her thighs I look up at Tanya, who was biting her lip in anticipation with her dark eyes staring down at me, I softly blow on the damp flesh causing her eyes to roll back in her head. 

“Look at me baby.” Once I have Tan's eyes on me again I leaned down and gently lick against the slick folds, she groans and buries her hands in my hair trying to hold me closer against her.

"Fuck" she murmured softly. I find her clit and sucked on it gently causing her hips to buck, I used both hands to hold them down causing Tan to growl at me and continued sucking and licking. When I knew she was getting close, I slowed my ministrations 

"Baby" Tan whines and growls moving her hips to get me to come back.

"Soon." I say moving a hand off Tanyas hip and taking her hand linking our fingers. I kiss her soft thighs until she had calmed a little then gave her folds another lick, this time she slid a finger inside her making Tan's hips fly off the bed. 

"Oh fuck yes." She calls out. "More." I pull a finger out but quickly add another one Tanyas grip on her hand tightened as she sped up the thrusts, and if I was human I’d definitely have a broken hand but I pick up the pace and placed light kisses over her clit as I move inside her. "I'm so close.” She moans so I move back up her body and bite her neck just the way she likes. "Oh fuck Bella, I love you so much, don't stop please." she begged "I'm gonna cum baby." she whispers in my ear.

I change the angle of my thrusts, going deeper and reaching that spot she knew would be Tanyas undoing just like always. "I love you too." I tell her. "Cum for me baby."

"Ohhhhh fuck" Tan screams as she reaches her peak, arched up me and calling out my name repeatedly as she came hard, shuddering through the orgasm. I hold her close and kiss her as she started to come down off the high. Once she sagged against the bed, I withdraw my wet fingers, earning a moan from the spent woman under her who was looking like she had passed out, lay next to her and gently stroked back her messed up curly hair, waiting for her to come back down to earth. “That was really good.” She whispers with her eyes still closed.

“I’m glad you enjoyed.” I laugh kissing her cheek. I stroke her bare stomach as she opens are eyes and turns them towards me. “You remember our first time.”

Her eyes fall closed and she takes a deep breath. “I’ll never forget. Best day of my life.” Tan grins rolling on top of me and sitting on my stomach, running her fingers along the mating mark on my neck. “I nearly lost my mind with excitement when I found out I was your first.”

“I remember. You wanted to go slow and sexy at first then when you found out I’d never done it before we were going at it like animals.” I laugh thinking back to the way her eyes darkened and the growl that came out of her throat when I told her, after that there was no stopping us. The whole family had to go out for the weekend because of the noises we were making. 

“Well that was the hottest thing I’ve ever heard, knowing that I was going to be your first and last.” She moans rocking her hips against my stomach. “Still drives me crazy.” 

I sit up and wrap my arms around her waist while trailing kisses down her neck. “Let’s do something about that then.” 

“Yes please.” I flip her over and begin to kiss her deeply. Just as we start go get going Tanya’s phone starts to ring. “Leave it.” I groan against her lips.

“They wouldn’t call unless it was important.” She kisses me one more time before pushing me off and grabbing her phone. I flop back onto the bed with a pout.

“Yes Kate?”

_“Hello to you to dear sister. Sorry to interrupt your sex fuelled getaway but the Cullens called today, they’re back in the States and want to visit.”_

I whip my head towards Tanya when Kates words come through the phone. That’s I haven’t heard that name in years, after I told Tan about everything I became a lot more confident in myself and soon my fear and sadness over what the Cullens did to me soon turned to hate. “What? We told them 5 years ago we wanted nothing to do with them anymore.” Tanya growls jumping from the bed.

_“But we didn’t tell them why. You know what they’re like can’t take no for an answer and they’re the perfect Cullens so when people ditch them they want to know why.”_ Those motherfuckers, they can never let anything be.

“Fuck. So they’re definitely coming.”

_“They’ll be here in a couple days.” She huffs. “Carmen wants to kill them but Eleazar said we had to let you and Bella know, that it’s up to her.”_ Tanya looks to me for the first time and I see her eyes soften.

“Bells?” She asks.

Face to face with the Cullens for the first time in over 50 years, it’s something I’ve thought about a few times. What I’d do if I ever saw them again, a lot of it involved me bashing Edwards smug face into the ground. This might actually be my only chance to confront them. “Let them come.” I grin at Tanya who smirks back at me.

“We’ll be home tomorrow Kate.” She hangs up the phone and jumps on top of me with a laugh. 

.  
.  
.

“You think they’ll be long?” I ask looking at the clock that reads **11:56** Fuck I wish Vic was here. Her and Irina decided to go to Austria for their Anniversary but were so busy in the bedroom that they didn’t charge their phones and didn’t get the messages until early this morning so they’re trying as hard as they can to get back soon.

“Carlisle said they’d be at 12 and you know how anal he is about stuff like that.” Kate grins from her spot on the couch. 

“Yeah that’s true.” I don’t know if I can do this anymore, somehow I feel like I’m about to throw up over the thought of them driving towards the house, what am I going to be like when they actually arrive.

Arms wrapping around my waist pull me from my thoughts causing me to jump in shock. “You okay Bells?” Tanya whispers resting her chin on my shoulder.

“I’m freaking out a bit Tan.” 

“Hey.” She turns me and lifts my chin so I’m looking at her. “If you can’t do this then say the word, we can stop them before they get near the house.” 

“I don’t know what I want.” I say falling into her arms.

“Well you better figure it out soon Belly.” Kate says pointing out the window. I look out and see 2 cars approaching the house, I didn’t even hear them driving up. 

“Fuck, I can’t do this Tan...I can’t see them.” I whisper feeling a panic attack starting.

“Okay Bells calm down. Let’s go to our room.” She says leading towards the stairs. “Don’t say anything, just get rid of them and keep your cool Kate.” Tanya tells her making Kate pout. “I mean it.”

“I’ll be good. I know this is Bella’s choice.” She salutes. “I can still scare them if they don’t leave right.”

“Knock yourself out Kate.” She says pulling me up the rest of the stairs. We enter our bedroom and I sit myself on our bed, Tanya places herself next to me and wraps her arms around me. “Everything will be find Bells, they won’t let them be here longer than 2 minutes.”

“What if they know it’s me?” I whisper hearing the car doors slam shut. 

“They won’t hear us and you don’t have your human scent anymore, they might recognize the smell slightly but they wouldn’t ever guess you.”

“Okay.” I nod cuddling into her neck. I feel myself start to calm down as I lay in Tanyas strong arms. I soon feel her tense against me when the front door swings open and multiple pairs of feet enter the house.

“Hello Carmen, Eleazar, Kate.” Carlisle greets.

“Cullens.” Kate says coldly. “Where’s dickward?” I feel Tanya laugh with me at Edwards nickname, and I hear Carmen and Eleazar try to stifle their own laughter. I love that girl.

“Edward is away visiting family, he’s not been his self since he lost his mate all those years ago.” Esme pipes up. Yeah sure he is bitch. 

“Yeah I’m sure he is.” Kate scoffs as if she just read my mind. “So not to be rude but what the fuck are you all doing here?” 

“We wanted a visit, is that a problem?” Emmett growls.

“Yes, especially when we told you not to come.” Carmen says. Pretty sure I’ve never heard her that angry before. 

“Why was it you told us not to come? We were very surprised when we got your phone call.” Carlisle says.

“A few years back we received some news concerning the way your family treat people, so we decided we don’t want fuck all to do with you.” Kate tells them.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Rosalie scoffs.

“Exactly what she said Rosalie and it’s not our place to go into it, anyway it’ll be a bit too crowded now with Irina and Tanya finding their mates.” Eleazar says.

“Ah, so that’s what the new smells are.” I hear Jasper say.

“Is that him up there now with Tanya, can we meet him?” Carlisle says.

“Yes, SHE is up there with Tanya and no you can’t meet them.” Kate growls. “Now how about you all leave because I’m losing my patience.” 

“Kate where is this coming from? We’re family.” Esme gasps. 

“The only thing you are, is getting on my nerves, now leave before I fry you all.” I hear sparks flying from Kate and gasps from the Cullens.

“Whoa no need to get aggressive dude.” Emmett laughs.

“Well you’ve got 5 seconds to get out my house dude.” I hear no movement from the Cullens causing all the Denali’s to growl in anger. “I WON’T SAY IT AGAIN BITCHES.” Kate shouts followed by feet speeding out the cabin. “YEAH THAT’S RIGHT AND DON’T FUCKING COME BACK.” 

“Oh shit.” I laugh hearing the cars speed away.

“You can always count on Kate.” Tan grins kissing my head and pulling me downstairs. 

We reach the bottom just as Kate is strutting back in the door with a huge grin on her face. “Was that good or what?” She laughs holding her arms open.

I join her laughter and leap into her open arms. “That was the best thing ever Kate. Thank you.” I kiss her cheek and hug round her neck.

“Ooooh careful Belly, don’t want Tan to get jealous.” 

“Shut up.” I shove her back and fall back into Tans arms.

Eleazar and Carmen join us with matching smiles. “Well I don’t expect they’ll be back anytime soon.”

“They better not.” Kate scoffs moving to the TV. “You want to play this new fighting game I got Bella?”

“Sure.” I shrug sitting next to her on the floor quickly kissing Tanya goodbye as she leaves for a hunt while Carmen and Eleazar relax on the couch to make sure Kate doesn’t wreck another flat screen when she loses. This is the life. 

.  
.  
.

**10 YEARS LATER:**

“You sure you’re ready for this Bella?” Tan asks me from her spot next to me with her hand held firmly in mine. 

“It’s been 65 years Tan, it’s time.” I tell her as we stand at the ‘Welcome to Forks’ sign. I can’t actually believe it’s been so long since I’ve been here. When Vic saved me and I completed my new-born phase I considered coming back to watch over Charlie, but a few years after my change he was shot in the line of duty, some out of towners tried to rob a store. Vic went to the funeral for me as I was going crazy and wanted to track those boys down and rip them apart. She told me that pretty much the whole town came out to send him off like the hero he was. So today I’m heading to his grave for the first time, to begin with I was worried that people might recognize me until Vic kindly reminded me that kids I went to school with would be in their 80s or dead. 

“Then let’s do this.” She squeezes my hand and we slowly make our way down the road. It’s 9pm and pitch black so I know we don’t have to worry about the nosey people of this town seeing two new people arriving in Forks. “I can’t believe I’ve never been here it’s nice, peaceful.” 

“If only it had been you living here when I moved and not the Cullens.” 

A grin spreads across her face and she pulls me closer. “Well I’m not too sure how we would have met because there’s no I could pass for a student.”

“Yeah especially not with those bad boys.” I wink nodding towards my favourite part of her body that’s currently covered by an extremely tight vest top. “And you could’ve been a teacher.” 

“Oh, a teacher, does my little Bella have a naughty fantasy about me being your strict teacher.” She grins.

“Tan...don’t make it pervy.” I say trying to get the thought of her in a tight skirt out my mind.

“Too late, my mind is going wild with this bit of information. You just wait till we get home.” She laughs pulling be back down the road and towards the cemetery that’s just ahead. 

We enter the graveyard and I walk to the back where Vic told me he was buried. The black headstone next to the pine trees. Tanya hangs back slightly as I spot Charlies name ahead of me. I brush off some of the dirt and leaves on the top and crouch down to run my fingers over his name. “Hey dad.” I whisper feeling the tears gather in my eyes. “I brought you something.” I lay the flowers I bought and a bottle of his favourite beer to rest on the head stone. 

“I’m so sorry. I should’ve been there.” 

“Bella...”

I hold up my hand to cut Tanya off from telling me to stop blaming myself, but I wanted to go back to Forks to look out for him, it just wasn’t soon enough. I know if I was there I could’ve killed those little shits before they hurt anyone. “If I had just listened to you then none of this would’ve ever happened. You never liked him from the start.”

“And I’m sorry I’ve not been to see you since now. I was scared to come back here, so many demons, but I’m better now. I met someone.” I smile looking over my shoulder at Tanya. “I was so hurt by what he did to me, not trusting anyone and then I met Tan. She’s incredible Charlie, I know you’d love her, and her family.” I smile cleaning around the grave more.

“I remember waking up with Vic with my face and name being everywhere, you never gave up until your last days. You were an incredible dad Charlie, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you more often, but I promise to visit more. We live in Alaska so I can come down whenever.” I hear some kids approaching not too far off to I know I need to wrap this up. “I need to get going now, but I’ll be back next month for your birthday.” I stand up and place a kiss on the headstone. “I love you dad.”

Tanya reaches her hand out and I link our fingers together. “I’m proud of you baby.” She says kissing my neck. 

“Thank you. Now how about a tour of Forks? We’ll start at my house.”

“I’d love to but we should probably go through the woods if that’s okay, a crowd is heading towards us.”

“Yeah that’s fine with me, I’m not scared anymore.” I stop and pull Tanyas face towards me and kiss her gently. “I know I’m safe with you.” 

“Always. Let’s go, Vic, Irina and Kate are meeting us outside your old house in a few hours.” We head into the forest and walk for miles, just talking about my life with Charlie and the visits I’d have in the summer, the shitty truck her bought me but how much I loved it anyway. Tan suggest I should get another Truck when we get back considering I’m not into fancy sports cars like the rest of the family. 

“Yeah we’ll see, it’s just up there.” I say pointing to the spot Edward left me for dead. “The house isn’t too far ahead, I wonder who lives there now.” I go to walk forward but Tanya grabs my arm.

“You hear that?” She asks with a frown on her face. I listen out and it sounds like a stampede of horses are heading towards us. “Well that doesn’t sound good.” She mumbles when growls start up.

“I remember when Vic saved me she mentioned something about wolves chasing her out of town.”

Tanya looks at me with wide eyes. “Shifters live here?” 

“What’s a shifter?”

“You’re about to find out.” She says grabbing my arm and jumping us up into a tree just as 5 wolves burst out of the tress growling and snapping at us. 

“Those are big wolves.” I mumble looking down at them. 

“They’re a different kind of wolf. They’re humans that shift to wolves.” She laughs as they try to jump at us but fail and fall on their ass.

“No fucking way. They’re human.” I look down at them and notice the biggest one staring up at me. “Look boys or girls we don’t want any trouble, I just want to look at my childhood home then leave.” The big brown one growls at the others and they stop jumping, it then heads into the tress and comes back seconds later human...a human I recognise. “Jacob?” I gasp in shock.

“Bella? Holy shit, I thought it was you.” 

“You’re a fucking wolf?”

“Yeah and you’re a fucking blood sucker. How did that happen?”

“Call off your guard dogs and we can talk.” I say nodding to the 4 wolves still slightly growling at me.

“Go back to the Rez, I’ll be back later.” He orders making the wolfs immediately leave.

“You the boss or something and how the hell do you still look like a teenager?” I laugh jumping down with Tanya following behind. Jacob takes a look at me before letting out a loud laugh and bringing me into a massive bear hug.

“We all thought you were dead.” He mumbles against my shoulder.

“I kind of am.” 

He pulls back from the hug and frowns at me. “You’re right in front of me, you’re still here, just a little different.” He grins before looking over my shoulder. “Who’s this?”

“Oh, shit sorry.” I grab Tan’s hand and pull her next to me. “This is Tanya Denali, my mate.”

“Wow.” Jake laughs before letting out a low whistle. “Nice one Bells. Jacob Black.” He grins holding his hand out to Tanya who gives it a shake back, she knows some about Jacob from the stories I’ve told her about my human life. I’m sure she’ll be her usual lovely self.

“Nice to meet you Jacob, Bella’s told me a lot about you.” 

“Nice to meet you.” He turns back to me and shakes his head. “Bella fucking Swan. I can’t believe it, so what the hell happened?”

“How long you got?” I ask as we all start walking.

“Well how long does it take to tell me what you’ve been up to for the past 60 years?”

I take a deep breath and nod. “Okay then, I better get started.”

.  
.  
.

“And then we bumped into my best friend from 65 years ago, who still looks like he’s 18.” I finish. I look down at my watch and I’m surprised it only took a couple hours to go through all of that.

“Those fucking Cullens, please tell me you know where they are.” Jacob growls just like he did when I was telling that part of the story.

“They came to see us about 10 years ago but we kicked them out, Bella didn’t want us to start anything. We’ve got no idea where they are right now though.” Tanya huffs with her arm wrapped around my shoulder as we sit on the forest floor. "Hopefully we'll never have to see them again."

He nods but I can still see the anger rippling through his body. “You know I remember the pack murmuring about the Cullens when you went missing but I didn’t truly understand why until I phased. Everyone was so worried when you went missing Bells, the whole town was out looking for you, the pack hardly rested because Billy and the elders had us constantly out looking.” 

“Wow that’s...wow.”

“People care about you Bells, we all missed you on the Rez. We all had a bonfire in your honour when no one could find you, the Elders said it was a set your soul free kind of thing.”

“Thanks...I guess.” I mumble.

“Yeah it’s a bit weird but done with the best intentions.” He shrugs.

“So is everyone on the Rez like you? Leah, Seth, Paul...the whole gang.” I ask thinking about all my friends from when we were kids. I used to love coming down to the Rez in the summers I’d spend with Charlie, playing in the sea, BBQ’s and water fights with my best friends, but we all soon drifted apart as you do when we hit our messy teen years. 

“Yep we all got the gene. It used to be we would change when Vampires were around, well that’s what the elders told us to make us hate all of you but it actually just seems to be just random, most just change when they turn 18.” He tells me stretching his muscular legs out, Jacob used to be such a little skinny kid. “Hey why don’t you come to the Rez and see everyone, they’ll be so happy to find out you’re alive.” He grins.

“Didn’t you just tell us about a treaty the elders made with the Cullens, I don’t think they’ll be too happy to have ‘blood suckers’ on their land.” Tanya says. 

“Oh, no that was the old elders, they’re all dead now and we all kind of run things. I’m alpha of the Quileute tribe.” Jake grins puffing out his chest. “Come on Bella, everyone will be over the moon to see you.” He jumps up and holds a hand out to each of us.

I look to Tanya who shrugs at me. “Up to you gorgeous.” 

“Okay let’s do it.” I nod grabbing Jacobs hand and he pulls me and Tanya from the floor.

“This is going to be so cool, I can’t wait to see everyones faces.” He laughs leading the way to the Rez. 

“You sure you’re okay with this Bella?” Tanya asks.

“Yeah it’ll be fine, and if it does go wrong it’s not like we can’t out run a few doggies.” I tell her letting out a laugh when Jacob scoffs. 

We walk for about 30 minutes before I get a strong whiff of dog. “Wow, that’s pretty strong.” Tanya coughs scrunching up her nose slightly.

“Yeah well you don’t smell like roses yourself blondie.” Jacob huffs.

I slap her stomach and pinch her nose. “It’s not that bad Tan.” As we make our way onto the Rez I see people coming out of their houses, obviously smelling the two vamps on their land. “It’s just like I remember.” We continue further down the road where a large group of people are gathered waiting. 

“What the hell is this Jacob?” A deep voice from the back says. The group part and out walks a man in his late 30’s. 

“It’s fine Sam.” Jake says holding his hand up. 

Oh shit. “Sam...Sam Uley.” I laugh. Man he looks the exact same, I really thought we would be dead.

His dark eyes move to me and I see a frown cross his face as he tries to work my face out. “Oh my god.” He whispers with wide eye. “Bella?”

“In the flesh...kinda.” 

“Wh..what happened?” He asks walking forward.

Before I can answer Jake steps forward and does it for me. “That fucking Cullen practically beat her to death, but the redhead you guys were chasing saved her.”

Sam nods with his eyes closed and takes a deep breath to calm himself. He then makes his way over to us and I feel Tan tense net to me. “I’m so sorry Bella, we all knew something was off with that messy haired prick. I should’ve done something when I had the chance.” He whispers with his head bowed. “Please forgive me.” 

“Hey, look at me.” I grab his face and level our eyes. “This is not your fault, there’s no way anyone could’ve stopped this okay.” I bring him in for a tight hug and feel some of the tension leave his body.

“So, who’s this?” He asks pulling out of our hug and wiping the tears from his eyes.

I turn to Tan and grab her hand in mine again. “This beautiful woman is my mate Tanya.”

Sam’s eyes go wide as he looks between the two of us. “Ha...nice one Bells. Nice to meet you Tanya.” He holds his hand out and she shakes it firmly.

“You too.” She smiles. I know she’s completely out of her comfort zone here bit I love her so much for making this work for me. I’ve really missed these guys so much. 

“Well I hope you both know you’re always welcome here.” He says obviously sensing Tanyas uneasiness. “Now come with me, there’s a lot of people that will be happy to see you.”

.  
.  
.

“Then our parents come running into the kitchen to find out what the noise was, and they find the 4 of us covered head to toe in cake batter Sue had just made.” Jake laughs telling everyone the story of the things him, me, Leah and Paul would get up to when we were kids. “After that we were all grounded for 2 weeks.” He finishes with a grin as everyone laughs at the thought of 4 5 year olds looking up at their parents with innocent floury expressions. 

“Who knew you were such a trouble maker.” Tanya winks giving me a nudge. 

“Oh, Bella was the worst of us all...always thinking up new ways to get us in trouble.” Leah laughs from her spot across from me.

“Yeah, yeah.” I mumble with a grin that hasn’t left my face since we got here.

After I had my talk with Sam he dragged me through the Rez telling everybody that ‘little Bella Swan was alive’. At first I got a few odd looks from people from people who had no idea who I was and still had the prejudice words of the Elders lingering in the back of their minds, but one look from Sam and Jacob had them lowering their judgemental gaze. When Sam took me down to his house that’s when the real fun began, we turned to corner of a house and I came face to face with the people I grew up with Leah, Seth, Paul, Quil and Embry, they all look the exact same except being a little taller and beefy. I gave them a wave and a grin and soon I was being dog pilled by them all as they shout in happiness over my being here, once they got off me I looked up to see Leah hanging back slightly with a frown. I frown back and tell her “If the wind changes your face will stick like that”, that’s something her mum would always say to us when we were upset that I had to leave to go back to Phoenix. Once those worlds leave my mouth the frown goes, tears stream down her face and I’m catching Leah in my arms. 

It took some calming down but I managed to finally peel Leah off me who throws multiple questions in my face. Sam manages to get them all to back off slightly and we head to the fire pit, sit in a circle so I can answer any questions they may have about what the hell has been going on with my life. After answering about a million questions from the pack about my life now, I finally get to find out what’s been going on with them. Life for the pack has been pretty much the same for Jacob, Leah, Seth and Paul as they have yet to find their mates, Quil imprinted on a little kid but have only ever had a platonic relationship, even when she got older. Whereas Jared imprinted on Kim, both of them moved away years ago, and are growing old together in Seattle with 4 kids and 11 grandkids keeping them company. And then there is Sam, the hardest story to hear. Sam met is mate Emily back when I was human and they were the perfect couple, Sam always said once they had children he would stop phasing so they could raise their babies together, and that’s what happened, a few years after I went missing Emily fell pregnant with their first child and Sam stopped phasing, but sadly at the 6-month mark there were pain complications and Emily started to bleed so they had to rush her to the hospital, to get the baby out. The pack was waiting in the hospital when the doctor came out and told him that his wife and daughter didn’t survive. That night Sam couldn’t control his anger and left the Rez in his wolf form and didn’t come back for 8 months, after that he stayed as Alpha with the pack, thinking that his work here wasn’t done and staying with them all made him feel like he still had a family. Then 9 years ago he decided enough was enough, he was ready to let go and become human, grow old and finally meet up with his girls. Everyone went silent as Sam retold his story, even though they lived through it and it happened so long ago I can see how hard it still is for them to hear. So much has happened, it really has been a lifetime.

We all sit in silence for a few minutes everyone getting lost in their own thoughts. I watch the fire burn away as I rest my head onto Tanyas shoulder and grab her hand firmly in mine. I couldn’t even imagine losing Tan, this woman has become my entire world and there’s no way I could survive in this world without her. I stay resting against Tanya for a couple more minutes before the vibration of Tanyas phone interrupts the silence. She pulls out her phone and swears. “I forgot to tell the girls where we were. Hey Kate.”

_“Hello dear sister, I was just calling to find out what the hell is going on. You weren’t where you said you would be and when we tried to follow your scent it disappeared into a dog smell.” Kate huffs._

“Yeah sorry about that, we met some of Bella’s friends from her human life, and it turns out they’re shape shifters?” Tan tells her. I look around and see everyone listening in.

_“WHAT?” She screeches. “What the hell do they shift into? Poodles.”_

Everyone around the fire lets out deep chuckles at shakes their head at our lovely Kate. I already told them all about my new family the Denali’s and everyone seemed to enjoy the Kate stories the most.

“No Katrina. They shift into wolves.” Tanya sighs. 

_“Oooh that’s pretty cool. Our Belly is just a supernatural magnet isn’t she.” Kate laughs. “So, should we all just head home then?”_

Tanya looks up at me and I look over to Jake and Sam and I can see them having a silent conversation between them. The both nod and Sam turns to us with a smile. “They’re you family Bella, and you’re ours. All of you will be welcomed here.” 

“Thank you Sam.” Tanya says. “You get that Kate?”

_“I sure did, we’ll see you in a minute.”_

Tanya pockets her phone and grins at the pack. “I hope you’re all ready for hurricane Kate to come rolling through.” Tan laughs and I join in knowing Kate is going to have a field day with the wolves. I lean back against Tanya and watch as the pack grab into the cooler and grab out some hotdogs to roast on the fire. It’s still so weird not being able to eat anymore, when I was human I had a pretty healthy appetite then it was just gone. “Here we go.” Tan says as I hear multiple footsteps running towards us.

I stand up just as Vic, Irina and Kate blur in front of us. “Hey there.” Kate grins.

“Hi.” I hug all the girls then turn to the pack. “Guys this is Kate, Victoria and Irina.” I say pointing to the girls. “Girls this is Sam, Jacob, Seth, Embry, Quil and Leah. The wolfs that live here on the Rez.” Everyone nods to each other with smiles and then I hear a whimper come from Leah. I look over and see her staring wide eyed at Kate, who’s looking right back with the same expression.

“HA. No way.” I laugh slapping my leg. Kate shoves me away by my face and walks over to Leah who’s still looking at her with wide eyes. The rest of the pack look on in shock as Kate comes to a stop in front of Leah.

“Wow...you’re beautiful.” Kate whispers causing Leah to look down with a light pink covering her cheeks.

I look to Tan, Vic and Irina and see them all with great big smiles on their faces, Kate’s been waiting just as long as them to find her mate and even though she hides it well with humour and sarcasm, we know she’s been hurting about being the only one of us without one. I then look over to the pack and see them just as shocked as Leah was, I’m sure none of them never expected her to mate with a Vampire, what used to be their sworn enemy. But I can see soft smiles appearing on their faces as Kate bring Leah into her arms and Leah buries her face into Kates neck, the biggest smiles are on Seth, Jacob and Sam, those 3 knowing how hard it was for Leah when she changed and lost Sam. 

You know, I would never of thought of those two being together, but now seeing them stood in front of each other it seems so perfect. They’re the definition of Yin and Yang. Leah is serious and stoic but Kate is giddy and loud. Leah is tanned and dark, where Kate is extremely pale and platinum blonde...I bet even before she was human. Leah is a Wolf and Kate is a Vampire. Leah’s always been an introvert, whereas Kate’s always been an in your face extrovert, and I know it’ll work so perfectly. 

“Anywhere we can go and talk?” Kate asks holding Leah’s hand and running her thumb over her knuckles. “I want to know everything.” 

Leah just nods, keeping a hold of Kate’s hand and walking away without either of them looking back.

“Uh, what just happened.” Paul asks breaking the silence.

“Our girl found her imprint.” Sam smiles sitting down.

“Jesus Bella...you’re like a mate magnet.” Vic laughs wrapping her arm round my shoulder.

“Can you get me one.” Seth grins.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

**BPOV:**

“Fuck.” I whisper throwing my body up against the tree in the woods and quickly peek round for any dangers. I scan the dense foggy forest but thankfully everything looks to be all clear I breathe a sigh of relief and slide down the tree onto the dirty forest floor and look down at my torn clothing. I know that I need to move from this spot and to a better hiding place, I’m too out in the open and what’s been hunting me for the past few hours could easily find me. Just as I begin to plan my next plan of action I hear a twig snap behind me. Oh fuck, they’re here. 

“Shit. Shit, shit, shit.” I hiss jumping from my spot and sprinting through the forest and away from my attacker. I hear them growl behind me as I take a sharp left and dodge their outstretched hand. Just as I start to really get freaked out I see the stream ahead of me that leads into the Rez and safe.

“Nearly there.” I sprint some more then push off the ground to jump over the stream, but a body appearing from nowhere slams into the left side of my body sending me crashing into the stream. 

“Ugh, what the fuck.” I groan sitting up in water. “You cheated.” I shout.

“No I didn’t.” Kate scoffs. “You’re just shit at running.” She laughs leaning against the tree.

“How can someone be bad at running, and I’m a vampire for god sake.” I huff standing up. I’m soaked from head to toe. 

“I don’t know, but somehow you manage it.” She grins. 

“Whatever.” I huff running towards the Rez for some dry clothes. With Leah sleeping today after being on last night’s patrol duties Kate was walking around huffing and whining that she was bored. So I suggested we play tag, and Kate being the 5-year-old she is agreed instantly and went running out the house while tagging me on the on boob on her way out. 

“What happened to you?” Leah says through a yawn as she makes herself some coffee. 

“Your stupid girlfriend pushed me in a stream.” I huff heading to Leah’s spare room where Tanya and I have been spending our time when here. I change into a new pair of jeans and a jumper before heading into the Living room where Kate and Leah are cuddled up on one of the couches. 

“Nice and dry you big baby.” Kate laughs.

“Yeah. Thanks again for that.” 

“Anytime Belly.” She winks as I throw myself onto the one seater. The three of us settle down for a movie as I wait for Tanya to get back from her trip. Next week is Halloween and Tanya, Irina and Vic have been looking in shops for weeks for the perfect outfit for the big party that’s being thrown on the Rez. Everyone has decided to be hush hush about their outfits and a few are really taking this seriously, Tan has an idea of what she wants but won’t tell me anything and it’s the same with Kate and Leah, they’re all being tight lipped. Weirdos. 

We make it through 2 more films and me telling Kate and Leah if they’re going to continue sucking each other’s faces off then they should take it to their bedroom, obviously they ignored me and kept on groping. Just as I’m about to lose it with them I hear Tanyas car pull up. “Oh thank god.” I sigh watching my beautiful girlfriend come through the door.

“Going at it on the couch again I see.” She laughs coming to sit on my lap.

“Yeah, but at least now you can distract me.” I wink running my hand along her thigh. “So, did you get anything?” I ask not seeing any shopping bags.

“I did.” She nods. “And I won’t be telling you what I got.” Tan grins causing me to pout back.

“It’s just Halloween Tan, you’re acting like this is your wedding dress or something.” I laugh.

Tan shoves my arm and frowns at me. “Bella, you know how much I love Halloween, it’s my favourite holiday.”

“I know baby I’m just kidding.” I smile kissing her neck.

“Yeah you better be.” She growls in my ear.

“Hey knock it off love birds.” Kate shouts at us.

I pull back from Tans neck to stare wide eyes at Kate. “Are you fucking kidding me. You two have been sucking face since we got back.”

“Whatever.” Kate mumbles cuddling back into Leah.

Tanya’s body rocks against me as I shake my head at her sister. “Anyway...so you’re really not going to show me...what about a clue.”

“All I’m going to say is you’ll be very pleased.” She grins with a wink. 

“Fine...I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.” I huff falling back against the couch and pulling Tanya with me.

.  
.  
.

“I still can’t believe you Bella.” Victoria tuts looking me up and down.

“What?” I frown looking down. “I look fine, it’s only a little Halloween party for god sake.” I moan. I’m stood with Vic who’s dressed as Cat woman, Rina dressed as Batwoman, Carmen who’s dressed as Mortisha Adams and Eleazar as her counterpart Gomez Adams. We all wait for the rest of our family together on the Rez as everyone buzzes around each other in their costumes and smiles on their faces, this afternoon the pack and all of us set up a bonfire and a buffet table of food for everyone, enough to feed a large army. 

“You could’ve made a bit more effort.” Irina laughs.

“Ugh whatever.” I huff walking away from them all and over to Jacob who’s munching on a huge burger. “Hey you, come with me if you want to live.” I say in my deepest voice.

“Yeah I’ve not heard that one today.” Jacob who's dressed as the Terminator says with a mouthful of burger. “Nice costume by the way.” Jake scoffs.

“Not you as well.” I groan. Even though all my family and friends seem to really enjoy getting involved in Halloween every year, whereas I personally couldn’t give a flying fuck but I’m still forced to come to the parties every year. So tonight I decided to wear a black jumper with a smiling pumpkin on it and ‘Happy Halloween’ written above it. “I have the best costume here, I say Halloween for fuck sake.” I huff gesturing to my chest.

“Yeah sure Bells.” Jake laughs finishing his burger before grabbing another one. “I’m sure Tan will be very happy with your effort.” 

“She’ll be fine, Tan knows I don’t care about Halloween and I more than make up for it on Valentines.” I smirk with a wink making Jake fake gag. 

“Well it sounds like you won’t have to wait very long.” He says as the sound of a car approaching reaches our ears. I straighten my jumper and brush it down as I’m actually starting to feel nervous about what Tan will think over my non-costume.

“Oooh look who’s fidgety.” Jake laughs.

“Shut up.” I growl giving him a shove.

Tan’s black car comes down the path and parks up outside Leah’s home. The engine shuts off and Leah jumps out followed by Kate and I can’t help but laugh out loud at their costumes that I’m guessing was completely Kate’s idea. “Oh my god.” Jake laughs as Leah dressed as Dracula and Kate looking like a blonde teen wolf walks towards us. 

“Don’t say a word.” Leah huffs nearly tripping over her cape.

“A wolf and a vampire...really.” I say biting my lip to keep my laughter from spilling out. My eyes quickly shift back to the car and I can make out Tans shadow. 

“What? It’s funny.” Kate says smoothing down her long arm hair.

“Hilarious.” 

I stare at the car and hear no movement of Tan making plans of getting out. “She’s fixing her make up.” Kate says with a smirk as she catches me looking at the car. “She’s going to love what you’re wearing, nice work Bells.” She says with sarcasm lacing her voice.

“Will everyone please shut up about what I’m wearing.” I whine but soon shut up when Tan’s car door opens up and my girl steps out. “Holy...fuck.” I whisper watching my mate strut towards me. For this Halloween my beautiful Tanya has on the worlds tightest black skirt that comes to her knees and shows of her sexy hips, then she has a white shirt sleeved shirt that’s tucked into it with her red bra showing due to most of her buttons undone causing her delicious breasts to pop out at me. Tan’s finished her look with her hair in a tight bun with some of her blonde strands falling down her face, glasses, tights and sexy black heels. 

She stops in front of me and brings two fingers up under my chin and closes my mouth. “Hello Miss Swan.” Tans red lips smirk.

“Holy fuck Tan, you have no idea how turned on I am right now.” I groan stepping towards her.

“Oh I know, I remember a certain someone telling me a little while ago about her teacher kink.” She winks. “So you can call me Ms Denali.” 

“Oh fuck, please tell me we can go home.” I beg.

“Bella...I just got here.” She tuts.

“Oh come on Tan, you knew exactly how I’d react to this.” I say pointing at her cleavage. 

“Yep, and that’s exactly why I wore it. But maybe I want to show off a little.” Tanya winks moving past me, but I feel my vampire instincts start to scratch at the surface over the thought of someone staring at my mate. 

I grab her wrist as she walks past me and pull her back hard against my body, before leaning my head towards hers. “I don’t like this game Tanya. You’re mine and only mine.” I quietly say with a growl against her ear. I hear my girl let out a moan and hold on tight to my waist. “Let’s go home baby, and I’ll show you how much I appreciate all the effort you’ve gone to.” I finish nipping her ear lobe.

She nods against me so I quickly pick her up and throw her over my shoulder before sending everyone a wave and speeding out of the Rez. “Bella put me down.” Tan laughs slapping my back. 

“No way hot stuff.” I reply giving her ass a firm slap while running. With all the family at the Rez I know they’ll be no one around to hear Tanya’s screams of pleasure. 

Just as I’m about to leave Forks I stop my run as loud cry in the distance cuts through my dirty thoughts. “What the hell.” Tan says tapping my back, signalling me to let her down and we speed down the road.

A sweet smell of human hits my nose as we run further down. “No fucking way.” I mumble coming to a stop and look at the brown box that’s on the side of the road. We peek over the box and see a little crying baby wiggling around only covered only in a little pink blanket.

“Did some idiots really abandon their baby on the side of the road.” Tanya growls.

“It must have been a while ago, I can’t smell another human.” I growl myself.

“The poor thing.” Tan whimpers. “She must be freezing and so hungry Bella, let’s get her to the Rez, someone will have something for her.” She says reaching into the box and gently lifting the crying girl out. “Shhhhh little one.” Tanya coos holding her close to her chest as I take my jumper off and wrap it round the baby, I don’t want her to get even more cold as we run back to the Rez.

“Right let’s go.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

**BPOV:**

“She’s so cute.” Kate quietly squeals looking at the baby as I rock her in my arms. We soon arrived back at the Rez and people gathered up all the bay supplies they could spare. So I’m now sat in front of the fire in Leah’s place to warm up the baby who’s now wearing a new white onesie and wrapped up in a fresh blanket.

“I know.” I sigh running my finger gently between her eyebrows and down her nose, trying to send her to sleep. “I can’t believe anyone would leave this beautiful girl.”

“Assholes.” Kate mumbles. “So, can I have a hold?” She grins like a little kid. Leah’s eyes go wide and backs away from Kate.

“Sure.” I stand up and go to place her in Kates arms but the baby starts to whimper. “It’s alright.” I gently shush handing her over to Kate. She beings to cry and wiggle in Kates arms. 

“I don’t think she wants to leave you.” Kate laughs handing the girl back over and as soon as she’s back in my arms she calms down.

“Aww that’s cute.” Tan says pulling me close when I sit back down on the couch with the baby. 

“Well I guess I’m not wanted.” Kate pouts. “You two might as well just keep her.” She laughs grabbing Leah’s hand and going to their room. 

I lay back against Tanya as she holds us both close. “How should we do this then? Drop her off outside a hospital.” I whisper as the baby closes her little eyes.

Tan lets out a sigh and rests her head on my shoulder. “Yeah I guess so, is it weird I’m already feeling attached to her.”

“Not at all.” 

We both sit in silence and just look down at this perfect little girl. She’s got little chubby cheeks with a dimple in the right one, big blue eyes that have flecks of brown in them and already some soft sandy blonde on her head. “Would it be so crazy.” Tan whispers after a few minutes of us silently staring at the baby in my arms.

“What?” I ask not taking my eyes off the baby.

“Us keeping her.”

“Are you kidding?” I look at Tan for the first time and see her biting her lip. “We’re Vampires Tanya, what kind of life can we give her.”

“A pretty good one I think, better than maybe spending the rest of her life being passed around in foster care with the other 500,000 kids.” She says sitting up. “Think about it Bells. She’d never want for anything, have a loving family, great education and she’d be the safest kid in the whole world with a family of vampires and wolves watching her back. I...I just feel like this was meant to be.” She mumbles looking down at the baby sleeping soundly in my arms. 

I sigh and look back at her hopeful face and hate that I’m going to ruin this. “Tan...” I begin but she cuts me off with a kiss. 

Our kiss lasts a few seconds before she pulls back and rests her forehead against mine. “At least think about it.” Tan whispers. “Please.” She begs.

“Okay okay, I’ll think about it.”

.  
.  
.

**2 Years Later:**

“Charlotte Swan-Denali, you get your little butt back here.” I playfully growl as I chase the naked giggling baby around the house. 

“NO MAMA.” She squeals trying to hide behind a lamp in the Livingroom.

“I can see you silly, and it’s time for your bath little lady, it’s almost bedtime.” I say with my hands on my hips.

“No.” She pouts copying my stance. 

“Yes.” I say speeding over to her and lifting her little body into my arms. Charlie laughs and tries to wiggle from my arms but I keep a tight hold and make my way to the bathroom where her bubble bath is all set up.

After Tan and I found this little girl and she begged me to keep her as our own, and I’ve got to admit it really didn’t take long for me to agree, I’m pretty sure I fell in love with her the minute she opened her big blue eyes at me. Once we decided to keep her we went ahead and told our family and the pack, who all surprisingly agreed that she fit perfectly into our little family, we soon headed back to Denali to get her settled by setting up a room for her with everything she might need, buying a cot, baby clothes and all the toys she could wish of. The real hard part was then naming her, I once got a pet goldfish as a kid and it took me 2 months to name it, and obviously the whole family had ideas on what we should name her, Kate not surprisingly wanting her to be called Kate. But after Tan and I spoke for a while she suggested we call her Charlotte, Charlie for short...after my dad, and it fits her perfectly. 

I always remember everyone saying how hard it was to have kids, well I guess it would be pretty tricky for humans but being a vampire means no getting tired when Charlie needs to be changed or has a night feed, holding our breath if she has horrid diarrhoea or projectile vomit and having a coven means always having someone around to look after her, but if I’m being honest Tan and I never really leave her, if we go somewhere she comes with us.

“There we go angle.” I grin as she settles in her bath and starts playing with her toys. Charlie starts to splash around in the water making sure to soak me in the process, which apparently is hilarious to her. “You think that’s funny.” I say wiping the water off my face.

“Funny.” She giggles splashing more before stopping. “Oh no mama.” Charlie says looking up at me.

“What?” I ask but I already know what she will say.

“I need wee wee.” She says holding her hands up at me.

“Good girl Charlie.” I lift her from the bath, dry her a little and place her on the potty. A few weeks ago we started potty training Charlie and it’s been going great, at first she had a couple accidents but now every time she needs to go she says ‘Oh no’ to whoever is near her to let them know she needs to go. She finishes on the toilet and I place her back in the bath so I can wash her hair. 

“I smell.” She grins.

“Yeah you smell good baby.” I nod washing the strawberry baby shampoo out of her dark blonde hair. 

I lift her out again and take her to her bedroom. “What pyjamas tonight?” I ask drying her off and sitting her on her bed.

“Doggies.” 

“Doggies it is.” I grab them out of her wardrobe and dress her for the night. “Okay then, what book shall we ready baby?” I ask tucking her in.

“Harry mama.” She laughs clapping her hands. A couple of weeks ago Eleazar read Harry Potter to Charlie for the first time and she’s been obsessed ever since and hasn’t looked at any of her colourful picture books, so far we’ve already made our way through 5 of the books. At first I was pretty unsure about reading them to her but Eleazar said she wouldn’t really understand the dark themes of the books. 

I grab The Half Blood Prince off the shelf and settle on the side of her bed, just before I open it up I hear front door open and Tanya walk up the stairs. “There’s my girls.” Tan says walking into the room.

“Mummy.” Charlie squeals jumping from her bed and into Tanyas arms. “Me miss you.”

“Hey baby girl.” Tan holds her close. “What are we reading tonight?” She asks holding Charlie on her hip.

“Harry.” Charlie says pointing at the book in my hand.

“Wow Harry again...we’ve got a little book worm on our hands.” Tan says putting Charlie back into bed.

“Okay let’s get this started.” I say opening the book.

“No mama.” She says taking the Harry Potter book out of my hands and giving it to Tanya.

“Oh alright, I guess I’ve been dismissed.” I kiss Charlie goodnight and make my way out of the room to leave my girls to their book.

“Get that shower running and I’ll meet you in there.” Tan winks before starting the book. After her nightly bath Charlie never makes it past 6 pages of her books, she’ll drag Grandad Eleazar to his office tomorrow to read the rest of it with her. 

I head into mine and Tanyas bedroom, strip myself of my clothes and head into our bathroom to get our shower running. As I soap up my body under the warm stream, then as I grab the shampoo I feel a pair of arms wrap around my body. “She asleep?” I ask leaning back against Tans body.

“Out like a light, we made it through 7 pages before she passed out. Now it’s grown up time.” She mumbles against my neck. 

“Yeah I can get with that.” I laugh letting her push me up against the shower wall and have her way with me.

.  
.  
.

**6 Years Later:**

“Oh fuck Tan.” I groan running my hands up and down her bare back and she grinds against me. I feel myself getting lost in her, but before I can completely let go I hear little feet running towards our room.

“Mama?” Charlie calls knocking on mine and Tanyas room door. Tan and I quickly speed around the room to put our clothes on before calling our 8-year-old into our bedroom. She swings the door open, leaps onto our bed and snuggles in between us both.

“You’re up early bug.” Tan says kissing our girl on the head before smoothing down her wild bed hair. 

“I had a dream you were both gone.” She whispers cuddling further into Tan and tugging my arm to come with her.

“Aw baby it wasn’t real.” Tan says as I wrap my arms around them both. “Just a nasty dream, Mama and I will be around for a very long time.”

“You promise?” Charlie says looking up at us both with those big blue eyes.

“I pinkie promise.” Tan grins holding out her pinkie making Charlie smile back and link hers with Tanya. 

“Good.” She grins snuggling further into our bed between us both.

We all lay together on our bed just relaxing and talking about a few things for an hour before our girl goes silent again, and we can both see something else is on her mind. “You okay Charlie?” I ask grabbing her little hand in mine. 

“Why are you and mummy different.” She mumbles looking down at her little hands. 

“What do you mean?” Tan asks grabbing her other hand.

“You’re different to other parents. When auntie Kate and Rina took me to the park last week so I could see some friends I see their parents and they’re just different.” Charlie says moving down the bed and turning so she can look at us.

Tan and I both look at each other in shock but we can’t help but smile at how smart our daughter is at just 8 years old. “What’s different about us Charlie?” Tanya asks. 

A smile comes across Charlies face when she sees she’s not upset us by saying we’re different. “Well you’re a bit colder than other mummy’s, when I fell down at the park this boy Joe’s mum picked me up and brushed some mud from my cheek and her hands were like mine.” She says grabbing our hands in her little one and examining them. “And some of the mummy’s and daddy’s have white bits in their hair and lines at the side of their eyes.” She giggles pointing at our eyes, nearly poking mine out. 

“Perceptive little bugger aren’t you.” I laugh tickling her stomach.

“Mama...no.” She squeals.

Tanya and I both knew this day and conversation was coming but I definitely didn’t think it would be this soon. We both look at each other for a few seconds and I send Tan a nod, it’s time. Once the tickling and laughter settles down I pull Charlie back to sit between us. “When did you start to notice all these things?” I ask.

“A little while ago.” She shrugs.

“Well you’re right about that stuff. Mama and I are different to other parents, are whole family is different actually.” I sit back and watch Tan explain to our girl about us in the simplest and gentlest way possible. I know some might not agree with us telling Charlotte about us when she’s so young but this girl is truly a genius and would’ve figured it out for herself soon enough. Once Tan finishes telling everything to Charlie we all get dresses and head off to the Rez.

“I can’t wait to see Aunty Leah all fluffy.” Charlie giggles from the back seat. She wanted us to run to the Rez with her but it’s winter here and I’m not letting her get frostbite, I might show he’s how fast we are in the summer. As soon as we arrive at the Rez Charlie climbs out the car and jumps into her Uncle Jacobs arms and starts talking about all the things she now knows. Jake sends us a surprised look but I just send him a shrug so he nods and head into the house with Charlie in his arms.

“I can’t believe she knows about everything already.” I groan falling against Tan as she wraps her arms around me. “She’s growing up so fast.” 

“Yep. She’s 8 going on 18.” 

“Well I don’t like it.” I pout against her neck. 

“Me either, but there’s no stopping it I’m afraid...our girls growing up.” 

“I know.” I huff pulling back and looking into Tanya’s loving eyes. “I just wish we could go back to when she was still our chubby little baby.” 

“Too bad your power is a shield and not time travel.” Tan says kissing my cheek before pulling me into the house. 

.  
.  
.

**9 Years Later:**

“What do you think she wants to talk about?” I ask Tan as we wait in our Livingroom for Charlie. This morning Charlie called us from her way back from her weekend at the Rez asking if the 3 of us could have the house so Charlie could talk about something. So here we are waiting while the rest of the family head off to where Charlie just was. 

“Maybe she’s going to come out.” Tan says with a face full of excitement as she bounces up and down on her seat slightly.

“For god sake Tan, you really need to let this go. She might not be gay.”

“Well excuse me for not wanting some hormone driven teenage boy sweating all over my little girl.” Tan huffs crossing her arms and falling back against the couch.

“And hormone driven teenage girls are better?”

“No teenage girl is going to get my daughter pregnant, I’m not going to have to kill her girlfriend.”

“You won’t be killing anyone.” I laugh shoving her back. “Charlie’s a smart girl, we have to trust her.”

“It’s not her I don’t trust.” Tan mumbles.

“You’re such a parent.” I laugh falling against her.

We sit on the couch for about 10 minutes just cuddling and talking more about Charlie when we hear the sound of her car approaching and a minute later our girl walks through the door and I still can’t get over the fact that she’s driving. It seems like yesterday she was holding onto Tan’s finger while walking towards me on her clumsy little feet, now she’s taller than me with long flowing hair that’s more on the darker side then how blonde it was when she was a kid...something that Tanya now hates.

“Hello my angel.” Tanya grins jumping from the couch and pulling Charlie into her arms.

“Hi mum.” She laughs hugging back just as tight.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” I ask after giving her my own hug. 

“Let’s all go sit down.” Charlie says leading us back to the couch. Tan and I sit across from Charlie and watch her struggle to tell us what she wants to. I begin to speak to her but she holds her hand up to me. “I just need a second.” She says giving me a tight smile.

“Okay baby, but you know you can tell us anything.” I reply grabbing Tans hand.

“Before I tell you both, you need to know I’ve thought long and hard on this. It’s actually all I’ve thought about for a long time.” Charlie says looking seriously at us, and I think I know what she’s going to say. “I know some of the family might not agree but it’s my life and this is what I want.” She looks down at her hands and takes a deep breath before looking at us both in the eyes. “In 5 months when I turn 18 I want you both to change me. I want to become a vampire.

.  
.  
.

**5 Months Later**

Todays the day, the day my baby girl changes and becomes on of us. Once those words came out of Charlie’s mouth that she wanted to become a vampire, I didn’t react the way I thought I would…I actually feel relieved and joyful, is that selfish of me? Of course, I would be happy if Charlie wanted to grow old, find love and have children but I guess we’ve shown her that you can be a vampire and have a family. And now I get to have my girl forever. After the three of us spoke about everything we decided to head back to the Rez so Charlie could let the rest of our family of her decision to change in a few months. Just like me our family and the pack were happy with Charlie’s decision to change and stay a part of our family forever, it would break us all if we lost her. The reaction that surprised me the most was Tanya’s, I couldn’t believe how she reacted.

**FLASHBACK**

_“We’ll stand by whatever you decide.” I say pulling Charlie over to the couch and kissing her dimpled cheek before pulling her in for a hug._

_“Thanks mama.” She mumbles against my shoulder. We both pull out of the hug and turn to Tanya to find her staring off at the wall._

_“You alright Tan?”_

_“Yeah you’ve not really said anything.” Charlie says nervously biting on her lip._

_Tanya looks at the wall for a few more seconds before turning to us. “So that was it?” Tan says looking pretty disappointed._

_“TANYA.” I shout slapping her on the arm. “You daughter just made a huge life decision.” I scold._

_“Yeah, mum, what the fuck.” Charlie frowns. “That was pretty big news.”_

_“I know I know. I just thought you were going to come out to us.” Tan huffs._

_“Jesus Christ, will you stop pressuring my daughter into that. She’s just a baby still, there’s no rush.” I say grabbing Charlie and pulling her against me._

_“Yeah. I’m only 17, I’ve got forever to figure out what I like.” She grins._

**FLASHBACK END**

So now here we are, Charlie’s 18th birthday, the days she’s decided to change. Tan and I tried to persuade her to have a party but she told us she just wanted a small family day then for me and Tan to change her, so Carmen asked her little grandbaby what she wanted as her last meal and made it while Vic, Irina and Kate took Charlie to see everyone at the Rez. They didn’t come to Alaska because they wanted to give Charlie her privacy with me and Tan, they all said they’d come to visit once the change is over and she’s had a few days to get used to everything.

“It’s so weird how this does nothing for me anymore.” I say watching Carmen put Charlies lasagne in the oven to finish cooking.

“I know. When I was a young girl I loved to cook with my mother, always eating the ingredients along the way but now I can’t stand it. But I am glad we are close to the wolves, it gives me a chance to continue my passion for cooking.”

“Your cooking is one of the main things I know Charlie will miss. You remember when she was little and how messy she would be eating your food, she’s always loved when you cooked for her.”

Carmen cleans up the counter and turns to me with a bright smile. “She’s always loved her food, I’m sure her appetite will follower her into this life.” 

“Yeah I wonder if she’ll still be a messy eater.” Tan says walking into the kitchen and wrapping her arms around my wait from behind.

I lean back against Tan and laugh at the thought of our girl with food all over her face. “I don’t think that will ever change.” 

“Me either. Well Kate called and said they’re all on their way back, so are you ready for this?” She mumbles against my neck. 

“This is what she wants so I’ll stand by her decision, and having our girl around forever sounds amazing to me.”

We all head into the Livingroom and sit with Eleazar to wait for the girls to arrive. “The birthday girl is back.” Kate cheers bursting through the door with a grinning Charlie hanging onto her back while Irina and Victoria follow with bags filled with what I’m guessing are birthday presents and cards from everyone at the Rez. We really do have the best family.

“Did you have a good time?” I ask Charlie. 

“The best.” She laughs coming to sit in between me and Tan. 

“Oh, those two definitely had a good time.” Victoria huffs taking a seat and pulling Irina onto her lap. “Your lovely daughter and Katrina spent most of their time running around pranking everyone on the Rez.”

“And it was awesome.” Kate laughs high fiving Charlie. 

“What if I get a power and it’s as cool as yours, we can shock people together.” Charlie grins. Ever since we told Charlie the truth about us being vampires she’s been obsessed with Kate’s power to shock people, and Kate was happy to please her niece by lightly shocking everyone around her.

“You’ll definitely have a power, I can already sense it.” Eleazar says.

“Oooooh I can’t wait to find out.” We all sit around for a couple more hours while Charlie ate her dinner that Carmen made and talk about the old times. Tan and I spent most of the time just watching her, taking everything in. This will be the last time she eats too much and ends up sagged over me or Tan on the couch in a food coma, last time I’ll feel her warmth, the last time she laughs so hard at one of Kates jokes that she cries, the last time we’ll see those beautiful blue eyes and the last time we’ll hear our baby girls heart beating, I remember when she was a baby sleeping in her crib and me and Tan would just be staring at her little face while listening to that heat beat away. And even though I’m going to miss all these little things, I’m so excited about the amazing journey that Charlie has ahead of her, her life will truly be starting today.

“Hellooooooo.” Charlie sings waving her hand in front of my face. “Welcome back.” She giggles.

“Sorry, what did I miss.” 

“Nothing much.” Charlie shrugs. “We were all just talking about a load of random stuff, but I think it’s time.” I look out the window and see the sun is starting to set over the Alaskan mountains and I know Charlie wanted to do this on her birthday.

“Okay then, let’s get this show on the road.” I gently slap her thigh before getting up and pulling her off the couch. Tan and I head over to the stairs and wait for Charlotte while she gets hugs from all the family. 

“You ready for this?” Tan asks brushing some hair behind my ear before kissing me gently. 

“It’s going to be awful to see her in pain, but this is what she wants.” 

“I know it’ll be hard to see our baby like that, but we’ll be there with her the whole time.” She says as I bury my head into her neck. 

“Right...let’s do this.” Charlie says bounding over to the pair of us. I pull out of our hug and grab onto one of her warm hands as Tan grabs the other and the three of us head up to her room. Charlie decided that she wanted a bite from me and Tanya on each wrist for her change. As she settles on her bed I can hear her heartbeat speed up and her breath getting heavier.

“You okay angel?” Tan asks sitting next to her.

Charlie nods and leans against Tanya. “I’m just nervous about it hurting.”

“I won’t lie, the pain is a bitch.” I wink coming to sit on the other side of her. “And I know it feels like it’ll last forever while it’s happening but you’ll soon forget it, and we won’t leave your side once.”

“Okay, I’m ready.” She says taking a deep breath before laying down. I lean down and place a gentle kiss on her head while inhaling her sweet scent one more time, to me she still has that soft baby smell. 

“We love you baby girl.” Tan whispers holding her hand. 

“I love you guys.” She reply’s gripping our hands tightly. 

Okay, here we go. I give Tan a nod and we both turn Charlies arm to expose her wrists to us both. I stroke my thumb along her wrist and feel the bloody pumping through her veins and her pulse beating wildly. We both bring our mouths down to her wrists and sink our razor-sharp teeth into her and pushing our venom straight into her veins, and before I know it my heart shatters as I hear my childs screams of agony fill the entire house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

**BPOV:**

**5 Years Later:**

“I’m losing my mind ladies.” I call out from my spot on the couch to my mate and daughter who are still upstairs getting ready. Today is Jacobs birthday so we’ve all been invited down to the Rez for a BBQ and a party for him, todays a pretty nice day also, it’s mainly overcast so we all won’t be sparkling all day but it’s warm and thankfully there’s no rain in sight for Jakes day. “It’s just a BBQ, not a fashion show.” I huff when they both shush me from upstairs over my complaining about their shitty time keeping. “Just like your mother.” I shout back but get ignored this time, I’m having some serious Déjà vu. Considering my girls are spending so long getting ready I guess we’ll have to drive to the party instead of a quick run. For being vampires you’d think they’d understand the fast concept, but speaking of fast Charlie has taken to being a vampire amazingly, she’s still a bit wobbly around big groups of humans but overall these 5 years have been a breeze for her…well except getting dressed in under an hour. But overall Charlie’s change was smooth sailing, we even got a bit of a surprise when she woke up.

**FLASHBACK**

_Tanya and I hold our breath as Charlie’s heart beats for the last time. We both slowly move off the bed knowing that new-borns can be confused and pissed off when they first wake, especially if there are people crowing up their space and even though it’s my daughter on that bed, I know she’ll be no different._

_I watch her fingers twitch and hear her breathe in deeply. “Charlie, can you hear me?” I ask softly._

_“Wakey wakey.” Tan sings._

_Her hand forms into a fist and she sits up in bed. If this wasn’t such a serious situation I’d have to laugh, she looked just like Dracula sitting up in his coffin. Her eyes slowly open to reveal dark black eyes, no longer her beautiful baby blues. “Hey baby girl, it’s mama.” I whisper feeling my eyes fill up. A small growl rumbles at the back of her throat but I know that’s normal._

_“Hey now bug, don’t growl at your mother.” Tan jokes slowly walking towards the bed and in front of me._

_Charlie frowns at us both and tilts her head like a cite little pup but also unclenches her fists. “There we go, come back to us Charlie.”_

_“Mum? Mama?” She mumbles staring at us both._

_“There's my girl.” Tan grins moving to the bed and pulling Charlie into her arms. “How are you feeling? Are you alright?” She says moving some hair from her face and kissing her head as I sit down and run my hand along her leg._

_“Weird...I feel weird but not too bad.” She says with a small smile on her lips. “It worked though.” Charlie grins holding her hand out to me._

_I smile back and move up the bed. Just as I grab onto her now cold hand a sharp pain flows up my arm, to my neck then into my head just as Charlie falls back onto the bed with a scream falling from her lips._

_“Oh my fucking god.” Tan shouts trying to pry our hands apart but they’re bound together by something._

_“AHHH NO STOP, STOP IT.” Charlie screams thrashing around the bed._

_“Charlie wake up.” I call to her trying to ignore the pain in my head. “Tan what’s happening?” I wince feeling a burning spread through my head._

_“PLEASE STOP.” She grips my hand tighter and frowns._

_“I don’t know baby. Charlie, come on, come back.” Tan says still trying to break her grip._

_“NOOOOOOO.” She screams followed by pained whimpers. “Please help her.”_

_The grip on my hand disappears and I’m able to pull out from her iron clad grip before moving up the bed. “Hey Charlie, can you hear us baby girl?” I ramble lifting her head from the pillow._

_“Mama.” She whispers with her eyes still closed._

_“Yeah baby we’re here. Open them eyes for me.” Tan says stroking her cheek. Her eyes flutter open._

_“Hey there.” I choke back the sobs and hold my girl close. “What happened Charl? You scared us for a minute.”_

_“I saw.” She whispers looking up at me._

_“You saw what?”_

_She looks away from me with an unsure look on her face. “Hey, you can tell us anything.” Tan says and I nod in conformation._

_Charlie looks back up at me and I see her eyes glaze over. “I saw what Edward did to you, I saw everything as soon as I touched you.”_

_**FLASHBACK END** _

Our family soon got home when they heard Charlies screams of agony and with Eleazar’s help we discovered what happened. It would seem that when Charlie touches someone she has the power to see everything that’s happened to that person, and if she wanted she could show another person simply through touch also. At first I was very confused because my shield should have prevented her from using her power on me, but Eleazar think it’s because how powerful Charlie is, in all his time he’s never seen such a powerful new born, even now she is showing signs of telekinesis, something Kate is thrilled with because she now thinks she never has to get off the couch for the remote if Charlie is around...she sees Charlie as her very own Jean Grey. 

Once the girls finally manage to drag themselves from their rooms we all head out to my truck and head out with Jakes present in the back. We arrive at the Rez and find the BBQ in full swing with our family all having a great time. “There’s the birthday boy.” I grin wrapping Jacob up in a big hug as he runs over to the truck. 

“About time you guys showed up.” He says giving Tan and Charlie hugs. 

“You know what these two are like.” I reply pointing at my two girls. 

“Oh yes.” Jake laughs. “So, what did you get me?” He smirks. 

“You’re going to love it.” I squeal dragging him to the back of the truck, I hop over the edge and stand on the bed where is present is under a blue tarp. “You ready to see?” I ask making Jake nod and grin like a little kid. 

“TA-DA.” I shout pulling the tarp off and revealing his present. 

“No fucking way.” He whispers. 

“Yes fucking way.” For Jakes birthday, I got him a brand new Black Harley Davidson Street bike, he usually likes to just repair the bike he’s had for like ever, but I thought it was time that he had a brand spanking new one. I also went ahead and got him a new huge tool set for when he wants to make changes for this one. “You like it?” I jump down and get lifted into his huge arms. 

“I love it. Thank you so much.” Jake gives us all hugs and kisses on the cheeks before lifting the bike down and giving it a once over. The three of us head over to everyone else to give Jake and his new love some privacy. 

_._  
.  
. 

“You sure you’ve got this Swan.” Kate teases from her spot in goal. 

“I could score on you with my eyes closed.” I reply with my own smirk. 

Kate bursts out laughing and sends me a wink. “Ooooh don’t let Tanya hear you say that, she might get jealous.” 

“Shut up and get on your line.” We’ve all been playing football on the beach for the past 45 minutes and we’re all tied up at 3-3, but I was fouled by my very own daughter so I was given a penalty and Kate happily strutted up to the goal and pushed Tanya out the way, she wanted to save this goal and rub this one in my face before we broke for half time. 

“Okay.” She stands on her line and waves both her arms. “If you think you can handle it.” 

“Ignore her Bells, you’ve got this.” Irina shouts from behind me. 

“No don't ignore her Bells, miss this and I’ll make it worth your while.” Tan husks. 

“Eww mum...just no.” Charlie gags. 

“Everyone shut up.” I shout taking a few steps back and lining up my shot. Sam the referee lets a whistle letting me know I can take my penalty kick to put my team ahead. I take 3 long strides and kick the ball sending it sailing right past Kates smug face. 

“GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAL.” Leah screams jumping onto my back with the rest of my team. 

We all continue to celebrate as Carmen calls half time. The pack stock up on water and food as strut over to Tanya and Charlie who are pouting at me. “Why the long faces ladies.” 

“Shut it mama.” Charlie moans falling against Tan. 

“Yeah I don’t think we should be talking to the opposition.” Tan nods wrapping her arm around Charlie. 

“Well that’s what you get for fouling me.” 

“Whatever.” She huffs walking off. 

I let out a laugh as I watch her stomp off to her team that includes Kate, Jacob, Paul and Jered. “She’s gets her competitiveness from you.” I say turning back to Tanya. 

“Oh yeah, says the one that kicked that penalty with all her vampire might.” 

“Whatever.” I huff copying Charlie, but I add a hair flip. 

“LET’S GO BITCHES.” Kate calls as everyone heads back to the beach. 

“Ready to go down baby.” I jog past Tanya and give her a swift slap to the ass as I make my way to the beach. 

We get back to our football game and we’re now 25 minutes in with my team leading Tanyas 6-4 which seems to really be pissing Kate off, which is making me very very happy. I sprint up the beach towards their goal as Embry gets the ball to his feet and kicks it up in the air and over to me. I get the ball to my feet and line up my shot as Jacob sets himself in the goal, and just as I’m about to hit my shot I get taken out and land hard on the sand. 

“Fucking foul.” I groan staring up at Tanya’s grinning face. 

“Sorry baby, I fell.” She grins back pinning my arms above my head. 

“Oh, you fell. Well that’s okay then.” 

"I knew you’d understand.” She whispers bringing her face close to mine and brushing her nose against mine. 

I stare deep into her golden eyes and just as I’m about to bring my lips to hers a loud howl echoes throughout the Rez. Tanya quickly gets off me and pulls me off the sandy ground just as Seth’s wolf comes sprinting onto the beach. Due to all the wolves being at the Rez for Jakes birthday Seth offered to go out on a quick patrol, just to check everything is okay. “What’s wrong Seth?” Jake asks. 

Seth growls something back and I head the rest of the wolves around us growl in return. “Are you sure?” Leah asks darkly as she shakes along with everyone. 

Seth does some sort of nod as he growls with everyone as the rest of us just look on confused. “What is it Jake?” I ask moving towards him. 

Jacob turns to me with a face full of anger and his body shaking with fury like the rest of the pack, I’ve not seen him like this in a long time. “Seth said the Cullens are back, all of them...and they’re at the treaty line, right now.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

**BPOV:**

The second these words leave Jacobs mouth a snarl escapes from Charlie and she’s speeding off in the direction of the treaty line. “We’ve got to stop her.” I tell everyone and we head off after our girl. Due to her new born speed and the anger running through her she’s at least 100ft ahead of us but there’s no way I’m letting them hurt her. With Tan and I pushing ourselves as hard as we can we’re able to catch up to Charlie just around the corner of the line. “We’ve got her, you lot deal with them.” I say quietly to our family. 

They all nod to us with Leah, Embry, Jared and Paul all changed into their wolf forms. Jacob changes back and takes his shorts he gave to Eleazar to keep hold of, he wants to face the Cullens face on. As they all head off to the line I extend my shield to them so Dickward won’t be able to snoop around in any of their minds, but we make sure to keep a tight hold of our struggling daughter. “Calm down Charlie.” Tan tells her firmly.

“I’m so angry.” She huffs.

“I know baby girl, but this isn’t the way to go about it.” I say. I do understand where she’s coming from I’ll never forget the pain and fear I went through all those years ago and once Charlie first touched me when she changed she saw and felt everything I did on that day. 

“I hate them all so much.” She cries quietly into my shoulder. I just hold her close as Tanya wraps her arms around both of us. The three of us just rock together for a few seconds but we all perk up when I hear that everyone else arrive at the treaty line.

“What the hell is this?” I hear Rosalie growl.

“Can we help you?” Jake says.

“Carmen...what’s going on? Why are you with the wolves?” Carlisle says. 

“They’re our family Carlisle.” 

“I thought vampires weren’t allowed across the line.” He says.

“Like Carmen said they’re family, and Leah here is mated to Kate.” Jake replies. 

“HA, you’re mated to one of these dogs...unlucky.” Emmett laughs.

Everyone growls in response and I know they’re just dying to jump over that line and rip the Cullens apart. “Watch yourself oaf.” Kate snarls. Then everyone start to bicker back and forth about how betrayed the Cullens feel over the Denali’s taking sides with the wolves, and a few choice words from Kate in response. 

“Hey, wait a second...EVERYONE SHUT UP.” My whole-body freezes while Charlie tenses and Tan growls quietly when I hear the voice of someone I never ever thought I would again. “I know you don’t I.” Edward says.

“Yep, we’ve met.” Vic says. 

“You’re the one that was mated to that monster.” Alice says. 

“They were horrible people Carmen, you don’t know what you’re getting into with this woman.” Jasper agrees. 

“He wasn’t her mate.” Irina says with a growl building in her chest. 

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me, you too.” Edward groans. “What is it with you stupid Denali women.” He scoffs.

“If only he knew.” Tan whispers making me and Charlie laugh.

“How could you go anywhere near this woman Irina” Edward practically shouts. “Do you have any idea what she and her mate James did to my poor Bella.” 

Oh that motherfucker. 

“That motherfucker.” Tan growls.

“How dare you say her name.” Vic hisses with everyone growling at them.

“I can say what I want you little bitch.” He hisses right back. “I should come over there and rip you to shreds.” 

“Calm down son. Please excuse him but you must all understand Edward’s still sensitive about what happed to his mate Bella all those years ago.” Carlisle tries to explain. “But Irina I must say I’m surprised you’ve taken to this woman so easily.” He says with all the Cullens adding in with their own insults for Vic. 

I feel my blood boil at all the horrible things these people are saying about the woman that saved my life, looked after me and get me and Tanya to this amazing point in our lives. “I can’t take this anymore.” I unwrap my arms from Charlie and storm around the corner, over to the treaty line. 

“I don’t know what this witch told you all but...oh my god.” Edward freezes and stares at me in shock as I walk over to them all.

“Hello Cullens.” I grin. 

“Oh my gosh, Bella is that really you?” Esme gasps.

“Yep.” 

“Oh sweetheart.” She grins with Alice and Emmett also looking at me with joy written all over their faces. The three of them begin to make their way across the line to me but everyone on my side of the line growls in fury causing them to stop with wide eyes.

“Woah chill.” Emmett says with his hands up. “We’re just excited about seeing Belly.” 

“I don’t think everyone’s as excited, am I right Edward.” I smile at the boy who’s still staring at me with wide eyes. 

Edward shakes his head slightly and takes a deep breath. “I’m just surprised my love.” He says trying to compose himself. 

“Don’t even try it prick.” Kate snarls. 

All the Cullens recoil in shock over Kates outburst and stare at her in confusion. “What’s the problem here Kate? Edward’s just in shock over seeing his mate alive, I think we’re all very surprised to see Bella here.” Carlisle says.

“No that’s not it at all Carlisle.” I tell him. “Thought I’d died Eddy.” 

I see his lip twitch in anger but he knows if he’s anything than perfect right now it’ll show his family what he’s really like. “What have they done to you Bella? You know this woman is dangerous.” He says to me like I’m 5 years old. Sorry to break it to you Eddy, I’m not that vulnerable little human that you can manipulate and push around anymore. 

“We both know the only monster here is you Edward. I’m guessing from their reactions compared to yours that your family don’t know about that day.”

“What day? Edward what’s going on?” Esme asks looking between us.

“Nothing Esme you know what she’s like, how about you come over here Bella and we can talk.”

Irina growls and grips onto my arm with everyone else getting closer to me. “I’m not going anywhere with you.” I growl.

Edward snarls back at me and begins to charge towards me. “Oh fuck this.” I hear Charlie say, and before I know it a flash speeds past me and throws Edward up against a nearby tree. “I should kill you.” She hisses throwing punches all over his body. 

“CHARLIE.” Tanya screams running across the line and pulling her off him. “Leave it bug.” She says getting her back to us all. I take her in my arms and pull her away from those people.

“Are you crazy.” I say grabbing her face.

“Who the fuck are you?” Edward growls storming over to the line with bark in his hair and his shirt all ripped. 

“I’m Charlotte Swan-Denali you bastard. Bella and Tanyas daughter.” She hisses fighting against mine and Tanyas hold.

“WHAT?” All the Cullens shout, except one who gasps and stumbles back slightly. For the first time, I properly look at Rosalie and find her staring at my daughter with shock all over her face and a look I’ve seen countless times. No...nope, no fucking way. Did Rosalie Cullen just mate with my little girl. 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Tanya snarls standing in front of Charlie.

“Rose?” Emmett asks looking at Rosalie who’s still looking at our girl. 

“Mama what’s happening.” Charlie whispers turning to me with a worried look while gripping onto her chest, she’s already feeling the mating bond. Carmen and Eleazar rush over and block Charlie from the Cullens view.

“What the hell does she mean you and Tanyas daughter Bella?” Edward says getting as close to the line as he can. “ANSWER ME ISABELLA.” He screams.

I leave Charlie in Carmens arms and charge over to Edward, coming face to face with him after all these years. “She means exactly what she said dickward. Charlie is mine and my MATE Tanya’s daughter. We found her abandoned on the side of the road 23 years ago and raised her together. Okay.” I finish shoving him back.

He stares at me with wide crazy eyes and soon recovers from the shove I gave him and squares up to me again. “You are mine.” He growls grabbing onto my arm, I tug it back but he just holds on harder. 

“Get you filthy hand of my girl Cullen.” Tanya speeds over and looks at Edward with practically black eyes. “Now.” She whispers. 

“Don’t make me put you down if front of everyone slut.” He hisses back. 

“Leave it son.” Carlisle tries to intervene but Edward just holds his hand up. I always knew who wore the pants in their relationship.

“Have it your way.” She growls before pulling her hand back and swinging it square onto his cheek causing him to fly backwards with an almighty cracking sound. “Touch her again and I’ll rip you to shreds, you’re lucky I haven’t done it already after what you did.” 

“Woah Tanya please.” Carlisle says jumping in front of her as Esme runs off to her golden boy. “I know emotions are running high about Edward leaving Bella but he really thought he was doing what was best for his mate.” 

“Are you really that fucking blind Carlisle.” Eleazar growls storming up to him. “Have you not noticed that Bella looks the exact same as the day your precious son supposedly left her fine and dandy, or that a true mate would never be able to their other half. Do you honestly think we’d all be so angry at Edward for nothing?” Wow, I have never seen him this angry. “You’re a fool old friend and deep down I think you know why.” 

Carlisle frowns at him and begins to speak but Edward stomping back over cuts him. “How about you shut your mouth. Don’t even try to turn my family against me Eleazar, they know me and won’t fall for your bullshit. We all know you’re just trying to push me aside so Tanya can keep my mate under her manipulation.” He hisses.

“Are you fucking kidding me.” I laugh trying to keep my emotions in check.

“Isabella.” Edward says through clenched teeth. “I won’t...”

“YOU KILLED ME EDWARD.” I scream causing everyone to freeze and stare at me in shock. “You taunted me then left me to die in the fucking forest like an animal, and if it wasn’t for Victoria then I’d be buried 6ft under somewhere. So don’t stand there and act like mother fucking Theresa, you’re scum and I hope you rot in hell.” He stares back at me with a blank face but I can see the rage hidden behind those eyes I used to love. “So, take your family and get out of Forks, because if you don’t, we’ll come for you.” I’d love to stay longer and rip them all a new one but I can hear Charlie crying against Carmen and my daughter comes first. 

“Bella?” Alice says walking forward.

“You have a day to leave.” Is all I say before lifting Charlie into my arms and speeding back to the Rez.

.  
.  
.  
.

**RPOV:**

“You have a day to leave.” Bella says before moving back to her group and lifting Charlotte into her arms before disappearing from my sight, followed closely by Tanya and the rest of the Denali’s. The wolves growl at us all once more before heading back to the Rez. 

“What just happened.” Carlisle says after a few seconds of silence.

“I have no idea.” Jasper adds.

“It’s obvious.” Edward spits out. “Those monsters turned my Bella against us all.” He hisses. 

I tune out Edwards whining as my mind wanders to what the fuck just happened. I actually don’t think I know what just happened. One second we’re waiting at the line for the wolves to arrive...then the Denali’s are here alongside the dogs and Bella fucking Swan pops up from nowhere with a grown-up daughter that turns out to be my mate. Wow...my mate. After 200 years, I’ve finally found the one. I’ll admit it’s not been so hard with Emmett by my side but after a few minutes I’ve never felt more alive, since I was actually alive. 

“And who does that little bitch think she is attacking me, the next time I see her she’s dead.” Edward hisses causing me to snap out from my thoughts. 

I whip my head towards my scowling brother and feel myself growl furiously at the smug look on his face. I run towards him before slamming him into ground. “You will not touch her.” 

“Get the hell off me.” He shouts trying to pry my hands from him.

“Woah, chill girl.” Emmett laughs pulling me off Edward. 

“Stay the hell away from her Edward, I’m warning you.” I say fighting against Emmett. 

He looks at me with wide eyes as he gets up off the floor. “I think you’re forgetting that she attacked me.” 

“What the hell did you do anyway? They hate us.” I ask pushing Emmett’s hands of my hips, I feel weird even standing overly close to him now. 

“Nothing Rosalie.” He scoffs dusting off his shirt. “That redhead bitch must have warped her mind. She obviously can’t remember her change or what happened before, just like Alice.” He says pointing to our sister who’s been weirdly quiet. “My poor Bella doesn’t remember how evil Victoria is or what she put her through all those years ago and don’t get me started on how Tanya has taken advantage of her. I have to get Bella back and save her...she needs me”

“Edward may have a point, she doesn’t seem like the same girl.” Carlisle adds. 

“She was very angry.” Esme pipes up.

“Exactly, look at what they’ve turned her into. We’ve got to do something.” 

“I agree but let’s talk about it back home, who knows who could be listening” Jasper tells us. We all agree and make our way home to make a plan of action, there’s no way I’m leaving Forks without talking to Charlotte. 

I throw my head back against the couch and watch Edward pace back and forth in the Livingroom, he’s been at this for the past 35 minutes and I swear I’m about to rip my hair out. “She’s surrounded by Vampires and Wolves, how the hell am I supposed to get to her.” He growls finally coming to a stop. 

“We’ll figure it out son.” 

“Maybe Esme, Emmett and I can try and talk to her, buy us some more time.” Alice says. 

“That may work, she was always close to you three.” Jasper nods.

“Fine, I’ll let you three try, but you’ve got to work hard to get her away from that savage that attacked me. They seem to have a deep connection.” He scoffs. 

“Watch it Edward, I’ve already told you to keep away from her.” 

“You don’t honestly think she’s your mate do you. Can two women even mate?” He laughs. 

“YOU FUCKING PRICK.” I leap up for the couch and make my way to him but Emmett grabs me again.

Edward just laughs more and sits down. “Oh calm down it was just a joke.” 

“Enough Edward. How about you take a walk Rose.” Esme says leading me to the door.

“Whatever.” I shrug her off me and leave the house. I wander through the forest slowly for about an hour before finally looking up and seeing I’ve wandered back to the treaty line, and all I want to do this run over it to find Charlotte. Find my mate.

.  
.  
.  
.

**CPOV:**

“How the hell has this happened?” I groan face planting Leah’s countertop. 

“We’ll figure this out sweetheart.” Carmen says rubbing circles on my back. 

“I’ve got a plan, we rip them all to shreds.” My mum growls. 

“Not helping Tanya.” Mama hisses. 

“I’m with Tanya, I don’t see why we don’t just kill them all.” Uncle Jake adds.

“Because Charlie’s just mated to one of them genius.” Seth says.

“But I don’t want to be.” I whine sitting up. “Why the hell does my mate have to be a Cullen.” I huff. I remember when I was about 17 my parents told me about finding your soul mate, and it being the best moment of your life, how incredible of a day it is when you find the person you were born to be with, how amazing they both felt once mum accepted their mating bond. This was my day to find the love of my life, the best day of my life but instead I’m mated to the woman that took part in destroying my mother’s life, a woman that enjoyed belittling her...the sister of the man that killed her. How the hell am I supposed to live with that. 

“We’ll figure it out darling.” My mama says coming to stand next to me. I can tell how hard this is her for, but I know she’s putting on a brave face for me. 

“Ugh I need some air.” I push my chair back and exit Leah’s house, a couple people try to grab me on the way out but I shake them off. I drown out the conversations in the house about what we should do about the Cullens and take a seat on one of the large fire pit logs. I sit on my own for a little while and think about something I can do about this stupid mating bond, I get a couple ideas but before I can ask my parents about that ideas I have I hear a howl just like the one from earlier. My family come running out of Leah’s house as one of the new young wolves comes running out the tree line with just his shorts on.

“The blonde Cullen is at the treaty line.” He says stopping in front of us.

“What about the rest of them?” Jake asks. 

“No everyone left a while ago but she’s back, and I don’t think she’s going anywhere in a hurry.” 

She’s here to see me, I can feel it. “Let me go see her.” I say turning to everyone.

“No way is that happening.” Mum scoffs crossing her arms. Everyone else pipes up with their own arguments but the only person I look at is my mama.

“She won’t leave until she sees me.” I say. 

“They’re dangerous Charlie.” She whispers walking forward and grabbing my hand. 

I squeeze her hand back. “It’s only her there and she won’t hurt me, she can’t hurt me.” 

Mama takes a deep breath and looks at everyone who’s trying to subtly shake their heads. “If anything happens….”

“I know I’ll come back.” I cut her off.

“I mean it Charlotte.” 

“I know, I’ll come back if anything happens. It’s not like you won’t be close anyway.” I give her and my mum a hug before heading off towards the treaty line. Towards my mate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

**CPOV:**

I walk towards the treaty line, thinking of a game plan of what I need to say to Rosalie, but the second I look at her waiting for me all those thoughts fly right out the window.

“Hey.” She smiles.

“Hello.” I reply coming to a stop a few feet in front of her. 

“Are you okay?” She asks fidgeting with her hands. 

“Not really.” I scoff. “I think I can honestly say this is the worst day of my life.” 

“Charlie...” She sighs getting as close to me as possible without crossing the line. “It doesn’t have to be like this, if you’d just listen to my family...”

I hold up my hand before she goes any far and tips me over the edge. “Just stop right there, I don’t need to listen to the lies your little brady bunch want to throw at me. I know exactly what happened with my mother. I know about how you treated her like shit when you first met her, I know about how once her and Edward started getting serious that they took her in and treated her like one of their own, I know about how heartbroken she was that the family she’d come to care about left her without so much as a wave goodbye, and I know all about how your brother left her to die in the fucking forest.” Rose stares at me with a guilty look and takes a few more steps forward.

“I’m sorry about the way I treated Bella back then, I was just worried about a human being brought into this world, but that doesn’t mean we hurt her Charlotte. I know my brother can be horrible and I hardly ever agree with anything he says or does but he’s not capable of hurting his mate.”

“Oh my god.” I laugh rubbing my hands over my face. “Are you really that dumb. He’s not her mate. Tanya...my mother is her mate. Edward is the one who hurt her Rosalie, he’s the one that tormented her and left her for dead.”

“How do you know this? Because they told you, they could be lying.” She shrugs.

“No, they didn’t tell me. I saw it, I saw everything he did to her...I felt everything he did to her.”

“How?” She asks with a frown.

“My gift. I can touch a person and see their whole life and show others that life, minutes after I woke up she grabbed onto my hand and I saw everything. That’s how I knew about the way you treated her, I know everything. My family know everything.” I tell her watching her eyes go wide.

“I’ve never heard anything like that before.” Rosalie says looking me up down, like she’s trying to see my gift.

“Well here it is.” I say holding my arms out.

We both stand in silence for a few moments, I guess not really knowing what to say now, while trying to work each other out. When the silence continues I start to think about just heading back to the Rez to be with my family. “Show me.” Rosalie says pulling me out of my thoughts.

“What?”

“You said you can show others. Show me what happened.” She says smiling slightly. 

“No.” I scoff.

“Why not.” She says, her face dropping.

“I’m not just going to make it easy for you Rosalie. My family have been deeply hurt by yours, so you need to look deep inside and take a good look at the people around you, then me and see what you find. Listen to what your instincts are telling you, not what that boy is.” I say backing away from the line. “But I’m not going to make it easy.” I finish turning my back to her and walking home, while ignoring her constantly calling out for me.

.  
.  
.

**BPOV:**

I sit at the breakfast bar in Leah’s kitchen and watch my mate pace back and forth while letting out annoyed groans. “I don’t understand why we don’t just kill them, or at least just stupid Edward.” 

“Tanya...”

“No, I’m serious Bells, what’s holding you back.”

“I hate him Tan I do and I couldn’t even tell you the amount of times I’ve imagined ripping his head from his body but, I just can’t. For so long I was scared, then I was angry, then I didn’t feel anything as you know but now I’m over it, I’m so done with all the Cullen bullshit. I’ve got an incredible mate that I love with all my heart, a beautiful daughter and a wonderful family that would die for me.” I grab Tanyas hand when she pouts but nods. “I don’t care about them and even though they hurt me bad, I can’t hurt them and be pissed because it made me find you.” I kiss her hand and she takes a deep breath. 

“Fine.” She says sitting next to me. 

“And we especially can’t hurt them now Charlie has mated to Rosalie.” 

“Ugh don’t remind me.” Tanya gags.

“Stop it.” I say elbowing her. Charlie got back from her meeting with Rosalie at the line a few hours ago and has not come out of her room since. We’ve all had a go at trying to speak but all been met with silence. Our girl just needs some time to deal with this big shock I guess. 

“Well we can’t just sit around and do nothing.” Leah says from her spot sitting on the kitchen counter with her arms wrapped around Kate that’s leaning against her.

“She’s right Bells, there’s no way the Cullens will leave.” Kate says. 

“I know.” I sigh. “But I can’t make any decisions without talking to Charlie first, this is gonna affect her too.” 

“Just a waiting game for now then.” Tan says looking towards the stairs where our girl ran up hours ago. 

“You want me to go get her?” Carmen says. 

“No. She’ll come when she’s ready.” I reply. “She’s had a lot thrown at her today, give her time.” 

Everyone starts brainstorming about what to do about the Cullens before Seth comes running in shirtless and a worried look on his little face. “Oh, for fuck sake. What now?” I groan. 

“We’ve got some Cullens back at the line. They’re refusing to leave until they speak to Bella.”

“Who’s at the line?” I ask.

“The blonde girl, the small girl, the big guy and the mother.” He says.

“The three you were closest to and Rosalie, trying to tug at the heart strings I guess.” Carmen scoffs.

“Well it’s not going to work.” Tan says nodding to Kate and Irina. “Stay here with our girl.” She tells me before kissing me on the cheek and heading out the door with her sisters, and I know better than trying to stop her.

.  
.  
.

**TPOV:**

“What do you want?” I ask stopping in front of the four of them with Kate and Irina flanking me at each side.

“We were expecting Bella.” Esme says with a frown while crossing her arms.

“That’s not happening. Bella doesn’t want to see you.” 

“She doesn’t...or you won’t let her.” She growls softly.

“I’d never try and control Bella, unlike your son.” I growl back stepping forward.

“Hey now.” Emmett says stepping next to Esme with his hands up. “We don’t want any trouble Tanya, we just want to talk to Bella...we miss her.”

“Well you should’ve thought about that before you abandoned her.” Kate scoffs glaring at the four of them. “We’re Bella’s family, and never in a million years could I never even think about leaving her.” 

“We made a mistake in listening to Edward, we thought he knew best about what to do about his mate.” Alice replies. 

“He is not her mate.” I growl walking forward.

“Easy tiger.” Irina says as her and Kate hold me back.

“You idiots can’t really believe that little shit still.” Kate laughs. The Cullens just scowl back at us. “Tell me this Esme...could you just abandon Carlisle one day, what about you Alice could you leave Jasper, especially after being newly mated.” Kate asks them. They both shuffle on their feet and look down at the ground. “That’s what I thought.”

“Look Eddie thought he was protecting Bella, that shows how much he loved her.” Emmett pipes up.

“Shut it bigfoot, you can have a say when you find your mate.” Kate replies. 

“What about you.” I call to Rosalie. I notice she’s been pretty quiet since this all started. 

She looks up at me with wide eyes. “What?”

“I hear that you’ve mated with my daughter. Would you leave her scared and alone, wondering what she’s done wrong to have the person she loved most in this world just pack up and leave. Would you do that Rosalie, even if you thought you were protecting her...or would you stand by her side everyday making sure nothing and no one got near her.” I ask her.

Rosalie holds eye contact with me and steps closer to the line. “I will never, ever leave her...even if she doesn’t want me.” 

“And yet you still believe Edward. He’s got you all wrapped around his little finger.” Kate laughs with a shake of her head.

“I know how it must look but you don’t know him like we do. Please just let us talk to Bella.” Esme begs.

“No chance, you’ve hurt her enough.”

“Listen we’re not leaving until we see Bella.” Alice snaps. “So if you’re all that desperate for us to leave then make it happen.” The four of them head off into the trees and back to their house. 

“What now?” Kate asks.

“That’s up to Bella.” I tell her and make my way back to the Rez. 

I enter Leah’s house and find Bella sat in the same place with no sign of Charlie still. “What did they want then?” Bells asks as soon as we walk through the door.

“Same thing as before, to see you.” 

She lets out a deep sigh and looks towards the stairs again. “Maybe I should just talk to them Tan, get it all over with.”

“I don’t know Bells, I don’t trust them.”

Bella walks over to me and puts her hands on my cheeks. “Neither do I, but I want them gone, this might be the only way and if a 10-minute talk is what it takes then I’ll do it.”

“Make it 5.” I mumble. A smile breaks out on her face and she kisses me quickly. 

“Okay. Let’s all get ready, we’re going to the Cullens.” Carmen says and Jacobs leaves the house to round up the rest of the wolves. I hear movement from upstairs and I can’t help the smile that comes over my face, I knew our girl wouldn’t sit by while all this happened. 

“I’m coming.” Charlie says arriving at the bottom of the stairs. 

“You don’t have to sweetheart.” Bella says.

“I know but I want to, and you know I can be useful if anything goes down.” 

“Alright darling, let’s get going.” I say holding onto Bella’s hand and leaving the house. 

.  
.  
.

**BPOV:**

We all quickly cross the treaty line and head into the forest towards the Cullen mansion. It’s been a very very long time since I’ve walked through this forest to their hand but I still remember the route like the back of my hand. As we pass the sharp sphere rocks I know we’re close as the smell of the Cullens soon hits my nose, I feel the mood completely drop with my family as their mansion soon comes into view. 

“Here we go.” Charlie sighs holding onto Tanyas hand.

I stop at the steps leading up to the house and turn to my family. “I need to go in their alone.” I tell them all before holding up my hand as they all shout in protest, with the wolves growling at the idea. “STOP.” I shout over their noise and holding my hand up, they all immediately go quiet but a few huff in annoyance. 

“I don’t think this is a good idea Bells.” Tan says stepping forward. 

“I know but this is the best way, I don’t want this to be a spat between everyone. I talk with the Cullens, listen to what they have to say then leave and we all go on with our day.” 

“You know they won’t give up that easy...what if they try something Bella?”

“They’re not that dumb Tanya, they won’t try something with everyone out here, and if you hear anything you don’t like you can easily come on in. But I’m doing this myself Tan.” She looks at me with a very unhappy face but nods after a few moments. I kiss her quickly and make my way up the stairs. “Here we go.” I whisper to myself and open up the front door and come to face with 7 people I hoped to never see again.

“Hello Cullens.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

**BPOV:**

“Hello Cullens.”

I look around the first floor living room that I used to spend so much of my time in full of the people I used to know. Esme and Carlisle are stood closest to the door looking at me with bright hopeful smiles on their faces, Alice is bouncing on her feet with a loopy grin and is stood between an excited Emmett and a solemn Jasper. Next, I spot Rosalie sat on the steps leading up to the second floor with worry in her eyes, while also not being able to completely meet mine, I guess she’s worried about my thoughts on her mating to my baby girl. And last but certainly not least Edward Cullen is stood off to the side, leaning against the wall with is possessive beady eyes staring a hole into the side of my head. 

“Bella...I’m so happy you decided to come see us.” Esme gushes with a bright smile on her face.

“Well you didn’t give me much of a choice did you.” I scoff.

Carlisle frowns at me and steps closer to Esme. “Bella we’re just trying to get to the bottom of all this, we’re family.”

I bark out a laugh and look at him like he’s lost his mind. “Are you joking. I’ve not seen or heard from any of you in nearly 90 years. How could you possibly think we’re family.” 

“We know now that we all made a mistake leaving Bella, but we all thought we were doing the right thing. We had to follow Edwards wishes.” Alice says looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

“That’s horseshit. If you all really thought of me as family there’s no way you’d leave me without even a goodbye, just like Edward wouldn’t be able to leave me if I was really his mate.” I say looking at them all before staring right at Edward. 

“Come now Bella.” Edward smirks strutting forward. “There’s no need to be difficult.” 

“Shut up Edward.” I laugh. “I’m not a little human you can push around anymore. You hurt me once Edward and I’ll never let you do it again.”

“Bella I nev...”

“Don’t even bother with whatever speech you’ve thought up.” I say holding up my hand. “I’m only here to tell you all to leave. Hanging around to win me back somehow is a complete waste of time.” 

“What do you make of all this Jasper?” Rose asks quietly.

“I can’t make anything out.” He says with a frown. “Bella’s completely blank and everyone’s are running to wild for me to make anything really out.”

“Yeah that’ll be my gift. Explains why I could always keep that nosy dick out my head.” I grin.

“Bella, I understand that must be a confusing time for you but we’re the ones that have your best intentions at heart.” Carlisle says. “It’s not the first time I’ve seen this happen, someone being manipulated not long after their changed.” 

“The only person that’s trying to manipulate me is your son. Based on how you’re all acting like my family are scum of the earth when actually it’s him you should be worried about.” I tell them pointing directly at Edward, who scowls back at me but soon wipes it from his face before everyone else notices. You’d think after all these years he’d be over us but I guess you can’t put a time frame on obsession...especially when the psycho obsessed with you is a vampire. 

“You were all my family, the people I thought I could count on the most but you left me behind when I would’ve gone anywhere with you...all because he told you too. Because if any of did care about me you would’ve came to say goodbye and found me half dead on the forest floor, courtesy of Edward. He threw me against a tree so hard that he snapped my back in half and cracked open my scull, before laughing, tasting my blood and skipping back to all you.” They all look at me in shock except him, he looks like he wants to break me in half all again. 

“Please stop this Bella.” Esme begs as if I’m the one causing problems. 

“NO.” I shout. “I’ve had enough now, everything I’m saying is the truth but you’re too blind to see it.”

“If all that’s true then why hasn’t anyone come for Edward. Why haven’t the Denali’s or Wolves hurt him for hurting you.” Carlisle says.

“Because I’m not like him, I’ve never taken another life. I hate you so much Edward but I’m not a killer and in a weird way it was meant to be. Due to all of you fucking me over I met my mate and daughter.” I say ignoring Edwards angry scoff.

“How can you expect us to believe it Bella? We’ve seen how much pain Edwards been in all these years.” Alice tells me looking at Edward who now has a sad look painted on his face.

“I don’t care if you do or don’t, we’re not family. You’re nothing to me.” I hiss listening to my family cheer outside.

“Right I’ve had enough of this. Come here Bella…now” Edward growls storming towards me but before he reaches me he stops frozen in his place. “What the hell.” 

“Don’t you dare come near her.” Charlie shouts speeding into the house with everyone else not too far behind. I spot Rosalie perk up when Charlie walks in but she stays on the steps.

“What’s going on.” Carlisle asks standing next to his golden boy.

“That would-be Charlie’s Telekinesis gift.” Tanya grins placing her hand on the small of my back.

“Telekinesis...I’ve never seen that before.” He says shuffling closer.

“And you never will.” I scowl pulling my daughter back to me.

Carmen walks forward and puts herself in-between me and Esme. “I think we should get going.” 

Esme scowls and goes toe to toe with Carmen. “If you don’t mind I’m trying to speak to my daughter.” 

Carmen just laughs in her face. “You have some nerve, how da...” I lay a hand on Carmens shoulder feeling her calm down, she moves back to Eleazar and I look to Esme.

"Your daughter...you’re no mother Esme Cullen. No mother would ever abandon their child and not even bother checking if they were even okay. After your son left me for dead in the woods my dad never stopped looking for me, and when he died I couldn’t even go to his funeral because I was so angry over what your precious Edward did to me.” I rant. “Take a good look behind me Esme, look at these amazing people that have been by my side through everything, the good and the bad since the beginning...Vic was their when Edward left me for dead, Tanya is the love of my life and never pressured me at all, Kate and Irina are the amazing sisters I’ve never had, while Carmen and Eleazar have been the most wonderful parents when I lost Charlie and Renee.”

“Bell...” Alice tries. Her face completely fell when I spoke about Kate and Irina.

“No, no more talking. I’m done with it and I’m done with all of you.” Emmett looks at me heartbroken but I pay no mind of him, it’s too late. “Do yourselves a favour, leave Forks and get on with your lives because if you’re waiting for me then you’re wasting your time.”

“Let’s go.” Tan whispers in my ear before kissing my cheeks softly. Edward growls but is for once smart and keeps his mouth shut. 

I grab Tanyas hand and let her lead me out the Cullen house. “Bella.” Alice calls as I reach the bottom of the steps. 

I turn and see her stood at the door with Emmett. “It’s done Alice.” 

.  
.  
.

“Oh come on Bells.” Tanya whines.

“I don’t know Tan, isn’t it a bit risky. We’re only just back from the Cullens.”

“And that’s exactly why we should go. We’ve had those assholes breathing down are neck and no time together...not that I don’t love our family Bells but I wouldn’t mind a little alone time with my girl.” She says with a pout. 

“What if they try something, I don’t really want to leave Charlie.” I tell her.

I hear Charlie scoff from her spot on the couch with Seth and Jacob. “As if anything’s going to happen to me, I’ve got my own little army on this Rez.” She laughs. 

“See everything will be fine. Come on, come one, come on.” She begs.

“FINE.” I shout covering her mouth with my hand. “But only for the night.” I feel Tan smirk under my hand before she gives it a lick.

“I’ll make it worth your while gorgeous.” She winks.

“OH MY GOD PLEASE JUST GO.” Charlie shouts from the couch while burying her head in a laughing Jakes shoulder and fake gagging.

“Right say your goodbyes we’re off in 5.” Tanya grins before heading off to sort out the car.

“Are we not running? It’s not like we have any bags, most of our stuff is still in Alaska.”

“But I done my hair this morning Bells.” She whines.

I roll my eyes and she twirls her golden hair. “Come on Tan, we’ll save hours. We can get their before dark and watch the sun set from our room.” 

“Fine let’s go.” We say our goodbyes and I make Charlie promise to call if anything happens, even the slightest cough from the Cullens and I’ll get a phone call from them...they had to push me out of the door in the end.

.  
.  
.

“Home sweet home.” Tanya sighs closing the door behind us. 

“Yeah I’ve got to admit I feel better already.” I smile leaning against Tanya and feeling the tension of the day leave my shoulders. Of course I love my family with all my heart but there’s nothing like spending one on one time with your mate and when I’m with Tan I feel like the luckiest woman on earth. 

“Good.” She says gently kissing my cheek. “How about you get yourself sorted and I’ll go run us a bath.”

“That sounds perfect.” I give her a soft kiss before we both head up to our room so I can strip off while Tan heads into the ensuite to set up the bath. I throw my clothes into the washing basket and put my hair into a tight bun. 

I enter the bathroom just to see my beautiful mate step into the bath. “Come on then gorgeous.” She grins holding her hand out. I grasp onto it and step in before sitting down between her legs. I rest back against her chest and rest my head against her shoulder as she wraps her arms around my waist. 

“What’s on your mind?” Tanya whispers against my cheek after a few moments of silence. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well usually when you’ve got my sexy naked body pressed up against you we’re not sat in silence...more screaming.” She says before nipping my ear.

“I’m sorry, my minds going mad.” 

“Yeah I can tell, so what’s up?” 

I sigh and melt into Tans arms as she runs her hands along my body. “I can’t shake the feeling that something bads going to happen. Ever since that family arrived back in town I’ve not been able to properly relax, I just wish they would leave Tan.”

I feel Tanya hold onto my tighter and rest her chin against my shoulder. “I can’t even imagine how horrible it must be to see all of them again, let alone have them basically call you a liar over what Edward did to you. But I promise you that you don’t need to be scared or worried about what’s going to happen, I will never let anything or anyone hurt you or our family.”

“I know you wouldn’t.” I say turning my head and capturing her soft lips.

She grips onto the back of my neck and holds our faces inches apart. “I love you so much Bella Swan.”

“I love you too Tanya Denali.” I grin before slamming our lips back together. 

“How about we move this to our super king size bed.” She mumbles against my lips.

“Sounds perfect.” I tell her before letting out a laugh when she lifts me into her arms, carry’s me to our room and throws me onto the bed. 

“Time to take your mind off the Cullens.” She growls before pouncing on me.

.  
.  
.

**TAN POV:**

“Come out...come out wherever you are.” I sing as I walk through the snowy forest. 

Yesterday when Bella and I arrived at our home in Alaska we didn’t leave our bed for the whole day, which I didn’t mind in the slightest but now we’ve both managed to drag ourselves from the comfy bed to go for a hunt. After we both filled our stomachs on a couple deer Bella asks if I fancy a game of chase, she always get excited after a feed. The rules are pretty simple your mate does a runner and I’ve got to catch her, the only thing I can’t do is use my nose to sniff her out because that will be game over after a second…and we both enjoy the chase too much for that to happen. 

“I know you’re close Bella, I can feel it.” I whisper into the wind.

“Mayyyyybe.” I hear echoed round the forest, but I’m not able to pin point her position. She’s been doing this for about 40 minutes, just toying with me.

“You are going to get it when I find you.” I huff.

“Yes please.” Bella whispers in my ear.

I spin around and see Bella 10ft away leaning against a tree with a smirk on her face. “How the fuck do you do that?” I ask, but all I get is a wider smirk. “I never hear you.”

“It’s just a talent baby doll.” She winks. 

“Well Belly you’ve made a mistake in showing yourself to me, because we both know I’m the fastest in this relationship.” 

“Come and get me sexy.” She blows me a kiss before disappearing into the snowy forest. I quickly head after Bella and it only takes me a few seconds to catch up to her. I reach my hand out and pinch Bella’s peachy ass. “HEY.” She squeals pushing my hand off her and running faster.

“You can’t outrun my darlin.” I laugh not even running at my fullest speed but staying on her heels. I soon get bored with our cat and mouse game so I propel myself forward and tackle Bella to the ground. We roll a few times but as usual I end up on top. 

“Hey there.” I grin down at her.

Bella pouts at me and tries to flip us over. “Stay.” I whisper leaning down and pinning her arms to the snow.

“Well I guess I could be in worse positions.” She shrugs lifting her head to kiss me but I lean back when I hear a noise. “What now?” She huffs.

“We’re not alone.” I say standing up and pulling Bella up with me. We both run off to the house and spot Victoria and Irina stood outside. 

“What happened?” Bella immediately asks.

Victoria holds her hands up to calm Bella. “Everyone’s fine, don’t panic.” She says resting her hand on Bella’s arm. “Rosalie came to the line this morning to tell is that Edward has done a runner. Apparently after your visit the family started asking a few too many questions for his liking and he skipped town, no one has any idea where he is.” She tells us.

“We wanted to come up here in case this is where he decided to come.” Irina tells us.

“Thanks sis.” I smile holding her hand. 

“So Edwards out there somewhere.” Bella says looking out to the forest.

“Maybe it’s a good thing, we can finally be rid of that messy haired prick.” Rina grins.

Bella turns to us with a worried look on her face. “Sadly I don’t think that’s the case. If I know Edward Cullen and he’s still the same boy he was all those years ago…then this isn’t the last that we’ve seen of him.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

**BPOV:**

“So what are we going to do?” Vic asks. 

“About what?” I ask from my spot on Tanyas lap. The four of us headed back to the Rez when Vic and Irina came to Alaska to tell us the news about Edward leaving town. Everyone felt it would be safer to say as a group, and it helps that the rest of the Cullens can’t cross the line, so I know I won’t be bothered by them. Not that they haven’t tried, the wolves tell me that every time they’re on patrol that one of the Cullens is toeing the line. 

“About the Cullens Bella. Please keep up.” She sighs clicking her fingers.

“Let’s just burn their house down, vamps don’t like fire do they.” Leah says.

“Don’t be stupid.” Seth scoffs. “We can’t burn them alive.”

“Technically they’re not alive...no offence.” She says kissing Kate. “And why the fuck not, they fucked over Bella.”

“Because Leah they left town and yes that was shitty of them, but Edward is the real asshole in this situation. We should just ignore them and wait until they all leave town again, it’s kinda their thing.” 

“Boring.” She huffs.

I quickly zone out when everyone starts to bicker about how to handle the Cullens, I’ve heard that last name enough times to last my 100 lifetimes, as my family argue my eyes fall to Charlie who’s sat on the couch in the corner just staring into space. With everything that’s been going on I’ve not had any time to talk to my girl and see how she’s handling all this crap. 

“Hey you.” I call out standing up from Tanyas lap. Charlie looks over to me with worry in her eyes. “Let’s get some air.” 

Charlie gives me a nod and quickly walks out the house. “I’ll meet you on the beach.” She mumbles before closing the door behind her.

“Not you.” I tell Tan placing a hand on her shoulder as she goes to stand up. 

“Why not.” She pouts.

“Because I need to talk to her about a certain blonde Cullen, and she need to talk openly about her feelings without you going all mama bear over her and Rosalie mating.” Tan huffs but nods in understanding. I lean down and kiss her before heading after Charlie. 

I make my way down to the beach and spot Charlie sat on top of a large rock looking out to sea. I hop up next to her and we both just sit in silence for a couple minutes, but I can see the wheels turning in her head. “You can talk to me you know. I get that this feels like you’re all on your own, but I’ve been exactly where you are Charlie.” 

“I know.” She mumbles. “I just don’t know what to think.”

“And that’s okay, but what are you feeling?” 

“I want to hate her, I want to hate her so badly...and I am angry at everything that happened to you and how she was involved.” She sighs with an angry frown coming over her face. “But I’m fighting against myself not to go see her.” 

“I get it, I understand exactly what you’re going through. Did I ever tell you about when I met your mum?” I ask.

“No.”

“I met her at a bar one night with your Auntie Vic, back then I was still against being around other people but persuaded me to go out and have a good night. And I was having a good night, we both met a couple of nice girls that seemed pretty interested.” I wink making her fake gag. “But before the night could continue your Auntie Kate and Irina walked in, so we slipped out the back door hoping to avoid them, but you know Kate, that girl is like a dog with a bone, they both cut us off at the end of the ally and as soon as Vic looked at Irina...she was hooked.” Charlies now turned to me, giving me her full attention.

“So, Auntie Vic felt it instantly.” 

“Well that is how it works when you meet your mate.”

“Was it like that when you met mum?” She asks.

“Kinda. When Rina and Vic mated they invited us to their house, I tried to get out of that little gathering but Kate wouldn’t let me. Then as soon as we got there your mum opened the door and we locked eyes, and that was it...I tried to fight against it but in the end, you can’t deny your mate.”

“There’s no way to stop it?”

“You shouldn’t think like that Charlie. I was against being with her and our mating bond but everything happens for a reason kid. We were meant to be...just like I was meant to meet Edward and the Cullens, he was supposed to hurt and betray me so that Vic could find and turn me into a vampire, so that I could meet your mum. So that when I finally accepted the mating bond with your mum, we were both on that road in Forks to find you only days old.” Tears gather in her eyes so I hold her hands tightly in mine. “It seems that everything happens for a reason Charlie, and if that’s the case then you were supposed to meet Rosalie.”

“But...” 

I hold up my hand to cut her off. “Now I’m not saying that she’s a perfect woman but you could’ve gotten a worse mate my darling. If you want Rosalie to be a part of your life then you have complete support. I don’t want you making any decisions based on me...or your mother.” 

“I just don’t want to hurt you.” She whispers. 

“You could never hurt me sweetheart. We’re all so proud of you Charlotte, we’d never stand in the way of your happiness...and Rosalie really isn’t a bad person, she’s actually the best of them all, we were never close when they left so she really had no reason to stick around.”

“But she’s still one of them.” 

“So was your mum at one point. They were all pretty close but once they found out about the Cullens they cut all ties, and Rosalie might follow suit.”

Charlie looks up at me with an unsure smile tugging at her lips. “You think I should give her a chance?” 

“I think talking to her might do you some good, you can get everything you feel out there in the open.”

“Okay.” She nods.

“Just take it one day at a time baby girl, there’s no rush.” 

“I think I’ll do it today. I’m just so sick of everyone arguing in there, it seems to be never ending.” We both jump down from the rock and start to walk slowly down the beach. 

“There’s a few definitely out for blood.” I nod.

“What do you want to do about them?” 

“I honestly just want to ignore them, I’m sure they’ll soon get bored and realize I’m not worth it again. Obviously if they try anything against my family then I’ll rip their heads off, but right now I’m happy ignoring their existence.” I grin watching the waves crash against the sand.

“Ignorance is bliss.” Charlie says with a laugh.

“Exactly.” 

“That is until I bring a certain blonde Cullen into your life.” She says coming to a stop.

“Well technically she’s a Hale...all that last name bullshit is just for show.” I wink showing her I’ve got no problems with Rosalie. 

Charlie turns to me with a smile before looking back out to sea. “So, it’s just a waiting game then.”

“I think so kid.”

.  
.  
.

**CPOV:**

I leave my mum wandering the beach and head into the forest and make my way to the Cullens to speak to Rosalie. I guess my mum knew I had to do this alone because she said she’d cover me with the family, there’s no way they’d let the baby of the family go meet their arch enemies, but we both know nothing bad will happen, I can handle myself and there’s no way Rosalie would let anything bad happen with me and her family. 

I come to a stop about 50ft away from the Cullen mansion and just wait for Rosalie to find me and hopefully she comes on her own, the last thing I need is them badgering me for information about my mum. I only have to wait a minute before she comes bursting through the tress with a glowing smile on her face. I feel a flutter build in my stomach but I work hard to keep my face neutral, I can’t give her too much right now, not when I don’t even know what I want.

“Hey.” 

“Hello Rosalie. Sorry for just stopping by.”

“No...no you can come by whenever you want.” She grins.

“Can we go somewhere else and talk, I don’t really want to...” I trail off pointing to her house.

“Of course, whatever you want.” Rosalie nods walking forward and gesturing for me to follow. “I know a good spot out of hearing range.” 

“Okay.” I follow her through the thick tress for about 6 miles before I start to hear the sound of crashing water. Rose pushes apart some bushes to reveal a beautiful waterfall. “Oh wow.” 

Rose smiles at me and goes to sit on some rocks. I join her and just look out at the stunning view. “It’s amazing isn’t it. It’s become one of my favourite spots.” 

“I’ve been coming to Forks my whole life and I’ve never seen this.” I laugh shaking my head.

“Well you seem to enjoy family time. I spend most of mine rolling my eyes and leaving early, so when I do I look for places to go...this has become a regular spot and nobody ever comes looking for me.” She shrugs with a blank face. I feel a stab in my heart at the thought of her being all alone, I can’t disappear for 5 minutes without someone coming after me. 

“I’m glad you brought me here.” I tell her hoping to cheer her up. 

Rosalie turns to me with that bright smile back on her face. “Maybe this could be our place.”

“Maybe.” I nod. 

We both sit in silence for a few moments before Rose gets the ball rolling. “I’ve been thinking, and I know this must be impossible for you but I really think we can be something.”

“How?” I ask turning to her.

“We’re mates Charlotte, I don’t believe we could’ve if it wasn’t possible. If we forgot about all the crap with our families, that it was just me and you, just focused on us as two people...do you think we could work out?”

“If we forgot about everything else...yeah I’m sure we could.” I nod. “But it’s not just us is it.”

“No, it’s not.” She sighs. “But we could still work something out, we can have such an amazing future, I know it.” 

“I can’t be around those people Rosalie, and I know that must harsh as they’re your family but I just can’t do it.”

“You don’t have to be. Even I struggle being around them sometimes, hence why I come here so much. But I’m telling you that you don’t need to ever see them.” 

“They’re your family, how could you never see them?” I ask.

“For the past 50 years we’ve all been moving around the world doing our own thing. Years ago Edward left to live in Spanish mountains for 6 years, Alice and Jasper travelled around Asia and Emmet and I are always jumping from place to place, I personally love Austria...mainly because of the roads for my cars. My point is that we’re not a family joint at the hip, we all come together every now and then like this year when we all came back to Forks.” She explains. “I’ll do anything to make this work.” 

I fight the smile that’s trying to break out onto my face with the way she’s looking at me. “You’d be okay with that? Not seeing your family that often.” 

Rosalie gives me a nod. “Everyone knows that when you meet your mate things change. We’re bound to have our own lives and experiences without our families, you’re my mate Charlie, not Esme, Carlisle and the rest of them.” 

Well I never thought Rosalie would say that. I knew that when I came here she’d try and get me to be with here, maybe saying I can have the week with her while she spends the weekend with the Cullens, but I never thought Rosalie would say she’d pretty much disown her own family for me. I guess that’s the power of soul mates, but there is still one more problem. 

“What about Edward.” 

“What about him?” She frowns. “He’s gone now.”

“And we all know he won’t stay gone. But that’s not the point...”

“I believe you.” Rosalie says cutting me off.

“What?”

“I believe you about what you said Edward did. At first, I know I was hesitant. I’ve known him for over a hundred years and he’s never physically hurt anyone to my knowledge, so it was hard for me. I’ll admit he’s always been a bit odd, wanting things done his way, needing control and leaving Bella behind did send off alarm bells in my head. Then I met you...” Rosalie says slowly reaching out and resting her hand on mine. I feel the pull of my power to look at Rosalie’s past but I push it down, I won’t invade her privacy like that. “And I knew the second that him and Bella couldn’t have been mates, because there’s no way I could ever leave you the way that he left her. I’m so sorry that I didn’t believe you.”

“It’s okay.” I whisper laying my other hand on top of hers. “If you came to me and said one of my family members was a psychopathic killer, I’d have a hard time believing you myself.” 

“Thanks.” She laughs.

I look back to the waterfall and let out a breath before turning to Rose again. “If we do this then we need to go slowly. Even though ever instinct in my body is telling me to run away with you, I’m just not ready for that.”

“We can go as slow as you want.” She smiles. 

“Maybe just start off with meeting here a couple times a week.” I tell her.

“That sounds perfect.” Rosalie nods.

“Okay then, baby steps.” I agree. “I should probably be getting back, my mum is covering for me but they’ll soon start getting suspicious.” I get up from the rock and start walking back through the forest with Rosalie falling into step next to me. 

“What mum was covering for you?” She asks with a smirk.

“Bella.” I laugh.

Rosalie looks at me with surprise. “Bella knows you’re here?” 

“Yep.” I grin.

“And she’s okay with it?”

“She wants me to do what I think’s best, they all support me no matter what...some will just take longer to get used to it. My mum had her own issues with her mating so she gets it, and she knows you’re not the worst member of your family.” I shrug.

“Well at least I’ve got one member of your family kind of on my side. 1 down and like 20 to go.” She laughs but her face is full of worry.

“Don’t panic. I’ll introduce you to them one by one, I won’t throw you to the wolves...literally.” 

“So, you want to introduce me to your family.” Rosalie smirks. 

“Slow down girl. I was just trying to calm you down, for a minute I thought you were about to start sweating.”

“Very funny.” She mumbles.

We walk through the forest just talking about everything and nothing, we don’t get too deep into things but we start to slowly get to know each other. I find out that Rosalie likes to be called Rose, when she hunts she like deer, her favourite colour is purple and she is a total gear head, she has 4 sports cars and 3 motorbikes. I tell her that I prefer to go by Charlie instead of Charlotte and all about my love of sports, photography and how I’d love to travel the world someday. 

As we get close to the line I come to a stop and turn to Rose. “How about we meet back at the waterfall next Thursday at midnight? I’d love to see it at night with the moon shining on it.” 

“Yeah of course, it’s stunning on a clear night and I think it’s a full moon next week so we should have some good light.” 

“Good. I’ll see you then.” I nod. I find myself getting lost in her golden eyes but before anything goes any further the sound of rushing footsteps hits my ears. “Here we go again.” I groan throwing my head back.

“I’m so sorry.” Rose mumbles just as all her family come into view.

“Hello Charlie.” Esme smiles.

“It’s Charlotte.” I tell her and I see Rose try and fail at suppressing a smirk. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Charlotte we were just wondering if there was any way we could talk to Bella.” She says giving me a smile.

“Well that’s not up to me is it. If my mother wants to talk to you then she will, I’m not getting involved.” I tell them firmly. 

“Of course, we understand that, but we’re all family now. We just want peace.” Carlisle says. 

“You should have thought of that before you abandoned her, chose your psycho son over my mum and called her a liar.” I growl but soon calm down when Rose rests her hand on my shoulder.

“Obviously we made some mistakes, but how can we be the baddies for looking out for a family member.” Alice scoffs stepping forward.

“A family member that killed the girl you claimed to be your sister.” I frown. “You all need to back off, she doesn’t want or need you, so just do what you all do best and leave town.” 

I turn away from them all, grab Rosalie’s hand and give it a squeeze. “I’ll see you soon.” I smile before speeding across the line to the Rez and back to my family.

.  
.  
.

**RPOV:**

“Thanks a lot guys.” I say watching Charlie head off home before turning to everyone.

“We just wanted to talk.” Emmett huffs.

“You all need to get it through your thick skulls that Bella doesn’t want to see you, and you all forcing yourselves on her isn’t helping.”

“So what do you think we should do.” Alice sighs.

“I really don’t care anymore. You all got yourselves into this, so you can get yourselves out of it.” I shrug walking back to the house with them all following close behind.

“Why is she friendly with you?” Alice asks.

“Because when we left Forks I wasn’t calling her my little sister or daughter, so she didn’t care when I left town but it obviously broke her heart when all of you did.” I sigh. “Oh and I didn’t call Bella a liar to her face when she spoke about the day she was murdered by Edward.” 

“You really think he did it?” Esme whispers.

“Jesus open your eyes Esme, of course he did it. First he starts his obsession with Bella like sneaking into her room and following her around town, then he has no problem leaving her...even though he claims to be her mate and thinks she has a target on her back with Victoria, he has no contact with her, not even to check up on her for safety reasons.”

“But that...” I hold up my hand as Carlisle tries to interrupt. 

“Then when Bella returns to our lives his obsession starts up again and he does everything he can to get her back...one time with force might I add. Then we all find out what happened that night from Bella’s mouth and he’s quick to leave town without a trace.” 

“Even if he did do it, he’s gone now so why won’t Bella just see us.” Alice says.

“And that is the problem Alice.” I say walking away from them all. How did I never notice how dense these people were. At least I’ve got Thursday to look forward to.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

**BPOV:**

**2 Months Later:**

“Hmmmmm I don’t know Tanya.” I tease as my beautiful mate lays on top of me naked as we spend some alone time together in our room.

“Come on Bells...you know you want to.” Tan whispers in my ear before biting on it. She then sits back on my hips with her legs each side of me.

“I’m not sure Tan, it seems something always happens when we get away.” I tell her while running my hands up and down her smooth bare thighs. 

“That was then and this is now. Dickwards gone, Charlie is safe on the Rez with our family and Rosalie and the Cullens are trying to be on their best behaviour to get on your good side. This is the perfect time to go and celebrate our Anniversary.” Tanya pouts. “We’ve not gone away for our anniversary for years.”

“They’re still pretty persistent, always hanging around the treaty line...just trying to get anything they can.”

“They’re not that mad to follow us on our anniversary trip, and they won’t even know when or where we’re going.” She laughs.

“How long would we be gone for?”

“Not that long, just a few days. Some us time.” She smiles stroking my cheek.

“And what did you have in mind?” I ask.

“Well that would be a surprise from me to you. Let me do something nice for us Bells, you’ve had so much on your plate lately with the Cullens and looking after all of us...let me do something nice for you now.” She whispers leaning down and kissing my neck.

“I guess I could be persuaded.” I grin moving my head to the side, giving her more room.

She pulls back and looks at me with a sexy smirk. “They let me get down to business.” She winks.

.  
.  
.

“Are you going to tell me anything yet.” I huff falling back against my seat. 

It ended up only taking Tanya a couple of hours to convince me that we should get away on a short trip for our anniversary. The rest of the family were overjoyed to have us out of the house, we’re always pretty hands on when our anniversary approaches, obviously they promised to call if anything happened at home with the Cullens and Charlie said she’d stay on the Rez while we were away...I’m sure Rosalie could survive a few days without her.

“Not a word.” Tan smirks. 

“Ugh...why not.” I pout.

“Because it’s a surprise Bella.” She groans.

“Come on baby, you know you want to.” I whisper placing my hand on Tanyas thigh. 

“Down girl.” She laughs grabbing my hand and trying to kiss it, but I pull it back before her lips make contact. 

“No kisses for you.” I smirk.

“Oh, I’ll be getting plenty of kisses later.” She smirks back.

“Whatever, wake me up when we get there.” I huff turning my back to her, resting my head on the window and closing my eyes.

“You don’t sleep Bella.” Tanya laughs.

“Shhhhhhhhhh.” I wave her off and keep my back to her, while ignoring her laughs.

.  
.  
.

“Is this really necessary Tanya.” I whine moving my head up and trying to see under my blindfold. While I was thinking we were going to drive to our anniversary destination, I was very surprised when Tanya pulled up to the airport with a black private jet waiting. We’ve been on the plane for hours and a few minutes ago Tan put a thick blindfold over my eyes, telling me I couldn’t know anything. For all I know we’ve been circling for 6 hours and we’re going to land back in Washington, but I think that’s something Kate would do instead of Tanya.

Tanya pushes my head back so I can’t see a thing. “I just want you to be surprised...why do you keep fighting me.”

“Because I don’t like surprises.”

“No, you’re just a control freak.” She scoffs. 

“How long left Tan?” 

“I’ll take it off in a few minutes...just wait.” I hear her shuffling around the plane closing all the window shades.

“You’re being pretty dramatic Tan.”

“Damn right I am, I want to do the big reveal.” She says and I can’t help but smile at the giddiness in her voice. “Here you go.” Tanya grins pulling the blindfold off me.

“Finally.” I sigh. “Did you really need to put that on me?”

“No...but it was funny. I love how frustrated you get.” She says before kissing me on the cheek.

“Yeah yeah. So can I know yet.”

“As soon as I get the signal.” She says loudly towards the cockpit. 

“Whenever you’re ready Miss Denali. I’m flying lower.” The pilot calls.

“Thanks Peter.” The lights on the plane dim down so it’s practically pitch black. “Open up.” Tanya nods towards the shade next to my seat.

I narrow my eyes at her and reach for the shade. I lift it up and I’m first met with complete darkness and some cloud. “Ooooh night time and clouds.” 

“Just wait.” She says against my jaw as she rests her head on my shoulder.

I wait a few moments as the plane tilts to the right and down as we fly through the clouds. “Oh my god Tanya.” I gasp as a lit-up Eiffel Tower comes into view. 

“Happy Anniversary beautiful.” Tan says kissing my cheek. “Are you surprised?”

“Completely...I’ve never been to Paris.” I grin bouncing in my chair. 

“I know. Vic told me that when you travelled around Europe you kept to secluded areas because you were still pretty frigid in big crowds.” Tanya teases. 

“Very funny.” I say elbowing her in the ribs.

“I can’t wait to show it to you. Paris in December is incredible, the sun goes down at 5 o’clock then it’s just darkness and bright lights. Also, the weather forecast is showing snow while we’re here so we won’t have the weather as an excuse to stay in bed all day.”

“Since when did we need an excuse.” I scoff. 

“True.”

I turn myself away from the gorgeous view outside the window and towards Tanya who looking at me with a big proud grin on her face. “I can’t believe you did this.” I whisper cupping her face and bringing our lips together for a soft kiss. “How the hell did I get so lucky in finding you.” 

“I’m the lucky one. I love you so much Bella.” She says bringing our lips together.

I break the kiss and just rest our heads together. “I love you too.” 

Tanya quickly gets us off the plane when I promise her a big thank you present when we get to the hotel. I rest my head against Tans shoulder as we drive through the beautiful streets of Paris, and quickly understand why so many people talk about it and come here for visits...it’s absolutely stunning. After being here for less than an hour I already know this will be a regular place for us to visit. Our car pulls up to a pretty swanky hotel and we’re ushered straight to the desk to check in, I’m guessing Tans already called ahead for some special treatment, with a few promises of some very large tips.

“And here we are.” She grins opening our room door for me. 

“Tan...this is incredible.” I whisper looking around the suite Tanyas booked, that has an amazing view of the lit-up Eiffel tower. 

She wraps her arms around my waist and kisses my neck. “Only the best for my girl.” 

I turn in her arms and kiss her softly before pushing her down onto the king size bed in the middle of the room. “Well I guess I’d better thank you for spoiling me.” I say climbing on top of her and pinning her arms above her head when tries to wrap her arms around my wait.

“Bella.” She pouts.

I quickly peck her lips. “Nope, you had control for the past couple days in arranging this whole trip...now it’s my turn.” I grin ripping Tanyas shirt from her body.

.  
.  
.

“Do we have to leave.” I groan as Tanya kisses along my bare stomach. 

Tan looks up me in surprise but lets out a small laugh then goes back to places kisses further down my body. “It wasn’t long ago that I had to practically twist your arm to get you out here.” She mumbles against my skin.

“Well that was before I had you all to myself in a huge luxurious room, away from all that bullshit drama in Forks.” I moan at she begins to bite my hip bones. 

“We could stay a bit longer.” She says licking her way down to my open thighs. “Good you smell so good Bells. You are honestly the sexiest woman I’ve ever seen, you drive me wild.”

“Then dive right in.” I grow gripping onto her head and pulling her closer to my dripping centre.

“As you wish.” 

I can’t help the groan that leaves me when Tan puts her skilful tongue to good use. She slowly starts to lick my folds, soon becoming more forceful with each one, most likely sue to how hard I’m grinding against her. “Yes baby.” I whimper as she makes contact with my clit. “Keep going.” I gasp arching up from the bed but Tan soon holds them down firmly.

She pulls back from me and rubs her hands along my thighs. “What do you want Bells.”

“Inside Tan...please go inside.”

“Anything for you.” Tanya places her mouth back on me and soon add two of her long, skilful fingers to the mix making me buck and moan loudly. 

“Faster Tan...please just take me.”

“Still so tight Bell.” Tanya moans along with me while drilling her fingers inside of me.

“Just like that.” I push against her everything she enters me, making her go even deeper.

“That’s it Bells, make yourself cum all over me.” She growls sinking her teeth into my thigh.

“Oh fuck...come here Tan...come heer.” I groan pulling on her head. She gives me one last strong stroke with her tongue before moving her way up my body.

“What baby?”

“I want to feel you on top of me when I cum.” I say before attaching our lips. Tanya moves her body further on to mine as I grip her back hard, pulling her perfect body against mine. It never takes her long to push me over the edge, this woman knows my body inside out.

“Cum for me beautiful.” She growls against my cheek.

“OH FUCK TANYA.” I scream as she thrusts her fingers deeply inside of me, causing my body to spasm wildly against her.

“Good girl.” She says moving slowly inside me as I come down from one of the best orgasms of these couple days. 

“Jesus Tanya, I just saw stars.” I giggle as she rubs her face against my neck. “You always make me feel so good.”

“Mhmm...and I always will, you’re all mine Bella.”

I reach for her chin and bring our lips together. “Forever and ever.” I say when we pull apart from our soft kiss.

“So how about it?” Tanya asks after stealing a few more kisses. 

“How about what?”

“Staying for a few more days. I suggested it before I rocked your world.” She smirks. 

“Shut it.” I shove Tanya back but she keeps her body pinned to mine. “I don’t know Tan, I’d feel bad about leaving everyone alone with the Cullens pestering them...and Charlie must be dying to visit Rose.”

“Yeah don’t remind me.” Tanya huffs falling back onto the bed. 

“Oh stop it Tanya, it’s been weeks.” I laugh rolling onto my side and propping myself up on my elbow before slapping her stomach lightly.

“It’s gonna take me years.” 

“You’re so dramatic.” I move her hand from my thigh and head into the bathroom to get the shower running.

Tanya sits up in the bed and sends me a glare. “I’m not dramatic Bella...I’m cautious. I’ve got a Cullen lusting after my child.”

“My God.” I laugh turning back to the bed. “She’s not lusting after her, their mates. We’ve both been there and know exactly what it’s like to have the pull of wanting to be around your mate all the time...and Rosalie is being very respectful in keeping her distance until Charlie is ready.” 

“Whatever.” She mumbles falling back onto the pillows.

I grab a loofa from its spot on the sink and throw it at her. “Don’t whatever me Tanya Denali.” I shout hitting her square on the head. “And I think we should get packing, our flight is in a few hours.” I enter the shower and try to hold in my laughs at Tans whines and groans from her place still on the bed. It really is like I have two kids sometimes.

I finish washing the shampoo out my hair and feel Tanyas arms snake around my waist. “I’m sorry Bells.” She mumbles against my neck. “I know I can be such a brat some days.”

“Some days?” I joke earning myself a nip on the shoulder. “It’s okay Tan, I get it.” I smile patting her on the head.

She turns me around and starts to rub soap into my body as I do the same to her. “I just can’t help but think they might be using Charlie and Rosalie mating to get back in your life, they’re that desperate.”

“Of course they are Tanya, but that doesn’t mean it’s going to work. We’re not that stupid.”

“I guess.” She pouts.

I wash the soap from her stunning body before bringing us close together. “Look we’ve had an amazing couple of days and I don’t want to ruin it by talking about people who are 5000 miles away. I say we enjoy the last few hours we have to ourselves with some shower sex, pack and head back to our family.”

“I like the sound of shower sex.” She smirks.

“Good.” I grin pushing her against the shower tiles.

.  
.  
.

**CPOV:**

“Charlie you’re seriously getting on my last nerve.” Vic groans watching me pace back and forth in Jakes living room. 

“Just 5 minutes Vic, that’s all.” I whine coming to a stop in front of her.

“We’ve been giving strict instructions to keep you on the Rez, so that exactly what we’re going to do.” Irina says from her spot next to Victoria on the couch.

“But...”

“No buts.” She says holding up her hand while ignoring Kate and Leah’s snickers from upstairs. “You and I both know your mothers would rip me apart if I let you anywhere near the Cullens.”

“Not all the Cullens...just Rose.” I huff crossing me arms.

“Jesus Charlie, they’re gonna be home early tomorrow morning. You’ve waited 2 days already, can’t you just hold off a little bit longer.”

“No, I can feel how much she’s hurting Auntie Vic. You especially know exactly what it’s like, you can’t go a day without being with Irina. I promise to go just for a few minutes and it can be with Seth while he’s out on patrol.” I beg. 

“I don’t know.” She sighs.

“I’ll look out for her.” Seth says with a mouth full of pasta. “And what Bella and Tanya don’t know won’t hurt them.” Seth winks. I love this boy, aside from my mum he’s been the biggest supporter of my mating with Rosalie, even though he hates the rest of the Cullens as much as everyone else. 

“See, I’ll have my own little bodyguard.” I grin giving Seth the thumbs up. 

“Fine.” Vic sighs. “But no longer than 30 minutes. If your mothers do find out then I want it to be as painless as possible.”

“Great. Give me 10 minutes Seth.” I run up to my room in Jakes house and get ready for my meeting with Rose. I know as soon as I get to the line she’ll be there. The packs been telling me that she’s been hanging around there a lot over the past couple of days. I throw on some new clothes and jump back down the stairs to join the family

“If you’re not back by 11:45 I’m coming down there and dragging you back myself.” Vic warns.

I cross my heart, kiss her on the cheek, grab Seth by the hand and drag him outside so he can change. He quickly shifts and we both run down to the line together with him in his wolf form so he can keep up. 

“You don’t have to stay with me Seth, I promise to call out if anything happens.” I say slowing down as we near the treaty line. He nods his giant head at me and butts his head against my stomach before running into the thick trees. 

I kick some stones on the ground as I wait for Rose, but I don’t have to wait long before I hear shuffling in the trees and her sweet scent hits my nose. “Hey.” I grin as she emerges through the trees.

“Hey beautiful.” She smiles walking towards me. I quickly move over the line for a moment so I can give her a hug. “I’ve missed you.” She breaths into my shoulder, holding me tight against her body. 

“It’s only been two days. My god you’re obsessed with me.” I tease pulling out of the hug.

“Oh please, you’re the one that missed me the most. It was you that came to the line.” She smirks poking my stomach. 

“Ahhh, because you’ve not been hanging around for the past two days, just hoping to get a look at me.” 

“Yeah yeah...we’ve both been pining like puppies.” She shrugs reaching for my hand. “So how long do we have?”

“About 25 minutes. If I’m not back by then Victoria said she’ll come get me herself...or as she said drag me back.” 

“Fair enough.” Rose nods. “I’ll do my best to drag myself away from you. So, when are your parents back?”

“Tomorrow morning, so we can maybe head down to the waterfall tomorrow night?” I suggest.

“That’d be great, and I’ve actually been thinking about having a meeting with your mums...clear the air.” She shrugs.

“Wow...really? So soon?”

“Well yeah. Things have been going good with us, great even, but I don’t think we can completely move forward if there’s still some hostility or trust issues. I want to put everything out on the table.” She says holding my hand tighter. 

This woman is so amazing. “I guess that makes sense. It’ll only be you though, no more of your family.”

“No none of them, just me.” She promises.

“Okay, then I’ll talk to them both tomorrow.” I nod.

“Good. I want a life with you Charlie and I know that involves your family.” 

“You’re brave.” I laugh.

“And you’re worth it.” She whispers. 

“Well aren’t you charming.” I know if I was still human I’d be red as a tomato right now. 

Rose and I talk some more, mainly about having a meeting with my family and I try to give her some advice on how to deal with them, my parents aren’t the same people she knew all those years ago. I look down at my watch and see I’ve only got 5 minutes left until Vic comes looking for me. “I’ve not got long left.” I tell her.

“No fair.” She pouts.

“Not fair at all, but we’ve only got to wait a day this time.”

“THAT’S STILL TOO MUCH.” She shouts throwing her head back dramatically. 

“Well maybe we...” I’m cut off by a loud howl in the distance. 

“What was that?” Rose frowns looking towards the trees.

“Probably just Seth letting me know I’ve only got a few minutes left.” I say walking closer to the trees but Rose grabs my arm, stopping me from going any further.

“Something doesn’t feel right.” She says pulling me behind her and soon a growl erupts in her chest.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Edward.” She hisses just as the bronze haired boy speeds through the bushes and comes to a stop in front of us. 

“Hello ladies.” He smirks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

**CPOV:**

“Hello ladies.” Edward smirks.

“What the hell are you doing here.” Rose growls stepping in front of me.

“I’m simply out for a stroll Rosie.” He grins.

“Stop it Edward. Where’s Seth?”

“Young Seth? I have no idea, I didn’t see him. All I want to do is visit my loved ones.” I look towards the trees to see any sign of Seth but there’s nothing, maybe he ran back to the Rez to get help.

“Bullshit. What are you really doing back in Forks? No one wants you here” I say walking past Rosalie.

“Charlotte.” She whispers but I ignore her and keep my focus on Edward.

“I’m here to see my mate.” He says raising his chin in defiance. 

“Who’s that?” I grin.

Edward narrows his eyes and takes a step forward. “Don’t play games with me Charlotte. Where is Bella?”

“Oh, my mum.” I say bumping my head. “I’m sorry I got confused when you said your mate, because you know...she’s not.” My god I’d love to rip out his throat. 

“I’m not going over this again. Where is she? Still on the Rez with those mutts.” Edward says looking over the line towards the Reservation. There’s no way he’d be that stupid.

“No, she’s away on a trip with her actual mate, it’s their anniversary.” Edward clenches his jaw and takes a deep breath. 

“And when will she be back?” He hisses.

“Next week or longer, they get pretty carried away when they’re together.” I shrug. 

“You little bitch.” He growls stomping forward.

Edward moves towards me but Rose shoves me away from him and over the treaty line before I can use my power to stop him. “Get the fuck back Edward.” She growls.

“Keep out of it.”

“You threaten my mate like that again and I’ll rip your head off.” She says glaring him down.

He stares back at her for a few moments before lowering his head and nodding. “My apologies Rose, I’d react the same if someone spoke that way about my Bella. But you must understand the need to see my mate.”

“No Edward I don’t.” She huffs. “Bella isn’t your mate, everyone knows that...and by everyone I do mean everyone.”

“Your lying.” He sneers but I can see the uncertainty in his eyes. I really hope Vic keeps her promise in coming to find me if I’m late. 

“No, I’m not. You ran off after being confronted by Bella, you shot yourself in the foot Edward. Esme and Carlisle have spent the past month trying to get close to Bella, apologising for what you did.”

“I did nothing wrong.” He hisses. 

“They why did you run?” Rose smirks.

“I was upset.” Edward shrugs. “I’d just found my mate after so many years of thinking she was dead, and instead of being able to take her into my arms, I find out my beloved cousin has manipulated her mind and is now taking advantage of her in the most disgusting way.” He growls before closing his eyes and taking a fake calming breath. “Then when I come face to face with Bella again, she is trying to poison my family against me. So of course I left Rosalie, I was...and am still absolutely heartbroken.” How stupid does this prick think we are.

“You don’t really expect anyone to believe that do you.” I laugh.

“I don’t care what you believe you little bastard.” He sneers. 

“I won’t tell you again Edward.” Rose says clenching her fists and walking towards Edward.

“Well you should keep your bitch on a tighter leash Rosalie.”

“Edward.” She warns. 

“Well you better shut her up...or I will.” He smirks.

“No Rose.” I shout as she speeds towards Edward and throws him up against the tree. I raise my hand and pull the two snarling vampires apart, they both look at my angrily but her face soon softens when she sees how pissed I look. “Will you be good?” I ask getting a timid nod in response. 

“I’m sorry Charlie.” She mumbles. 

“It’s okay.”

“Let me go you little bitch.” He growls.

“Oh just shut up already. You’re staying right here until Vic and the wolves come, then they can decide what they want to do with you.” I grin with a wink. 

“You can’t do that.”

“Stop whining Edward, you know...” I stop my teasing of Edward and look to the woods when the scent of blood hits my nose and the sound of grunting and twigs snapping carries to my ears. 

“Oh shit.” Rose says when a beaten and bloodied Seth comes stumbling through the trees. 

“SETH.” I scream running towards him when he collapses on the road. “Fuck Seth.” I cry looking down at the huge gash running diagonally from his chest to his stomach. I rip my shirt from my body and place it on the heavily bleeding wound. 

With my focus on stopping Seth from bleeding out I completely forget about keeping Edward under my power, until I hear Rose cry out. I turn and see Edward and Rosalie fighting on the road, with Edward on top of her, pounding away at her face. I raise my hand and throw Edward off Rose and smashing against a large tree.

“CHARLIE.” Vic screams running down the road as I turn my attention back to Seth and using both hands to keep pressure on his chest.

“Took you long enough.” I say as Vic, Irina and Kate come into view with the wolves not far behind. “He won’t stop bleeding.” I tell her.

“Edward.” Irina growls as he pulls himself up from the floor.

“Tell Bella I’ll be seeing her soon, she will be mine.” He smirks before speeding into the forest with Irina and Kate following after him.

“What the hell happened?” Vic asks as the wolves circle around us.

“Everything was fine, Rose and I were talking and just as I was planning to leave Edward appeared asking about mum, we told him why they were gone and he got pretty pissed and started fighting with Rose. Then I had him under my control, but Seth came stumbling out hurt and bleeding so I lost my concentration and he got free, then you all came.” 

“We need to get him back to the Rez.” She says tying my shirt to Seth injury.

“We lost him.” Irina growls coming out of the forest with Kate.

“That little fucker always was fast.” Kate says punching a tree. 

“Charlie.” Rose says getting my attention. 

I turn and see her stood with her hands up while a couple of the wolves growl at her. “Back off guys, she helped keep Edward away.” I tell them. They give one last growl before going over to Seth.

“I’m so sorry.” She says.

“It’s not your fault, but you should go tell your family what happened. He might circle back and go to them.”

Rose nods before looking off to where Edward ran. “You’re right, I wouldn’t put it past him.”

“My parents are home tomorrow and are going to flip when they find out but I’ll be at the waterfall tomorrow at midnight.” I whisper. 

“Will they let you?”

“I’ll be there.” I promise.

“Okay.” Rose smiles reaching for my hand and pulling me into my arms. “I’ll see you soon.” She whispers against my ear.

“Let’s go Charlie.” Kate calls.

I break contact with Rosalie and watch her run down the road, before turning to my family. Most of them have gone already with Seth but Kate and Irina have stuck back with me.

“Come on kid.” Kate wraps her arm around my shoulder as the three of us walk down the road. 

“They’re going to kill me.” I groan.

“Who?” Irina asks.

“My mums. They’re going to lose they’re shit.” 

“Oh yeah...you’re dead meat.” Kate nods as we all pick up speed and start running back to the Rez.

“We all are.” Irina sighs.

.  
.  
.

**BPOV:**

“We should go back.” I tell Tanya as we drive back from the airport and towards the Rez. I can’t wait to see our girl.

“Go back where?” Tan asks.

“To Paris.” I smile.

“We just got back Bells.” She laughs.

“When all this crap is over, we all need to go back as a family. Charlie would love it there, she’d probably take thousands of photos.” I think about Charlie running around Paris with a big grin on her face and her camera pointed at anything and everything. “Yeah...we should get that planned.” I nod looking back out the window.

“I’ll get on that.” Tan tells me. “But first things first.” She says pointing to the **‘Welcome to Forks’** sign.

“Home sweet home.” I grin as Tanya steps on the gas. 

We make it home in under 15 minutes, with Tanya most likely breaking every single speeding law to get here. We enter the Rez and I feel such a calmness wash over me at being home. Tan quickly parks up and I hop out the car and practically skip towards Jakes house where I can smell everyone inside. “Honey I’m home.” I sing as I swing open the door and head into the crowded living room. 

“Hey mum.” Charlie smiles walking towards me.

“Hi baby girl.” I pull her into my arms and grip onto her. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Me too.” She mumbles into my shoulder. I let her go so that she can hug Tanya, and turn my attention to the rest of my family. 

I open my arms to my family but no one comes towards me. “What’s up with all of you?” I ask when they all avoid looking at me. 

“Nothing.” Kate says shaking her head.

“Kate.” Irina hisses.

“What’s going on Kate?” Tanya asks coming to stand next to me. 

“Well something kinda happened when you were away.” She mumbles looking at her feet. 

“Go on.” Tanya pushes but they all stay tight lipped.

“Someone better start talking soon.” I warn.

Kate looks up with worry in her eyes and steps forward with a sheepish look. “Well what happened was, yesterday while you were away in Paris on your anniversary.” She stutters.

“Just get on with it Kate.” I huff.

“CharliewantedtogoseeRosesowelethergofor30minutesandthenEdwardarrivedbackandattackedSeth.” Kate rushes out before backing away and hiding behind Leah.

“YOU WHAT.” Tanya screeches, spinning round to face Charlie.

“CHARLIE.” I scream along with her.

“How was I supposed to know he would show up.” Charlie says holding her hand up in surrender. 

“You weren’t even meant to leave the Reservation Charlotte. You promised us.” I groan. 

“Oooooh Charlotte...you’re in trouble.” Leah laughs. 

“Oh my god Leah, is Seth okay?” I ask completely forgetting about Edward hurting Seth.

“He’s good, had a pretty big gash on his chest but that almost healed now.” She shrugs.

“Thank god.” Tan sighs. I can’t smell him so I guess he’s resting back at Leah’s, I’ll visit him once I’m done with my daughter.

“Alright good, so back to you...what the hell were you thinking.” I yell turning back to my daughter. “How could you be so stupid, you could’ve been seriously hurt by that psycho.” 

“I was thinking about my mate being in destress.” She says with anger laced in her voice.

“Stop being so dramatic.” Tanya scoff.

“In her defence, she was going mad Bells, and it was only for 20 minutes.” Vic pipes up.

“Oh don’t even get me started on you, we’ll have a chat later.” I say causing her to advert her eyes and nod.

Charlie huffs and walks away from us both. “I’m not. I could feel her pain, we had to see each other.”

“Charlie...”

“No mum. I have a right to see my mate without everyone’s permission, and just think if I wasn’t there then Seth might have been worse. What is it you say...everything happens for a reason.” She grins at me. 

“We’re not saying you need our permission kid, but you can’t put yourself at risk with Edward still out there.” Tan tries to reason. 

“I’m not some delicate flower and I can definitely keep that prick Edward away from me.” I guess she does have a point, Eleazar says she could become so much more powerful when she focuses correctly. 

“You still need to be careful. He might have had help last night Charlie, and we both know you’ve not channelled you powers enough to hold back two people at once yet.” 

“Well he didn’t, there’s no point in talking about what-ifs.” She huffs going to sit on the couch next to Vic and pulling her arm around her shoulder.

“She won’t protect you.” I point at them both.

“I don’t need protecting.” Charlie mumbles.

“Okay. How about we put this conversation on hold and the 3 of you can talk about it privately.” Carmen says walking over to us. “Right now we have a bigger issue than Charlie wanting to see her mate.”

“She’s right girls. When Victoria and the girls went after Charlie, Edward was still there and before he left he promised to come back.” Eleazar says.

“What did he say.” Tan growls wrapping her arms around my waist.

“He said ‘tell Bella I’ll be back and she will be mine.” Irina fake gags. 

“And we’re taking him seriously?” I ask.

“The Cullens think we should.” Carmen nods.

“The Cullens...we’re talking with the Cullens now?” Tan scoffs.

“No, but every time someone is on patrol the Cullens are there shouting about how they need to talk about Edward, and how we’ll need their help.” Kate laughs. “I personally don’t think we need them to take down that little shit head.”

“I agree, what can he do against us? This is obviously just another way for them to try and get at Bella.” Tanya says and I nod in agreement.

“You’re all right, but I do think we need to be on the lookout for Edward. Maybe now on patrols we should partner up a wolf with a vampire.” I tell them.

“Sounds good.” Leah nods.

“Well then now that’s sorted...up you.” Tanya says grabbing Charlies hand and pulling her outside. 

“Here we go.” I mumble following them both.

.  
.  
.

**CPOV:**

**3 Months Later:**

“What do you miss most about being human?” I ask Rose as we lay at our usual spot near out waterfall. I cuddle up further into Roses chest as she links our hands on her stomach.

“In my early days I was a social butterfly, always out with my friends dancing and going to the movies but now I feel kind of stuck with my family.”

“I’ll take you dancing.” I grin lifting my head off her chest. “We can head down to Seattle, we can head down on a rainy gloomy day.”

“You sure you parents will allow that.” She winks. 

“Shut up.” After the situation a few months ago everyone’s been a bit touchy about me leaving the Reservation with Edward still out there. We went back and forth for hours about the safety of me leaving, but I managed to convince them both that they were being a tad over the top…and if anything did happen I would be able to defend myself, and there’s no way Rose would let him anywhere near me.

“What about you?” Rose asks pulling me from my thoughts.

“What?”

“What do you miss the most about being human?” 

“I’m not sure, I kind of think I do everything the same...just without the food.” I shrug. “I’ve spent my whole life around vampires.”

“How did that happen? Did you ever look for your biological parents?” She asks rubbing her hand up and down my back.

“No never, my mums once asked me if I wanted to but I happily declined. They left me at the side of the road when I was a new-born baby, so I never really cared to look.” I’ll admit I sometime did wonder about the people I came from...who gave me my sandy blonde hair, my dimple, my old blue eyes and why did they give me up. Then I look at my mums, the two people that found me on the side of the road that freezing cold night, kept my and gave me the best life possible, so I really couldn’t care less about my biological parents. I’ve got the best family possible.

“Fair enough and I’d rather not share you with more people.” She teases.

“Good...because I don’t want to be shared.” I grin rolling onto her body and kissing her. 

Rose and I had our first kiss last month and it has literally become one of my favourite things, I don’t know how I went so long without tasting her sweet lips. With us both being vampires it’s sometimes hard to keep our libido under control and not rip each other’s clothes off. Rose promised to take it slow with me and I know she’s been holding herself back, so enjoy teasing her quite a bit. Rose begins to sneak her hand up my shirt and I let her get to my bra before I pull back. She gives me a pout that I quickly kiss before rolling off her. “I need to get going.” I tell her when the sun starts to poke through the clouds.

“Already.” She whines.

“They said sunrise. We’ve been here 5 hours.”

“Only 5.” Rose mumbles.

“You know I need to be there.” 

“I know.” She sighs standing up and holding her hand out to me. Rose pulls me up and back into her arms.

“When can I see you again?” I ask.

“Whenever you want beautiful.” 

“Okay...I’ll probably be with them all day, but how about we meet back here at midnight.” I suggest walking through the forest. 

“Sounds good, I’ll get whatever I can.”

“Desperate much.” I smirk.

“You’re the desperate one...’oh when can I see you again,’ obsessed much.” She grins back. 

“Well then I guess we’re as equally obsessed with each other.” Rose pulls me to a stop when we reach the road. “And I’m completely fine with that.” 

“Me too.” I fall into Roses kiss and gently stroke her cheek. “Now I really need to go, before they come find me.”

“Alright, go ahead and leave me.” She pouts.

“I’ll see you tonight you big baby.” I kiss her once more before heading down the road.

“Charlie.” I spin around when Rose calls out. “Tell Bella I’m thinking of her...he was a good man.”

“I will.” I blow her a kiss and speed off through Forks.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

**CPOV:**

I arrive just outside Forks cemetery and spot my family gather outside waiting for me. “Sorry I’m late, traffic kept me.” I tell them with a grin, hoping to be let off. 

“By traffic do you mean Rosalie’s tongue.” Kate smirks.

“Oh my god Katrina.” My mum groans at her sister. “Please do not speak about my daughter that way ever again.”

“Agreed.” Carmen nods frowning at her daughter.

“Prudes.” Kate mumbles sending me a wink.

“You’re right on time.” Mum says sending everyone a glare while grabbing my hand and pulling me into the cemetery.

“Rose sends her love, she remembers what a great man grandad was.” I whisper. 

“Tell her thank you.” She whispers back as we come to a stop in front of his grave. 

Today marks 83 years since my grandad Charlie died, every year my mum likes to come visit his grave on her own but this year we thought everyone should tag along in case Edward decided to make another surprise appearance. I’m always hearing stories about what a great man he was and how he fought to protect my mum from Edward, his fatherly instincts must have been going wild in his presence. It hurts sometimes that I never got to meet him, but I also feel such pride to carry his name and I’ll do my best to live up to it. 

“Hey dad.” My mum says crouching down in front of the grave. 

We all keep our distance and let my mum have her moment with her father. I try and tune out of their private moment and head over to my Auntie Kate who’s leaning against a nearby tree with a Cheshire grin on her face. “What?” I ask leaning next to her. 

“So, how’s Rosie?” 

“Jesus, you’re like a dog with a bone.” I groan. “Do you really want to know what I get up to with my mate?”

“Well I just want to know if we need to have the talk.” She says keeping a serious face.

“Nope…no talk needed.” I say shaking my head.

“Are you sure? Because I can tell you about this thing I...” 

“No no no no no no.” I slap my hand over her mouth and feel her smirking behind my hand. This woman really has no boundaries. “Are you going to be good?”

“I’ll be good.” She mumbles beneath my hand. 

“How are things going with Rose...in a non pervy way.” Leah asks sending a pointed look to Kate.

“Yeah things are good, she still wants to see everyone...she misses all of you.”

“We were the closest to Rose when they’d visit.” Irina smiles. 

“Yeah she told me the stories.” I grin.

“Look if Rose wants to get back in touch it’s fine with us, as long as she leaves the rest of them at home.” Kate tells me.

“Oh, that’s a given.” I nod. “She’s hardly ever home now anyway because all they do is bug her about us and try to get her to arrange visits.” I really hate her family sometimes. 

“That’s shit.” Vic frowns. 

“Charlie.” My blonde mother calls waving me over.

I head over to the gates that she’s standing against and lean next to her. “What’s up?” 

“Why didn’t you tell me about Rose wanting to meet up?” She asks. 

I avoid eye contact and kick at the gravel under my feet. “Because I know you’re not her biggest fan. There’s just been so much shit going on and I didn’t want to add to it.” I hear her sigh before wrapping her arm around me, pulling me closer.

“I know I can’t be a bit of an over protective asshole sometimes Charlie but all I want is for you to be happy and I can see how happy she makes you. I mean every time you come back from seeing her you’ve got a gigantic smile on your face and it just warms my heart...if it were possible.” She winks. “If you want to have a meeting with us and Rosalie, then I’m game.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to push it.” 

“You won’t be, she’s family.” 

“Thanks mum. I’ll let her know tonight.” I grin pulling her in for a hug.

“And I’ll even have a word with Jake, see if we can do it on the Rez so we won’t be bothered.”

“That would be amazing.” We pull out of the hug and my mum holds my cheeks in her hands.

“Please don’t ever feel like you can’t come to me with what’s on your mind. I’ll always be here for you...no matter what.” She tells me.

“I know...I just didn’t want to be a bother.”

“That could never happen kiddo.” She winks. “Love you so much.” I get one last kiss on the head before she heads off to grave to be with my mum. I begin to make my way back to my family when I hear the sound of multiple sets of feet running towards us. 

“Oh fuck.”

“How dare they.” Kate growls walking towards the cemetery gates. I turn to my parents and see them both looking towards the gate themselves with angry looks on their faces, just like the rest of my family. Today is not the day to do this. 

“We’ll deal with this.” Carmen says darkly as my whole family steps in front of my parents, blocking them both from the Cullens as the family exit the forest, cross the road and enter the cemetery. 

**BPOV:**

I stand up from my crouching position in front of dads grave and watch the Cullens walk through the cemetery grave and my family form a wall between us. “I swear I’m going to kill these fuckers.” Tan growls glaring at them, I put my hand on her arm to keep her calm, I don’t want a fight breaking out here.

“What the hell Rose? You know what today means.” Charlie asks her mate.

Rosalie looks heart broken and walks closer to Charlie, but soon stops with Kate steps up next to her. “I’m so sorry Char...”

“You don’t need to apologies Rose, we’re here to help.” Emmett scoffs. I guess he’s still pretty upset about losing Rosalie to Charlie.

“Watch it oaf.” Tan says trying to move forward again.

“What the fuck are you doing here.” Kate growls giving them all the death glare with sparks flying from her fingers. 

“Calm down Kate, we’re not here to cause any trouble.” Carlisle sighs keeping his distance.

“None of you have any right to be here...not today.” Charlie tells them. My eyes flick over to Rose and I see her staring at my daughter with a sad look on her face, I guess this wasn’t her idea.

“We understand that you wanted your privacy but this is important.” Esme pipes up.

“Spit it out then.” I say walking past my family and stopping front of the Cullens.

“Bella.” Vic hisses trying to pull me back but I just shake her off.

“It’s so good to see you Bella.” Esme smiles walking towards me.

“What do you want?” I sigh. “I’m really not in the mood for small talk, not today.”

“Of course, and we’re sorry about interrupting this moment but it’s important.” Carlisle says joining Esme.

“Spit it out then for fuck sake.” I huff causing them all to look at me in shock. I guess they thought I would’ve softened up to them by now. 

“This morning Alice had a vision of Edward of returning to Forks with what looks like a new coven, some new-borns. Everyone was fighting in the snow while Edward was trying to get to you. It seems he’s coming to take you Bella.”

“He’s fucking what.” Tanya growls grabbing onto my hand. For fuck sake…this is just what we need. As soon as everything starts to calm down he has to stroll in acting like the world’s biggest twat. 

“What a charming boy you both raised.” Carmen scoffs.

“We didn’t know this was going to happen.” Esme shrieks.

“That’s what happens when you treat him like a little princess, he doesn’t understand the word no.” I tell her shaking my head. “So when is he coming with his new gang?”

“We’re not certain but Alice did see snow, so a month tops.” Carlisle informs us.

“Thanks...you can go now.” I nod turning back to my family.

“That’s it?” Alice asks.

I turn to her and raise my eyebrows. “You want a medal or something?” 

Jasper wraps her arm around a sad looking Alice and looks to me with a frown. “You’re going to need our help.”

“I don’t think so.” Vic laughs.

“Edward would not align himself with a weak coven, they must be trained in fighting or have powers.” Jasper explains. “These vampires coming will be extremely dangerous, he may even create more new-borns before he arrives.”

“She’ll have us also.” Jacob says from his spot next to Charlie.

“You know how to fight new-borns?” Jasper asks with his eyebrows raised. “They rip apart everything that they see.”

“You need us.” Esme whispers. “We don’t want any of you to get hurt Bella, I know that we made a mistake in believing Edward over you, but please let us do this.”

I look over to Tan and see her just as conflicted as I am…on the one hand I don’t want to trust the Cullens in the slightest, they could be working with Edward for all I know…and on the other I don’t want my family getting hurt, and the Cullens are the best way to make sure that doesn’t happen. I tear my eyes from Tanya and turn my attention to Rosalie, the one person other than my family that wants to keep Charlie safe. “Is this true? Not just some ploy to get into my life or give me to Edward.” I ask her.

She looks shocked and for a moment like she doesn’t know what to say. “Not at all Bella.” Esme butts in.

“I’m asking Rosalie.” I tell Esme with my eyes not leaving Rose.

“It’s true Bella. I’d never lie to Charlie.” She promises. “Edward is coming and all we want to do is help, I don’t want anything happening to any of you.” 

“And neither do I.” Tanya says pulling my attention back to her. “Edward’s a slimy little bastard Bella, he’s got to have a few tricks up his sleeve.”

“Oh come on Tan…we can take him.” Kate whines.

“I’m not risking my family Katrina.” She tells her.

“We’ll stand by whatever you decide.” Carmen tells us sending everyone a stern motherly look that shuts them all up.

“Some training wouldn’t hurt.” Irina mumbles. I look round at my family and most of them give me a nod showing they agree with Irina.

“And that’s all we’re offering, we just want to help.” Carlisle smiles, looking pretty proud of himself that things are going his way.

“Saturday at sunrise, meet at the clearing that’s not far from the line.” I tell the Cullens.

“That’s 4 days away.” Alice huffs with a frown. 

“Well I’m going to need some time to talk to my family so they don’t rip your heads off when we’re training.” I smile back to her, causing them all to shuffle uncomfortably. 

“We’ll see you then. Let’s go.” Carlisle tells his family. Rose looks to Charlie, I guess hoping to see if she’s in the dog house but my daughter avoids her eyes. Rose nods sadly and leaves the cemetery with the rest of the Cullens following after her. Esme and Alice stare at me for a few moments but do eventually leave. 

“Not how I thought today was going to go at all.” Leah sighs wrapping her arm around Charlie. 

“You okay kiddo?” Tanya asks our daughter. 

She nods and rests her head on Leah’s shoulder. “Just pissed off.” 

“We’re not actually going to work with them are we.” Kate asks. 

“Do we have much of a choice?” Leah says keeping Charlie close.

Kate looks at her mate like she’s just grown a new head and puts her hands on her hips. “You really want to work with them? They can’t be trusted Leah.”

“I know that, but I’d rather work with them for a couple weeks to make sure that none of our family get hurt.”

“I agree with Leah Kate, our hate for the Cullens isn’t worth risking our family’s safety.” Irina says with Vic nodding in agreement next to her. As much as I want to agree with Kate about not trusting these people, I need to put my families safety first and if that means dealing with these assholes again then I will. I’ll listen to them give advice about how to destroy Edwards puppets, about how much they miss me and how sorry they are, fight and kill Edward...then I can leave them in the dust where they belong. 

“Let’s just go home and we can talk about it there.” I say grabbing Tanya and Charlies hands while pulling them to the Rez.

.  
.  
.

“I’m still not happy about this.” Sam mumbles as we wait in the clearing for the Cullens.

“If you have a better idea then I’m all ears.” I ask turning towards him. The past four days have been absolute hell, everyone going back and forth for hours just arguing about the best course of action on how to deal with the Cullens and Edward. Most of my family agreed that we should let them help us, but the odd few including Sam, Kate and Jacob didn’t want to trust them. I’ll admit that the 3 of them had some good points about not trusting them, but in the end they didn’t have a good enough solution that didn’t involve the Cullens. So here we are. “That’s what I thought.” I huff when I get only silence in return.

“If we get any bad vibes today we can call it off, no contracts are being signed.” Tanya tells him.

Sam crosses his arms over his chest and nods. “Fine...but I’m still not happy.” At first Sam wanted to start shifting again but none of us would allow it, he did say that if the Cullens fuck us over on the day he’ll shift. 

“Well get your game face on, here they come.” Jacob says putting his best scowl on when we hear them running towards us. A few of the wolves have shifted and are circled around us, but Jake and Leah wanted them to see their disgust for them on their faces.

From the corner of my eye I notice my family group closer together when the Cullens come to a stop in front of us, everyone especially moves closer to Charlie. I know she’s not spoke to Rosalie since they all barged in on us in the cemetery, I told Charlie if she needed to go to Rose she could but she refused every time, wanting to stick with the family. 

“Thank you all for coming.” Carlisle announces with a polite smile. Does he always have to be so formal about everything. 

“I’d never pass up a chance at kicking your ass.” Kate smirks.

“Katrina.” Carmen hisses.

“I’m just kidding.” She says holding her hands up and batting her eyelashes innocently. 

“Anyway, we thought it would be best for Jasper to show us all the best ways to defeat new-borns.”

“What’s so special about these new-borns?” Leah asks.

“They’re much stronger than us.” Jasper announces stepping up next to Carlisle. “Vampires are never more powerful then in our first several months of life…as I’m sure many of you remember.”

“Oh yeah.” Kate grins.

“That’s why Edward has created them, untrained new-borns are monsters, killing is what they live for. Now two things that you need to remember, first…never let them get their arms around you, they’ll crush you instantly. And second is to never go for the easiest target, they’ll be expecting that and you will die.” He tells us all. 

“Cheery.” Charlie mumbles causing Kate to turn to her with a big grin and hold her hand up for a high five. 

“Knock it off you two.” Tanya hisses.

“So how are we doing this?” I ask ignoring the children. 

“We’ll show you and if you don’t want to practice here with us you can take what we’ve shown you and do it on the Rez.” He explains and I nod in understanding. “Emmett.” Jasper calls walking away from us and into the middle of the clearing.

“Let’s do this.” He grins flexing his muscles and winking at Rosalie. I hear Charlie let out a low growl causing Tanya to grip onto her, she found out about their history a little while back and is not happy when she sees him. And I know for a fact it bothers her that Rose and Emmett still live together in the Cullen house.

“Shut up Emmett.” Rose hisses shoving him to the floor. She looks towards us before her eyes settle on our angry daughter. “Screw it.” She whispers crossing the clearing and walking towards Charlie.

“Rose.” Esme calls out but she ignores her and keeps on her path to Charlie.

“Leave it.” I say when some of the wolves start growling in protest as she approaches us. 

Rosalie comes to a stop in front of Charlie and takes her face into her hands. “I love you Charlotte, you’re what matters to me now…not him.” Rose promises.

“Okay.” Charlie nods before bringing Rose in for a kiss. 

“Oooooooh.” Kate sings.

“Get a room.” Leah laughs joining in with her mate.

“Alright break it up.” Tanya huffs but sends Charlie a wink. 

“Sorry mum.” Charlie grins holding Roses hand and pulling her next to all of us.

I turn to Charlie and Rose giving them both a smile. “Welcome to the family.” Charlie looks back at me with her own big grin. I know how long she’s been waiting for this to happen and now’s the best time, we all need each other. 

“Thank you Bella.” Rose nods to me before turning her attention back to Charlie. I send the rest of my family a look, letting them know they need to get used to this change fast.

“How nice. Can we get on with this?” Emmett huffs brushing the mud from his jeans and standing opposite Jasper. 

“Yes, lets begin.” Carlisle says frowning at Rose.

“He better sort is face out before I do it for him.” Charlie whispers just for us to hear. I guess she caught his look too.

“Ignore him, he doesn’t know he’s doing it half the time.” Rosalie whispers back to her.

We watch the Cullens fight for about 3 hours with Jasper giving us advice along the way about how to defeat Edwards new-borns. Throughout the whole day I had Alice and Esme trying to talk about what a beautiful woman I’ve grown into and how proud she is of me with the amazing life I’ve built, but she soon realized I wasn’t going to respond Esme gave up...but sadly Alice decided to give it a go. She started off with joking about how far along my fashions come, she then changed her tune once she noticed that joking with me and acting like nothing’s happened won’t work with me or my family.

“Bella please just talk to me.” Alice begs while we all watch the Cullen men spar. “How many time do I have to apologise. 

“Just give up already, she’s not bothered.” Kate huffs. “I swear you the only person that could give a vampire a headache.” 

“I wasn’t talking to you Katrina.”

“Alright...just calm down everyone.” Carlisle says walking over from the boys.

“Butt out creep.” Jacob growls walking in front of us all. I was waiting for this to happen, the tension has been building since the Cullens started fighting…the wolves have just been itching to get involved and rip them apart. 

“Watch it dog.” Emmett growls stomping forward.

Jake soon starts to shake and breathe deeply. “Be calm Jake.” Sam warns.

“They’re stepping out of line Sam.” Jake defends but calms down slightly. 

Emmett scoffs and crosses his arms over his chest. “We’re doing all of you a favour here, we’re trying to make sure you won’t get your head ripped off.” 

“Are you fucking kidding.” I laugh causing everyone to turn to me in shock.

“What?”

“You have been stalking us for months, waiting at the treaty line to see us or wait for us to leave the Rez. We’ve not been home to Alaska for so long because we can’t be bothered to deal with all your shit, all I wan...”

“It’s because we care about you Bella.” Esme says cutting me off.

“You didn’t give a shit about her for 100 years until you found out she was alive.” Tanya shouts, getting herself riled up. “If you really cared about her you would never have left her alone.”

“Are you going to hold it against us forever?” Carlisle sighs. 

“Yes.” Tan nods.

“Oh grow up Tanya.” Alice scoffs. “Why can Rosalie be accepted and we can’t.” 

“HEY.”

I hold up my hand to keep Charlie quiet. “It’s completely different Alice.”

“How?”

“For one she’s my daughters mate so Rosalie will always be welcome into our family...and second, she never ever pretended to be my family, she never called me her best friend and said she’d always be there for me no matter what.” Alice looks at me sadly as I point out all the bullshit she told me when I was still human. “You’re fickle people Alice and I just have no time for it. I just want a quiet happy life with my family and none of you fit into that.” 

“Then what are we doing here?” Emmett says shrugging.

“We thought you were helping, but if this was just a ploy to worm your way in then we might as well go our separate ways.” I tell them all.

“Of course we want to help.” Esme says slapping Emmett’s arm.

“Then just help...no more of this sad begging.”

“We’ll try.” Carlisle nods.

“Is there no chance of going back to how it was?” Alice asks.

“Not right now no.” 

“But there’s a chance in the future?” Esme joins in.

“I don’t know.” I sigh. 

“How about we leave it for today, everyone go cool down and regroup on Wednesday.” Carmen suggests when an awkward silence overtakes the forest. 

“Good idea.” Carlisle sends us a tight smile and gathers his family. “We’ll see you soon.”

I turn away from the Cullens not bothering to look at their poor me faces that they need to leave. As soon as I hear them leave the tension completely leaves everyone, and pretty much all my family let out a breath. “I really can’t stand those assholes, they’re so entitled. Just because they’re showing us how to kill the new-borns doesn’t mean Bella owes them anything.” Kate groans. “No offence Rose.”

“None taken.” Rosalie laughs. “I should probably go after them.”

“What...no.” Charlie cries out. 

“I should calm the waters, they’re gonna be in a pretty pissy mood.”

“But that’s not your problem Rose.” She pouts. 

“Like Kate said they’re assholes...but they’re still my family. And if I can smooth things over everything might go better on Wednesday.” She reasons.

“Fine, I’ll walk you.” The girls say goodbye to us all and head into the forest.

“I don’t like this.” Sam says as soon as the girls are out of range. 

“I’m sure they were just letting out some steam.” Eleazar tries. 

“You see the big guy? He was foaming at the mouth, we can’t trust him.” Leah says.

“I agree.” Kate says with Vic and Jacob nodding in agreement. 

“How about we all head home and talk about it, out in the open isn’t really the best place.” Carmen proposes.

“Good idea, lets go home.” Eleazar nods holding Carmens hand and walking off. The rest of my family follow after them and I begin to go but Tan grabs my arm stopping me from leaving.

“What’s wrong?” I ask noticing the troubled look on her face. 

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” 

“Alright Han Solo.” I wink.

“Bella I’m serious.” Tan huffs.

“Okay.” I grin holding my hands up in surrender. “What is it?” 

“You see how Emmett reacted, we can’t trust that he’s on our side.” She explains. 

“It was only the first day Tan, we already knew emotions were going to be high…and it’s not that I’m condoning his pissy behaviour but Rose was his companion for over a century, then all of a sudden she’s gone and he’s kicked to the side. You’ve got to admit that must hurt.” I reason.

“Yeah I guess.” Tanya nods but I can still see the worry in her eyes.

“Look it was only the first day, we already knew emotions were going to be high. Let’s just see how the rest of the meet ups go and if you’re still not feeling it then we can make a new plan.” 

“Okay then.” She smiles letting out a relieved breath.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

**BPOV:**

**1 Month Later:**

“Good Charlie.” I call out watching my daughter put Carlisle flat on his back, causing a cloud of dirt to surround them.

“That’s my girl.” Tanya cheers with Kate and Vic.

“BOOM.” Charlie grins jumping up from the floor and laughing down at Carlisle. She brushes the dirt from her shoulder and saunters back over to Rosalie. “You like that?” She smirks.

“Oh yeah...very impressed.” Rose winks pulling her in for a kiss. 

“Well done Charlotte, you’re a great fighter even without your powers.” Carlisle nods getting off the ground. 

“Hope I didn’t hurt you too badly old man.” She smirks

“I’m impressed, I do have one piece of advice though.” Jasper says from his spot of leaning against a large tree. “You seem to lose focus when you fight, looking around at your family. When the time comes, everyone you love will be in danger and fighting for their own life and if you look towards them while you’re fighting a new born you will die.” 

“Noted.” Charlie nods.

“Who’s next?” I ask.

“How about me and you?” Alice asks. Over the past few weeks things have still been slightly tense with the Cullens and my family, the trust hasn’t been completely there and I can always see Tan and the wolves watch them like a hawk, but they have been getting better. Alice and Esme don’t bother me all the time to talk and laugh about old times, and it seems Rosalie has had a good talk with Emmett because he no longer glares holes into Charlies head. 

“I’d like to have a go.” Tanya smirks before I have a chance to answer. Alice lets out a loud huff and looks off to the woods with annoyance written all over her face. “Oh come on Alice, I’ll go easy on you...don’t be scared.” I give Tan a warning look but she just continues to send Alice a daring smirk. 

“I’m not scared.” Alice scoffs. 

Tan saunters into the middle and holds her hands out. “Let’s go then.”

“Fine.” Alice shrugs. 

“YASSSS.” Kate cheers in a whisper. 

“This should be good.” Leah laughs.

“Oh yeah.” Jake grins back.

Jasper stands between them both and stares Tanya down. “Make sure to keep it clean, we’re only training. The real enemy is out there.”

“Yeah no shit sherlock...can we just get on with it.” Tanya says with her eyes not leaving Alice’s. 

“Be good.” I warn Tan again. She just waves me off, but Alice looks at me with a giant grin, she must think I said that for her benefit. 

Jasper ignores Tanyas comments and continues to explain the best techniques to them and what they should practice. “Tanya won’t hurt her too much will she?” Rose asks quietly so only we can hear. 

“Not too badly.” Charlie winks. 

“Okay okay...we know how to fight.” Tan huffs. “Just let us get on wit...” Tanya soon stops talking when a snow drop falls from the sky and lands on her nose. 

“I thought we had more time.” I whisper looking to the sky as the snow starts to fall. Everyone joins me in looking up at the grey sky as the snow beings to fall heavily around us, soon coating the ground in a thin layer. If it keeps up like this we’re going to have at least 10 inches of snow by night fall.

“How about we all call it a day. Everyone hunt and gather their strength.” Carlisle suggests.

“Are your sure we have the time?” Vic asks directing her question to Alice. 

“I’m sure of it.” She nods. “It had stopped snowing, but the ground was covered in a thick layer of snow. 

“I’m sure Alice will let us all know when we need to.” Esme smiles.

“I’ll make sure we’re ready.” Alice nods.

“Alright, lets go inform the others.” Eleazar says. “I think we should come back here tomorrow though, the more training the better.” 

“Good idea.” Carlisle nods before heading into the forest with the rest of the Cullens following after him. Rose gives Charlie a kiss goodbye, us a wave and heads into the forest to be with her family. We all thought it would be best to get all of Edwards bullshit drama out the way before inviting Rose to the Rez to introduce her to everyone. 

“Even though Alice said we have time I think we should break off into groups just to be sure. Some will go hunt, some go to the Rez and some of us can patrol round Forks.” Tanya suggests. 

“I agree with Tan.” Carmen nods. “We need to make sure things are safe on our side, we can’t wait around for the Cullens phone call...we have to be ready for anything.”

“Okay then...Bells, Vic, Irina and I will go hunt while Kate, Leah, Seth and Charlie go on patrol. So then Jacob you go back to the Rez with Eleazar and Carmen and keep an eye on things there with the pack.” Tanya tells us all.

“Good idea, then once you all finish hunting we can rotate.” Vic nods.

“Okay then...and break.” Kate shouts clapping her hands before grabbing Leah’s hand and walking into the forest. 

“That’s that then.” Charlie laughs following them. 

.  
.  
.

“I’m worried Tan.” I whisper.

“You have nothing to be worried about, I won’t let anything happen to you or our family.” She whispers back pulling me tighter against her, we’re both laying in bed back on the Rez while the rest of our family are out finishing up their patrols round the Rez. Tan and I already finished our hunt and patrol through the night so now we’re just spending some time together, watching the heavy snow continue to fall through our bedroom window. I guess according to Alice we’ve still got time. 

“You don’t know that.” I say resting my chin on her head and looking up at her.

“Yes, I do. Edward is a weak little boy and he doesn’t have the brain capacity to beat us...never mind the strength.” She scoffs. 

“Well it’s not just him, its’ his army of fucking new borns.” 

“And we have trained fighters and wolves. We’ll win this and finally be rid of that little shit bag.” Tan winks kissing me on the head.

“But...”

“No buts.” She huffs rolling us over and hovering over me. “I’m supposed to be the paranoid worrier in this relationship, so stop stealing my thunder woman.”

“You’re so silly.” I grin back up at her.

“But I’m serious Bells, I don’t want you worrying.” 

“Okay.” I nod.

“Good.” Tanya leans down and kisses all over my face before settling on my lips.

I groan as mine and Tanyas kiss begins to grow and I let out a moan and lean my head to one side as she starts to kiss and gently lick my neck, moving up to my ear lobe, then back down towards my collarbone. Tan pulls away and I open my eyes to look into her caramel ones that are quickly darkening. I couldn't resist any more…I lean up and kiss her on the lips while reaching down and undoing Tanyas belt before starting on her shirt. “I need you Tan.” I moan feeling the soft skin of her stomach. 

“You’ve got me.” Tan says ripping my shirt from my body.

“I’m going to fu...”

“AHHHHHHHHHHH.” Tanya and I leap up off the bed as a loud scream echoes throughout the Rez. 

“What the hell?” Tan goes to the window and gasps. “They’re here.”

“What?”

“Edward and his new borns.” Tanya throws me a fresh shirt before doing up her own jeans and shirt.

“I thought we had more time.” I growl as me and Tanya leap down the stairs and out the front door. The sight before me makes me freeze in shock, there are new borns running around the Rez with a blood hungry look in their eyes and trying to tear apart anyone they can while my family and the wolves try to fight them off. I try and locate Charlie and spot her near the woods fighting off a group of new-borns with Kate and Leah. “You take the left, keep them away from the locals.” 

Tan nods and gives me a kiss before running off to help the wolves in protecting the Reservations locals, I can already smell so much blood from the ones that have been killed by Edwards creations. “Speak of the devil.” I growl when I see him fighting Victoria. 

Edward kicks Victoria away from him, sending her crashing into a rock and looking directly at me with an evil smirk covering his face. “Hello sweetheart.” He winks.

“I’m going to kill you.” I hiss running towards him.

“Maybe another day.” Edward grins before running off to the forest with his new-borns following him.

“We can’t let him get away, now could be our best chance.” Kate growls.

Charlie nods and runs over to us. “She’s right and Rose is most likely on her way with all the Cullens.” 

“Okay. Embry, Jared and Paul stay behind to protect the Rez in case any of them come back.” I tell the three of them who nod in agreement. 

“Will you be okay?” Tanya asks Sam.

“Go kill that prick. I know what to do.” He nods to Tan.

We all run off into the forest, following the scent of Edward and his little army. After a few minutes we come to a stop at one end of the giant open clearing with Edward and his new coven stood on the opposite side. “Welcome.” He grins holding his arms out. I quickly count and see there are about 12 new-borns and 4 members of Edwards new coven. 

“You don’t have to do this Edward.” I tell him trying to buy some time till the Cullens arrive.

“Don’t interrupt me.” He shouts with his fists clenched. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this.”

“You’ve only been gone a couple of months weirdo.” Kate scoffs.

“Shut up slut.” One of Edwards new coven members hiss at Kate.

Leah snarls at him and crouches low to the ground. “Calm down Leah.” Kate whispers laying her hand on the wolfs back. Leah quietens down but I can still clearly hear growls rumbling in her chest. 

“You need to keep that dog in line.” Edward says acting offended at the interruption, he takes a deep breath and focuses his attention back onto me. “Now how about you make this easy on everyone and just come with me.” 

I scoff at Edwards outstretched hand and move closer to Tanya. “That’s not happening Edward.” 

“You disappoint me Bella.” He sighs sadly but I can see the anger swirling in his eyes. 

“And you’ve disappointed your family. You know they’ve been training with us for the past month to kill you and your new puppets.”

“Don’t talk about my family Isabella.” 

“They’re not your family anymore Eddy…they hate you.” Vic laughs. “But don’t take it from me, I’ll let them tell you their selves.” She grins when the sound of the Cullens running through the forest reaches our ears. 

Edward clenches his jaw and straightens up when the Cullens enter the clearing. “Hello family.” He waves. 

“Edward.” Carlisle frowns. “Don’t do this.”

“Don’t embarrass yourself Carlisle, I stopped doing what you said a long time ago.” 

Rose runs over to Charlie and grabs onto her face. “You okay?” She asks.

“I’m fine, but some people on the Rez have been killed.” Charlie whispers holding onto Rose.

“I’m so sorry he’s doing this.” Rose sighs kissing Charlies cheek before holding her hand and facing Edward with us.

“Please Edward.” Esme begs.

“No Esme...you know this has to be done.” He says staring deep into her eyes. I look over to the Cullens and see them all with sad conflicted looks on their faces. Somethings not right here. 

“Esme?” I call out.

She looks at me with sad eyes and shakes her head. “I’m sorry.”

“Now.” Edward demands. The Cullens cover their ears just as a loud squealing noise has us all crying out in pain and falling to the floor. My head goes all fuzzy and bright lights appear in my vision making it hard to see anything. 

After a few moments the noise stops, and my vision clears up. “Ahhh fuck.” I groan out in pain as I’m pulled up by my hair and held against a hard body, I soon realise what’s happened when I hear a new-born growl in my ear.

“You fucking bastards.” Irina growls. I look around the clearing and see all my family and the wolves being held tightly by new-borns. I hear laughter and see Edward stood in the middle of the clearing closer to me with the Cullens stood behind him with his new coven. 

“Surprise.” Edward smirks.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

**BPOV:**

“You fucking pricks.” Tanya growls struggling against the new-born holding her. Edwards had his little minions space us all out so we’re not at all within reaching distance of each other. 

“Oh calm down sweetheart.” Edward mocks. 

“You’ll pay for this.” Kate shouts along with her sister, while Leah growls and fights against her captor. 

“What the fuck is this?” Rose growls pulling herself off the floor, I guess her heads only just cleared up. She looks around the clearing at spots Charlie being held near the Cullens. “Have you all lost your fucking minds.” She shouts at Edward who stares back at her with a blank face.

“Just listen.” 

“As if.” Rosalie scoffs heading towards Charlie.

“Don’t do it Rose.” He warns calmly.

“Go fuck yourself.” She hisses running towards her.

“Fine.” Edward shrugs watching Rosalie get closer to Charlie. He has a smirk written on his face and just before Rose can knock the new-born off Charlie, one of Edwards coven members appears out of nowhere, kicks Rose in the side and sends her flying across the clearing, before running into the woods after her.

“ROSE.” Charlie screams trying to fight her way over to her. “I can’t use my power.” She whimpers looking at me.

“That would be Sienna’s doing.” Edward winks motioning to the young girl next to him. “I knew she’d come in handy with you Charlotte.” So that’s why he’s so confident, he knew with that girl by his side Charlie would not be able to touch him.

“If you’ve hurt Rose I’ll kill you.” She snarls at Edward while trying to break free.

“Don’t worry Michael won’t hurt her too much.” He grins.

“I will destroy you Edward.” Charlie continues trying to fight.

“Charlie, calm down baby girl.” Tanya tells her.

Esme looks on with shock on her face and brings her hand up to her mouth. “Esme what the hell is this?” Carmen shouts to her.

“We trusted you.” Victoria joins. 

“Get over it. My family are standing by me.” Edward scoffs. 

“How could you?” I whisper, looking between Alice and Esme.

“We just want what’s best for you sweetie.” She says walking forward slightly. 

“How is hurting my family what’s best for me?” 

“We’re not going to hurt anyone, we just needed you to see sense.” Carlisle says stepping up next to Edward

“You’re letting Edward manipulate you, I love Tanya...my mate is Tanya.” I groan ignoring Edwards fake gags. 

“Don’t be so stupid Bella.” He laughs. “You belong to me.”

“Belong to you.” I scoff in shock. “Do you hear him?” I ask Esme.

“He doesn’t mean it that way Bella, Edwards from a different time.” She defends. I cannot believe how blind this woman is.

“My god you’re thick. These men really have you under their thumb don’t they.” Charlie says shaking her head. 

“How dare you.” Carlisle says offended. 

“No seriously, you’re so whipped. Good thing Rose got out when she did.” 

“Butt out of it.” Emmett says taking steps towards my daughter.

“Watch it.” Tanya growls fighting again with her new born to get free. 

“Ooooh, mama bear to the rescue.” Edward grins walking towards Tan.

Tanya stares him down as he makes his way towards her, never breaking eye contact. “You’re one sick little boy Edward. First you convince your family to abandon Bella, then you hurt her and leave her for dead in the middle of the fucking forest, and now you lie to your family to get her back just because she’s with someone else...just pathetic.” 

Edward marches the rest of the way to Tanya and grabs her by the throat, ignoring our snarls. “Shut your fucking mouth slut, no one here will believe your lies.”

“The only liar here is you, and you won’t get away with it. I’ll make sure of it.” Tan tells him with pitch black eyes. 

“And how do you plan on doing that?” He laughs with his arms spread wide. “It seems like I have the upper hand here.” 

“You won’t hurt my mate Edward, I’d die before letting that happen again.”

Edwards eyes darken, he returns his hand to Tanyas neck and starts to squeeze. “Well let me help you with that.” He whispers villainy as cracks start to appear on her pale neck.

“NO EDWARD STOP.” I scream trying to fight my way to my mate.

“STOP HIM.”

“LET HER GO.” Charlie cries out.

“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU.”

“HOW CAN YOU JUST STAND THERE.” I scream to Esme

“DO SOMETHING FOR FUCK SAKE...HE’LL KILL HER.” 

My family all cry out in protest, some even asking the Cullens for help as he grips tighter onto Tanyas neck in attempt to slowly drain the life out of her. But just as Edward goes to rip Tan apart, the head of Edward’s new coven member Michael falls from the sky and lands in the middle of the clearing covered in blood. 

“NOOOOOO.” A woman in Edwards coven screams falling to her knees. 

“What the hell?” Edward whispers letting Tanya go and walking towards the head and picking it up. “Oh no.” His eyes go wide and looks to all the new borns that have begun growling while looking at the head dripping with blood.

The new-born holding me begins to lose his hold as his eyes focus on the head. “Go get it.” I whisper. “Before the others take it for themselves.” He throws me to the side and runs straight for Edward.

“NO.” Edward growls throwing the head to the ground and grabbing hold of the new born. “Get your head straight.”

“Mine.” It growls. 

“I’m warning you, get it tog...” Edward stops talking and looks to the forest. I turn also when I head footsteps running towards us along with a really strong scent of blood. My eyes go wide when I see Rose run back into the clearing with 4 of the wolves that stayed behind to protect the Rez and a huge black wolf that I’ve never seen before. I notice that Rose has blood up her arms and clothes, while the wolves have it spread all over their fur. 

“Surprise.” Rose smirks wiggling her bloody fingers that makes all the new borns growl, with some letting go of my family. Here we go.

.  
.  
.

**RPOV:**

Ugh my head...I rub my eyes hoping the bright light and pain in my pupils goes away. Thankfully the pain and light soon leave, and I look up when I hear shouting and growls

“What the fuck is this?” I growl pulling myself off the floor and looking at the scene in front of me. When I spot Charlie being held by her throat near Carlisle and Esme, by some trampy little new born. “Have you all lost your fucking minds.” I shout at Edward who stares back at me with a bored look.

“Just listen.” He tries. 

“As if.” I scoff heading towards Charlie.

“Don’t do it Rose.” He warns me calmly.

“Go fuck yourself.” I hiss running towards my mate.

“Fine.” Edward says. My eyes focus on Charlie, but just before I can reach her someone appears out of nowhere and kicks me in the side, sending me flying across the clearing and into the woods.

“ROSE.” I hear Charlie scream as I land hard on the muddy floor. I jump into a crouch just as the fucker that kicked me speeds in front of me. 

“Well that wasn’t very nice.” I say dusting some dirt off my jeans. 

“I would say I’m sorry...but I’m not.” He smirks. “Edwards told me all about you.”

“And what might he have told you.” I smirk back, standing up straight. 

“That you abandoned your family and mated to a woman. That fact alone should have you killed, it’s just not normal.” He scoffs. 

“Watch yourself.” I warn.

He just laughs and takes slow steps towards me. “And as soon as I’ve ripped your head off I’ll go so the same to your little bitch of a girlfriend.” 

I swallow my anger and keep my focus on this man, I need to keep a clear head. “I’ll rip you limb from limb before you even look at her again.”

“Lets go then.” He growls before sprinting towards me. We both collide and begin to claw and punch at each other, I easily dodge his attacks and that seems to really piss him off but then he gets one arm behind my back, but I surprise him by ramming my knee into his stomach, that seemed to catch him by surprise because before he could react I spin kicked into the air and about 50ft away from me, while also removing the cocky look from his face.

“Poor baby.” I mock walking over to him as he gets up with mud all over his face.

“You’re dead.” He snarls running towards me.

I easily side step and kick him to the ground as he lets his anger take over. “You bitch.” He swings for me, but I throw him away onto the ground before jumping onto his stomach and repeatedly punching him in the face, causing cracks to appear everywhere. Sadly, before I can punch him into pieces he kicks me off him.

“You’re not match for me little man.” I spit pulling of my jacket that’s got multiple rips in it.

“We’ll see about that.” He growls. He gets ready to sprint at me again but we both hear someone cry out in pain in the Rez and a strong scent of blood wafts towards us. “How about we have some fun first?” He smirks sprinting off to the Reservation. 

“Fuck.” I whisper running after him. I enter the Rez and the first thing that hits me is the smell of blood, then the screams of pain and sadness. I push it all aside and quickly locate Edwards coven member running straight towards Sam, who’s kneeling on the ground, holding a woman that’s bleeding out. “SAM LOOK OUT.” I scream trying to get to them both.

Sam looks round and his eyes go wide at the monster coming towards him, he turns his head and covers his body over the woman’s protectively, but thankfully before he can get to Sam I hear a terrifying growl from my left and see one of the wolves come barrelling over and picks the coven member right out of the air and shakes him around like a rag doll. I run over instantly to help and see a black and silver wolf holding him now by his legs, the wolf bites down onto his leg harder and rips them clean off, he screams out in pain and tries to claw away but doesn’t get the chance as I put my foot on his back before pulling his head off.

“Told you I’d rip you apart.” I say to his decapitated head before dropping it to the ground. “We have to burn this.” I say looking up, but I’m not greeted in how I thought I would be, instead I’ve got the wolf now crouched and snarling at me.

“Back off Paul, she’s on our side and she’s Charlies mate.” Sam says coming to my side. “You really want her to know you threatened Rosalie.” Those words immediately get him to shut up and back off. “That’s what I thought.” He laughs.

“Thanks for that.” I tell Sam.

“No problem, Bella and Tanya already let us know you’re family too.” He smiles patting me on the back. “Now what’s going on with Edward.”

“Not good. It seems like my family have been lying this whole time, they’re actually on Edwards side, they’ve got everyone captured.”

“Fuck.” He growls running his hand through his hair. “We need to do something fast.”

“I know, I was thinking we ge...” I’m cut off by a weak voice calling for him.

“Sam.” She calls out again, his head whips over to the old woman lying on the floor and runs over to her. 

“I’m sorry I left you.” Sam whispers lifting her back into his arms. I see a huge gash from her chest to her hip, with blood pouring from it.

“I heard what happened, you need to go help them.”

“No, I can stay with you.” He says shaking his head.

“No.” She coughs with blood coming out her mouth.” “You need to save the family Sam and I know how.” She whispers.

“How?”

“You remember our history, what our third wife did.” She says lifting her hand that is covered in her own blood. “Distract then kill. We might not have the strength to kill these new borns, but we are definitely smarter.” 

“That could work.” I nod looking down at the head with hundreds of ideas running through my head on how to beat those fuckers. I think over different kind of scenarios, but I’m pulled from my thoughts by Sam now crying over the woman’s dead body.

“I’m sorry Em...I’m so sorry.” He cries holding her close as her blood pulls around them.

The wolves crowd around them both and begin to whimper, with some members of the Rez joining them by bowing their head in respect. “Did Sam know her well?” I whisper to one of the women next to me.

“You know about Sam’s Emily?” She asks, and I nod, Charlie told me all about everyone’s history. “Well that’s Emily’s niece, Sam always promised to keep an eye on her.” 

Oh wow, no wonder he’s taking this hard. He stays down next to her for a couple more minutes before standing up. “We’re going to end them all. Sarah was right, and she won’t die in vain, even though she’s with her family now something will come of her death.” He says walking over to me and grabbing the vampires head before covering it in Sarah’s blood. 

“You guys should put some on your fur if you can.” I tell the wolves who nod their big heads. I bend down the ground, cup some blood and spread it over their thick fur. “I’m sorry about this.” I whisper. It must be horrible to have your families blood on your body. 

“How are you okay with the blood?” Sam asks stepping next to me.

“I’m a big girl now, human blood doesn’t bother me anymore.” I shrug. 

Sam gives me a grin and nods his head. “Okay...my turn.” He says taking a deep breath as his body begins to shake.

“Are you sure? I thought you were done shifting?”

“I have to, my family needs me.” Sam nods. “You might want to step back.” I move back just in time because suddenly, a huge black wolf appears in front of my eyes.

“Holy shit.” I gasp. I always thought Jacob was the biggest wolf. Sam turns his head to Sarah’s blood on the floor, so I scoop some up and spread it all along his black fur that has some grey streaks through it. 

“All done.” I say stepping back and looking at them all. “Ready?” They all nod so I grab Edwards coven members head, get a good grip on his blood covered hair before throwing it up in the air and towards the clearing. “Lets go.” I say running back into the forest with the wolves right next to me.

As we get closer to the clearing I hear a loud scream. “NOOOOOO.”

“Oh no.” I hear Edward mumble as the new borns start growling. I guess the blood covered head worked.

“NO.” Edward growls. “Get your head straight.”

“Mine.” A new born growls as we break through the clearing.

“I’m warning you, get it tog...” Edward stops talking and looks towards the forest. Everyone’s eyes turn towards the 5 of us as we come to a stop, we must look like mad people with my ripped clothes and blood dripping from us all.

“Surprise.” I smirk at a shocked Edward wiggling my bloody fingers that makes all the new borns growl. They focus on the blood dripping from my hands and a few even let go of my family and dive towards the head or run for us. And so it begins. 

.  
.  
.

**BPOV:**

As soon as the new borns start to lose their minds over the smell of human blood everyone jumps into action. Edward backs away with the Cullens and Sienna from the action and just lets the rest of his new coven and new borns join in with the chaos. “Break off but watch each other’s backs.” Eleazar says running towards the new borns with Carmen next to him.

I join in and focus on the new born that had me by my throat, I’ll deal with Edward after these little fuckers have been killed. The new-born sets his eyes on one of the blood covered wolves, but I kick him back and jump onto his body, he growls in response and brings his legs up and kicks me off him. I land hard on the floor but was back up in seconds. The new-born’s stood about 10 feet away from me with an angry look on his face. His eyes go back to the wolves, but I click, getting his attention again. 

“Sorry buddy, you’re all mine.” I hiss at him and that seems to really set him off because he lets out a furious road and charges at me.

He takes a swing at my face but I quickly dodge it and make a quick plan to use his anger against him, he won’t be thinking straight and will just be going for the easy hits. He keeps trying to hit me in the face by swinging his fists around, obviously Edward didn’t teach them how to fight. He soon gets fed up and lunges at me, taking my legs out from under me. We wrestle on the muddy wet ground and I try and rip his arm off, but he swings his elbow back and knocks me onto my back and before I can grab him again he is behind me and gripping at my neck with an iron hold and trying to pull it from my body. 

I gather my strength and pull his hand up to my mouth and sink my teeth into his wrist ripping a chunk out. “AHHHHHHHHHHHH.” He roars in pain and immediately let’s go of me. I spin around and he’s clutching at his wrist which has now a part missing and my venom dripping from it. I pin him on his stomach, lock my legs around his back and pull with all my might to rip his head off. I ignore his cries of pain and finally pull his head from his torso before throwing his head to the side.

I get back up and look out to the clearing and try to keep up with what I’m seeing, first I spot Kate and Irina running towards a gang of new-borns, they both spin and duck between them all, while ripping their heads and arms off as they go. I then spot my daughter and her mate acting like a team, throwing new-borns between them, before throwing them to the wolves to tear apart. 

I hear a pained whimper from next to me and I see a new-born with her hands wrapped around Leah. I go speeding toward them, jump in the air and land on her shoulders before ripping the head off that blonde bitch. Leah gives me a bump on the stomach as thanks before heading back to the action.

Two new-borns try to flee into the forest but are intercepted by the wolves and torn apart with a loud screech. I see Tanya and a vampire launch themselves at each other and the two collided with the sound of trucks crashing into each other head on, but my girl immediately gets the upper hand and rips him to shreds and scatters the pieces widely. I look around now and see there are only a few new-borns and there getting shorter by the second. Edward looks on scared to see his plan is completely failing before his very eyes.

“What now Edward?” I ask when the last of his little army is being destroyed behind me by the wolves. My family quickly gather behind me and I see the Cullens eyes go wide at the sight of what they’re up against. With the wolves dealing with the last of the new borns, I’ve got 9 of my family members up against his 7.

“You’ve not beat me yet Isabella.” He huffs. 

“Like you said...yet.” I smirk. 

“Can we just kill him already.” Kate whispers.

“If you end this now no one has to get hurt.” He tries to reason.

“If I end it.” I scoff. “You wanted this Edward, you deceived your family, created a new born army, tried to kill my mate and family. You came here today thinking you’d kill everyone and have me by your side.”

“It wasn’t like that Bella.” Esme tries to interject. 

“Don’t even speak to me.” I say holding my hand up. “I thought we were moving on from the past, but the whole time you were just manipulating and lying to my face, so I’m done.” 

“But...”

“No more Esme.” I growl feeling myself get angry. “We’re done...but I’m not leaving here today without his head.” I say pointing at Edward.

“Let’s finish this shall we?” He shrugs making his way towards me, with Emmett, Carlisle and Sienna flanking him. Alice, Esme and Jasper stay behind but I pay no attention them, my eyes are completely on the man that was seconds away from killing my mate.

“Only get involved if you need to.” I say turning to my family before starting my run towards him. “Edwards mine.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love on this story, it’s definitely been one of my favourites to write. I’ll hopefully see you all around again for another Twilight story.
> 
> Enjoy.

**BPOV:**

“Edward’s mine.”

I start sprinting to him with all my might, and Edward does the same with that usual controlling look on his face. We meet in the middle causing us both to collide. He instantly tries to grab my arm, but I throw him off me and onto the floor before kicking him in the ribs, Edward goes sailing through the air so I jump up, grab him by throat and slam him into the ground, causing the cold earth to crack under the pressure of his body. “I’m not that weak little girl anymore Eddie, you’ve fucked up big time coming after me and my family.” I growl in his face while keeping a hold on his neck. 

“PLEASE...IT DOESN’T HAVE TO BE THIS WAY.” Esme shouts from her side of the field. From the sound the snarls and scratching it seems like everyone has their own hard battles going on, but I know not to worry, we have the numbers and each other’s backs.

“SHE’S RIGHT...WE’RE FAMILY.” Alice adds.

“YOU ALL CHOSE THIS, NOT US.” I hear Kate call back.

Edward struggles against me but stops when I deliver a punch to his nose. “I broke you once Bella, and I will break you again.” He whispers with an evil smirk. I tighten my hold on his neck, but Edward quickly flips us over and grabs hold of my throat instead. 

“Oh, you mean when you broke my back by throwing me against the tree.” I groan clawing at his arm.

“So dramatic.” He huffs. “If you just come back to me, all this will be over.” He grins putting pressure on me.

“That will never happen.” I shout managing to pull my feet up and kicking him off me and onto the floor.

I jump up at the same time as Edward to see him just grinning at me again. He walks slowly towards me. “You’re strong Bella, but not stronger than me.” He mocks. “So, its best now to just submit.”

“No way in hell.” I growl leaping for Edward again with my rage flowing through my body, but I keep it controlled, if I don’t keep it under control, I’ll lose this. Edward moves away from me, but I manage to graze his right cheek, causing a slight crack to form. He stops, and shock comes across his face, so I do the same to the left then right again, my punches were fast and on target that Edward was barely able to dodge them. Edward catches my left arm as I swing it again and counters with a punch to my cheek, I fly backwards onto the ground with Edward looking down at me with a pleased smirk on his face. 

“CARLISLE STOP THIS.” Alice screams. I try to turn and look but Edward laughing makes me pause. 

“Ahhh look at this. You’re exactly where I want you...under me.” He laughs and begins to pounce on me, but I guess this move and roll to the side before getting back to my feet. Just as Edward is starting to turn around I swing my leg up into his stomach, sending him flying into the forest just like what happened with Rose earlier. 

While I have a few seconds free of Edward I look around to see what’s going on with everyone else. I first see the wolves are at the back still picking off a few new-borns that have tried to get away from the fight, but they are quickly dragged back by the pack. When I see the wolves have everything under control I turn to my family and see them fighting Edwards new coven, along with Emmett and Carlisle. What on earth could Edward have told them for Carlisle and Emmett to try and hurt the Denali’s so badly. 

“EMMETT NO.” Alice cries out. I look for my daughter and find her and Rose fighting Emmett, who has Charlie in a head lock while trying to pull her arm off, I begin to run over but soon Rose and Leah appear and tear Emmett limb from limb. The Cullens scream as if it was happening to them. I thought watching someone I once considered my brother getting ripped apart would upset me, but I really do feel nothing for these people.

I turn and watch Tanya fight Carlisle for a couple minutes and see as she kicks him away from her like I did with Edward, as he falls away from her she looks over to me. “You okay?”

I give her a nod then look to Carlisle who’s starting at Tan with such hate in his eyes. “End them if you have to.” I’m not here to play games, these aren’t the people that brought me into their family all those years ago...these are strangers that want to kill mine. 

“Don’t worry. I will.” She growls looking at a snarling Carlisle.

“I think we all knew that was the plan, they want us dead.” Eleazar says as he dodges the attack of Edwards coven member. 

I turn back hear Edward growling deep in the forest as he runs back to finish me off. He bursts from the trees with a snarl and immediately tries to strike me in the face, but I easily avoid his fists as Edwards anger has clouded his mind. His arms quickly flail but I continue to graceful dodge his limbs before kicking him in the git, causing him to curl forward. I followed up by an upper cut punch to the face, sending him back onto his back. “You little bitch.” He groans. 

“Very romantic.” I mock grabbing his ankle and throwing him across the clearing, towards the Cullens that didn’t decide to fight. Esme tries to speak to me again about  
how we can all work this out, but I just block her whining out and continue towards Edward. 

We both lunge at each other again, causing a loud crack to sound in the clearing as our rock-hard bodies collide, I try to scratch at his face but he grips hold of my hair and brings me in for a kiss. I push Edward back before swinging my leg out and taking his feet out from under him. I go to stomp on his head, but he rolls away and leaps up. Edward takes a deep breath before leaning in. “Well if you won’t do as your told...I might just see if that daughter of yours will.” He whispers with a wink.

“You fucking disgust me.” I snarl leaping at him again.

“Ugh.” He groans as I swing my leg back and kick him firmly in the head before jumping on top of him. 

“You stay the fuck away from her.” I growl punching him in the face with each word. Cracks begin to form on his pale skin and that just motivates me to keep going, Edward tries to push me off, but I’m moving way too fast for him to keep up. “You’re finished.” I growl reaching down and pulling at his throat, ignoring his howls of pain.

“NOOOO.” I hear screamed before I’m shoved off Edward and into the snowy ground. I look up and find Esme looking at me with a frown. “You nearly killed him.”

“That was the plan.” I growl as I get up off the floor.

“I won’t let you kill another one of my sons.”

“You don’t have a choice.”

“Bella there’s no need for this violence.” She pleads. “We did all this to show you how much we care about you. We love you.”

“It’s true Bella.” Jasper says in his serious deep voice. 

I level Jasper with a glare making him flinch back. “Oh, because your so trust worthy. I bet you know exactly the evil that lives inside of Edwards mind, but of course you just keep your mouth shut and plot against us.”

“That’s not what’s happening here Bella.”

“It was your son that started this not us...I’m just finishing it to protect my family.”

“We’re your family.” Alice whines. 

“You’re nothing.” I scoff.

“Why are you doing this Bella?” Esme whispers sadly, helping Edward off the floor. 

“ME? WHAT ABOUT HIM” I shout pointing to Edward. “That spoiled little prick caused all of this. He’s obsessed Esme.”

“Edward loves you Bella, you’re his mate. He doesn’t want anyone to get hurt, just for you to come back home and see how we can take care of you.” 

I growl in frustration and pull at my hair at how dumb this woman really is, what did I ever see in any of these idiots. “Look around you Esme, all he wanted was destruction. I know you heard the screams of pain from the Reservation, him and his little army killed our family, killed women and children.” I see Esme flinch and I bet that’s probably more to do with the fact that she can’t hide behind her peace keeper façade anymore. 

“They attacked first.” Edward scoffs walking towards me.

“YOU CAME ONTO THEY’RE LAND WITH BLOOD THIRSTY NEW-BORNS.” I scream moving forward and shoving him to the ground. “I knew those people, they were innocent bystanders to your sick game.”

“Bel...”

I hold up my hand cutting off Alice while keeping all my focus on Edward who gets up off the floor. “And I’m going to make you pay.” Edward crouches down with that sick smirk on his face and gives me a wink.

“MUM.” Charlie calls out. I turn to her and she points down at that bitch Sienna without a head, I see the rest of his coven scattered around the clearing also. “I’ll hold back the brady bunch, you deal with him.” The rest of my family have tight holds on Carlisle, so now its just me and Edward. 

I see some fear flash over Edwards face but soon the crazy look replaces it. “Time to come home Isabella.” He really won’t stop until I end him.

“Go fuck yourself.” I say walking forward and backhanding him across the face. 

He rolls along the thick floor of snow before getting back up and heading straight back to me. Edwards fakes a punch before kicking my legs out from under me, and wrapping me up in his arms. “You still smell so good.” He whispers in my ear as I struggle against him. “Being this close to you reminds me of how good you tasted...I so badly with you were still that little human so I could have another try.” He laughs darkly. 

“No chance.” I whisper before throwing my head back and smacking into his face. The force causing him to cry out and loosen his hold on me, so I untangle myself, grab one of his arms and flip Edward over my body and onto the ground.

“Bitch.” He huffs getting up.

I jump onto him again and like earlier punch him on his stupid fucking face. I get a lot of good punches in before he roars and throws me back, but when he staggered up I could see how fucked up his face was, cracks all over it. I didn’t waste any time in lunging myself at him again, but he was now ready. We started to fight again so aggressively that some clothes were being ripped as we claw at each other, I grab him by the neck and sink my teeth into his neck.

“Argh...you fucking bitch.” Edward shouts shoving me back, grabbing and clawing at his neck.

“BELLA PLEASE NO.” Esme screams.

I ignore her and run to him, but a rouge new-born appears out of nowhere and leaps on me before I can get to Edward. We go tumbling to the ground, with the new-born ending on top, he wraps his arms around my neck trying to rip it off. “BELLA.” I hear Tanya scream but I’m too busy trying to get him off me. I soon manage to get a grip and throw him into the forest with the snarling wolves going on after him.

I push my hair from my face, but before I can get a good look at everything Edward attaches himself to my back. He pushes me face down in the floor and gets my head in a choke hold. I struggle but it’s no use he has the death grip on me. “I won Bella...say the word and it can all be over.” He purrs in my ear.

“You’re a prick.” I scoff.

“Have it your way. I guess I will have to settle for young Charlotte.” Edward says as pulls harder on my neck and I feel the cracks start to form. 

“I will kill you.” I struggle against him at those words, and he just pulls harder. But before he can completely rip my head off my body I hear a furious growl from my behind us and thankfully his weight is thrown off me. I jump up and see Edward still airborne and flying across the clearing, I turn and see Tanya stood there will a frown on her face. “You said get involved if needed.” She shrugs. 

“I guess I did.” I grin before grabbing her shirt and pulling Tan in for a deep kiss. “Thank you.” I whisper against her lips. I hear Edward land on the ground with a loud thump.

“Anytime gorgeous.” She winks giving me a quick kiss before backing away. 

“You sluts.” Edward growls speeding over to me.

I wait until the last second before swinging my hand up and under Edwards jaw before following up with my other, as he’s mid-air I grab hold of his left arm and rip it from his body, throwing it towards the forest. He screams out in pain and falls to the ground. I put one foot on his chest, with all my weight keeping Edward on the ground. He looks up at me with such anger in his eyes. “You think you can beat me? I’ll have you Bella and those fuckers over there will be dead.” He hisses. I knew his anger would be his downfall.

“Goodbye Edward.” I say as I reach down and rip his head from his worthless body. 

“NOOOOOO.” Esme and Alice scream, while Jasper gasps in shock.

“YOU MONSTER.” Carlisle roars. 

“He brought this on himself.” I shrug tossing Edwards head to Carlisle’s feet. His head rolls along the snowy ground and stops right at his shoes, with his mouth and eyes wide open. 

Eleazar and Carmen let go of a struggling Carlisle who falls to his knees and picks up Edwards head. “How could you?” He cries. 

“Is he joking?” Kate frowns. “Did he miss the part where Edward killed innocent people on the Rez and tried to rip Bells head off.”

“No, I think he’s serious.” Vic scoffs.

“And he didn’t seem this bothered with the big guy.” Kate whispers with a smirk.

Carlisle holds Edwards head close to his chest for a few moments before placing him back on the ground. “All he wanted was to be with his mate.” He whispers looking up at me with a hateful glare. 

“Well he should’ve gone to find her...because I’m not it.” I say walking back towards my family as Esme, Alice and Jasper move next to Carlisle. I grab Edwards body and drag him with me.

“How has this happened.” Alice whispers while being wrapped up in Jaspers arms.

I drop Edwards leg and turn to my daughter. “You okay?”

“Good as new.” Charlie grins showing me her healed neck.

I move my hand across her neck to make sure all I feel is her skin. “Thank you for looking out for my girl.” I say turning to Rosalie. 

“Anytime.” She nods.

“It must have been hard for you.” I know I have no feelings towards Emmett, but Rose must have had some kind of lingering feelings for him, they spent so much time together over the years. 

“He wasn’t the same man.” She shrugs. “The Emmett I knew would never follow Edward, lie to me and fight innocent people. He knew I’d take him out the second he put hands on Charlie, he just thought he’d win.”

I nod and turn to Tanya who grips onto my hand. “He just wanted to keep the family together.” Alice defends. 

“Emmett let Edward get into his head, make him believe that he should have Rose just like he thought Bella should have been his.” Vic tells them. 

“It wasn’t like that, he loves Bella.” Esme says for what feels like the millionth time. 

“I’m getting sick of your bullshit.” Kate says staring them all down.

“What do you know?” Alice huffs moving out of Jaspers arms. “You weren’t there back then, you didn’t see how much Edward loved Bella, he was heartbroken when we had to leave.” 

I let go of Tanyas hand and move towards the four of them. “I know you don’t believe that...you can’t. Especially not after what he just did. We can still smell the blood from the Reservation.” 

“Bella please...” 

“Oh, fuck this.” Charlie says cutting them off. She brushes past me and grips onto Alice and Esme’s wrists. “Here’s who your precious Edward really is.” Charlie snarls with a vice grip on the Cullens.

Alice and Esme being to whimper, then soon start crying out in actual pain...which quickly gets the attention of Carlisle, who is still on his knees holding Edwards head against his chest. “What are you doing? Unhand them right now.” He demands. 

“Back off.” Charlie growls. 

“NOOOOO.” Esme screams clawing at her own chest. While Alice just continues to whimper like a child.

“Let my family go you monster.” Carlisle storms towards her and I begin to intervene, but before I even get close Charlie lets out a snarl and sends him flying backwards.

“You next?” She asks Jasper who holds up in hands in surrender, I’m sure he’s already feeling exactly what his family are. “Good.” She nods before releasing Esme and Alice who crumble onto the floor. 

Charlie turns away from them and walks towards me. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask, but I had to.”

“What did you show them?” I ask her while looking at Alice and Esme are now just getting up from the floor. 

“Everything.” 

“Oh Bella...I’m so sorry.” Esme cries walking over. Tan moves back to me and growls lowly, causing Esme to stop. 

“Esme.” Carlisle hisses walking back over. “Do not apologies to these people.” He spits. 

“It’s all true Carlisle, Edward did it all.” Alice whispers with her head bowed. Jasper comes over to her and wraps her up in his arms again, she buries her head into his neck and mumbles about how wrong they were.

“No...he would never lie to me.” He shakes his head at her before glaring at Charlie. “Her power must be to plant poison in people’s minds.”

“Charlie has the power from touch to see, feel and show anyone’s memories. I guess your family got a taste of how sick Edward really was.” Eleazar says.

Esme nods and grabs onto her husband’s hand. “It’s true Carlisle, the things I felt, and saw couldn’t be faked.” 

“Sounds a lot like Jane to me.” He shrugs. 

“How dare you.” Tanya snarls along with her sisters. I’ve never actually met Jane from the Volturi, but Tan has told me the stories of her history with them. Everything they did to their mother, Jane specifically. “Never compare my daughter to that monster ever again.” 

“You’re all monsters, you killed my sons.” He growls clenching his fist. 

“Carlisle please.” Esme begs. 

“Enough.” Carlisle hisses at her. 

She sighs and puts her hands on his chest. “No, you need to lis...”

“I said enough.” He shouts pushing her away and to the ground. “You still killed my sons, and I won’t let that go unlike these women.” He says staring me down.

“I’m right here.” I shrug moving past Charlie and Tanya. 

“Don’t.” Esme pleads holding her hand over her chest.

Carlisle holds his hand up, silencing her. “You will not destroy the rest of my family.” 

“You don’t really think you can beat us all?” Kate laughs.

“Not all of you…just one.” He says with his eyes still trained on me.

“You’ve got a bigger imagination than Eddie.” I wink, causing a growl to grow in his chest. “Keep the rest of them back Charlie.” 

“No problem.” 

“I’m going to end you.” He whispers taking steps towards me, ignoring Esme begging for him to stop.

“That’s exactly what he said.” I laugh giving Edwards body a kick, before reaching down and pulling off the other arm. As Carlisle looks at me with uncontained rage I pull I lighter from my back pocket, and burn Edwards body.

Carlisle looks at me with wide eyes and lets out an almighty roar before sprinting towards me. Using his anger instead of his mind, just like Edward. I side step him and send a backhand to his face as he passes me. As Carlisle goes rolling along the floor I follow him, gripping at his leg and ripping it straight from his body. “AHHHHH.” He screams out in pain.

“BELLA PLEASE NO.” Esme screams. “He made a mistake...we’re family.”

“No, we’re not.” I growl ripping off the other one and throwing it in her direction. I bend down and grab Carlisle by his shirt collar. “Your son killed me, lied about it, came back with and army, tried to kill my friends and they said he would take my daughter if I didn’t submit...and still you stand by him.”

“He’s my boy.” Carlisle whimpers. 

“He was your boy...now he’s in pieces.” I whisper throwing him back against the tree. I reach down to his arm when I hear screams and shouts in the distance. “A few of you go check that out.” Eleazar nods and him, Carmen, Leah, Sam head to the noises. I hope no one on the Rez is hurt, the thought of it make the anger begin to bubble up in me again.

I turn back to Carlisle and see him looking off into the distance also. I click my fingers, bringing his attention back to me. “Edward always believed in a higher power...do you?” 

“I do.” He nods. 

“He also thought he was going to hell because of what he was…do you?”

“We’re good people, when my time comes to an end I’ll be reunited with my family in heaven.” He nods with his chin raised in defiance.

“You know I never agreed with Edward on much, I don’t actually think we ever agreed on anything...until now.” 

“BELLA NO.” Alice screams. I guess she had a little peak into the future. 

Carlisle frowns in confusion as I lean in closer to him. “You’re all going to hell.” I whisper before putting my knee on his chest, wrapping my hands around his head and pulling with all my might. He screams out in pain and tries to pry me off him, but my knee is keeping him still and away from me, so I keep pulling as hard as I can, until finally his head is ripped from his neck, and comes free in my hands. 

“CARLISLE.” Esme screams at the top of her lugs as she falls to her knees. 

I throw his head next to Edwards body and turn to my family. “You did what you had to Bells, he would never have let it go.” Tanya nods before giving me a kiss.

“We could’ve just left.” Alice whispers.

“She’s right, it didn’t have to be like this.” Jasper agrees. 

“We all know that’s not true.” Vic tells them.

“You killed him.” Esme says still in shock. “You killed my husband.”

“I defended myself Esme, I’ll never apologies for protecting me or my family.” I sigh. Alice starts to argue that we could’ve figured it out, but I just tune it out when Kate gets involved. The two of them bicker back and forth before Irina steps in to defuse the situation. 

“What do you want to do about them Bells?” Vic asks looking towards the last 3 Cullens.

“It’s not up to me.” I shrug. 

“What?”

“Who the hell is it up to then?”

“It was the Reservation that suffered today, they will always be the ones that will need our protection. So, I think that Jake should be the one that decides what happens from here.” I say nodding to the wolf.

“Bella no...these mutts will rip us to shreds.” Alice cries. 

“It’s your call Jake.” I repeat ignoring Alice. I see Jacob turn to the rest of the wolves and guess they’re all having a conversation through their pack link. A few let out the odd growl but are soon silenced. I notice Jaspers eyes flickering in-between all of us and the woods, but there’s no way he’d be that stupid, he can’t get away from all my family. 

“You need to make a choice Jake, they won’t stick around for long.” I whisper to him.

He looks at me and gives me a nod with his big head. Jake begins to move into the woods to shift back to human, but before he can a loud howl fills the air. Everyone’s head whips towards the sound which seems to be coming from the Rez. We all stare in shock for a second before racing towards the Rez as fast as we can.

“Oh my god.” Charlie gasps in shock as we all come to a stop. The sound of cries of pain and sadness fills my ears, while the smell of blood hits me like a ton of bricks, making us all hold our breath. I hear screams of pain and find Eleazar and some wolves ripping apart a few new borns that escaped the clearing. 

“BELLA.” Carmen shouts. 

I look away from the sight and see Carmen on her knees with blood coating her hands. “No, no, no, no.” I repeat as I get closer and see why Carmen is such a mess. Sam is laying on her lap with a huge gash on his stomach that is just pouring with blood.

“I’m so sorry…it happened so quickly.” She mumbles moving out of my way. 

I take her place and gently hold his upper body up in my arms. I stare down at his beaten, bleeding body and feel tears sting at my eyes. “What the fuck happened.” I whisper.

Eleazar walks over to us and wraps his arms around Carmen. “A couple of new borns started attacking the Rez. I’m not sure if they stayed here at the beginning or they somehow managed to slip past us in the clearing. When we arrived they were just killing anyone in sight, we all tried to stop them but on managed to swipe Sam, cutting him up good when he jumped in front of a kid.” Of course, he saved someone.

“Ugh.” Sam groans opening his eyes and looking up at me. “Hey there.” He whispers. 

“You’re an idiot.” 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” He laughs before falling into a coughing fit. I wince when I see blood start to spill out of his mouth.

“I’m sorry Sam.” I say wiping the blood from his chin.

“It’s not your fault...none of this is your fault.”

“I can help, let me change you. Even though you’re a shifter I doubt it would have an effect.” I suggest looking up at Eleazar who nods. “Please let me help you Sam.”

Sam gives me a smile with a shake of his head. “I don’t need any help, my times up.” 

“No...I can save you.” I whimper along with the wolves and my family who have gathered around us.

“No, I’m ready Bella. I now know why I held on for so long, it was to see our family be completed, to see you come home with everyone else.” He grins. “Now I’m ready go be with my girls.”

I shake my head and hold him closer. “I’m sorry...maybe if I had just stayed away...”

“No.” He coughs cutting me off. “Finding out you were alive and happy was the best thing that happened to me in a long, long time.” 

“We need you Sam.”

“You don’t need this old man, you’re all doing amazing on your own.” He whispers closing his eyes.

“Sam.” I cry giving him a shake.

“It’s okay to let me go.” Sam nods with his eyes still shut. “I’m going home Bella.”

“Okay.” I nod trying to be strong in his final moments. 

Sam smiles with his breath becoming shorter. “Emily’s waiting for me.” He breaths out one last time. I cry out as the wolves all begin to howl as the legendary alpha of the Quileute pack takes his final breath in my arms.

.  
.  
.

"Let us go in peace to live out the word of God.” Those last words are spoken as Sam’s coffin is lowered to the ground, along with the roses that are being thrown on top. The heavy rain is soaking every person here to the bone, but we all pay it no attention and focus on paying our last respects to the amazing man that we all loved and lost last week.

“Goodbye brother.” Jacob whispers throwing his Rose into the ground and walking away. Soon the others from the Rez follow his lead.

“Bye Sam...miss you already.” I back away from the grave and look up to the sky, taking a deep breath.

“You okay?” Tan whispers running her hand along my back.

“No.” I sigh leaning back against her. “I’m gonna go for a walk.”

She kisses the side of my head and hugs me tight. “Want company?”

“Thanks, but no thanks.” I turn to her and place my own kiss on her cheek. “I need some head space.”

“Okay.” Tan nods knowing I need some time to myself after today. “But please be careful.” 

“I will...see you in a little while.” I kiss her on the lips before speeding off into the forest. 

After a few minutes of running through the wet trees I come to a stop at the cliffs edge, watching the cold sea crash against the cliffs with such force. I breathe in the cold sea air and watch the birds fly against the cold wind. “I know you’re there, come on out before it gets anymore creepy.” I grin sitting down, and dangling my feet over the edge.

I hear some rustling before they flop down on the ground next to me. “How do you always know.” My daughter pouts.

“You’re about as stealthy as an elephant.” I wink causing her to pout more.

“Whatever.” Charlie shrugs wiping the rain from her face. “I know you said you wanted to be alone, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m fine kiddo. Just needed some time.”

“Are you not worried about the Cullens.” She asks.

“They’re not coming back. The Cullens are dumb, but they’re not that dumb.” The day of Sam’s death, when we all came running back to the Reservation, the Cullens did a runner, left their house exactly as it was and just ran for their lives. A few people wanted to go after them, but the majority of us thought it was best just to leave it be, no way on earth they’re stepping foot back in Forks. 

“If you say so.” Charlie huffs. She was one of the people that wanted to hunt them all down. 

“I do say so.” I tell her seriously. “It’s over...they’re gone. Now’s the time to go back to normal.”

“I don’t even know what normal is anymore.” Charlie scoffs. “I can’t remember what it’s like to not have to look over my shoulder.”

“Charlie.” I sigh reaching out for her hand.

“I mean it mum, what now.” 

I turn my body to hers and pull both her hands to my lap. “Now you live an incredible life. Of course, you’ll always remember but you move on from this, you go travelling with Rosalie by your side, you see all the amazing things this world has to offer, and you cherish every moment and every new person you meet.” I smile thinking about all the wonderful things life has in store for my girl. “And obviously you come back and check in with is every now and then. I don’t think your mother will be able to go too long without seeing you.”

“That sounds good.” She nods with tears gathering in her eyes. 

“Yeah.” I nod also wrapping my arm around her and turning back to the sea, looking up at the sky as the orange glow of the sun starts to peak through the heavy clouds. “But for now, let’s just enjoy the view.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go. I hope you all enjoyed the ending to Forever Mine. I’m sure a few of you would’ve liked all the Cullens to lose their heads, but if they’re still out there it might open it up for Part 2 ;)
> 
> Thanks again for all the love and I hope you see you all again.


End file.
